Quand le masque tombe
by Gillesinlove
Summary: A la suite de l'officialisation de leur engagement par Beckett, Tyson est furieux de voir qu'un de ses pires ennemis va convoler de bonheur. Il décide donc d'élaborer un plan aussi diabolique que maléfique pour ruiner Castle... Pour le découvrir, c'est ici
1. Chapter 1

_**Très chers lecteurs,**_

_** C'est avec un plaisir immense que je vous retrouve aujourd'hui. Voici une fic dont j'ai eu l'idée après la diffusion de Disciple. Cela fait donc un certain temps. Mais je ne voulais pas commencer la publication sans avoir fait un certain nombre de recherches pour mon histoire ni avoir accumulé une certaine avance. En effet, l'inspiration étant très fluctuante j'aimerai ne pas vous faire subir des trous - ou du moins pas trop importants - dans la publication. J'envisage une histoire qui fera en tout 13 chapitres, le dernier étant l'épilogue. A priori il y aura un chapitre par semaine (le lundi) considérant l'avance que j'ai et espérant que l'inspiration ne partira pas tout de suite dans de lointaines contrées.**_

_** Concernant l'inspiration, cette histoire n'aurait pas existé sans ma muse qui m'a apporté un soutien indéfectible dans le processus d'écriture, m'a conseillé et aiguillé dans certains choix d'écriture et a même trouvé le titre. Naturellement son soutien dépasse les strictes limites de la Fan Fiction et je lui en suis éternellement redevable, mais je me devais de l'évoquer ici.**_

_** Un grand merci à ma relectrice de talent, prolixius5 qui malgré beaucoup d'écrits personnels, m'a offert de me relire et me corriger. N'hésitez pas à aller voir ses écrits car elle possède une plume hors du commun. **_

_** Côté écritures, en dehors de cette FF, je pense et j'espère que la saison à venir m'inspirera d'autres écrits (OS, fics,...). Je travaille également sur l'écriture d'une nouvelle qui sort de l'univers des Fans Fictions dans lequel j'ai toujours écrit. Lorsque j'aurai plus de chapitres d'écrits, je tenterai de le publier et de le soumettre à la critique.**_

_** Cette FF fait suite au season finale de la saison 6. D'autres auteurs se sont tentés à l'exercice, avec Tyson comme personnage principal. Je pense notamment à Izabel65 dans "Loin de toi". Il faut d'ailleurs que je continue à lire son histoire car elle est très bien. Celle que je vais vous proposer est différente, avec des choix dans les personnages et leurs relations distincts et une autre intrigue. Mais il n'est pas anormal que plusieurs auteurs écrivant sur une même série aient des idées similaires. Ce qui compte ensuite c'est la façon de mener l'histoire.**_

_** Enfin, avant de vous laisser découvrir ce premier chapitre, sachez que comme l'a si bien dit Paul Aster "Les écrivains ne savent jamais juger leurs œuvres" je serai tout aussi avide que ravi d'avoir vos commentaires, critiques et appréciations sur mon histoire. J'ai en tout cas éprouvé un grand plaisir pour écrire ce premier chapitre et les suivants et j'espère que vous le ressentirez à la lecture. **_

_** Désolé de cette note d'auteur un peu longue mais j'avais beaucoup à vous dire. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

* * *

_**Quand le masque tombe**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Jerry Tyson**_

Dans un élan de rage que je n'aurai su contenir je balançais l'édition du jour du journal. Les nouvelles amenées par l'actualité étaient rarement bonnes. Depuis plusieurs années, l'économie mondiale était plongée dans une crise sans précédent, de nombreux pays étaient en situation de guerre, etc. Néanmoins, ce n'était nullement de si hautes considérations ou des sujets si sérieux qui avaient suscités cette ire en moi. Tout aussi futile que puisse paraître cette nouvelle, elle me faisait bouillir intérieurement et même si cela n'aurait aucun effet performatif sur la réalité, je jetai violemment le journal au fond de la pièce et poussai un cri qui résonna dans la pièce presque dépourvue de meubles dans laquelle je me trouvais. Tout ceci alerta Kelly qui accourut à grandes enjambées pour savoir ce qui avait bien pu me mettre dans cet état.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

La rage m'avait plongé dans un mutisme me rendant totalement aphone après avoir rugi comme un animal blessé et je ne faisais que lui indiquer l'édition du jour qui était étalée sur le sol. Elle se courba pour le ramasser, lut à voix haute et comprit :

_"Le romancier Richard Castle et le lieutenant de la police new-yorkaise Katherine Beckett, tous les deux natifs de New-York, sont heureux d'annoncer leurs fiançailles.1"_

Elle posa le journal sur un des seuls meubles de la pièce et vint vers moi. Je ne pouvais tolérer que cet homme soit heureux et vive au grand jour alors qu'il m'avait contraint à mener une existence recluse. Parce qu'il se croyait le plus malin j'avais été forcé de disparaître par deux fois et de réfréner ma pulsion à commettre des crimes comme je le désirais. Ce n'était pas tant la recherche de la souffrance chez mes victimes qui me donnait un frisson d'extase. Non tout cela je le réservais aux psychopathes de première zone. _"Les gens pensent que j'aime tuer ; le meurtre est seulement un acte. Tout réside dans l'anticipation, la planification...entrer dans leur vie, savoir que je vais tout leur prendre2"._ C'était ma philosophie et je l'avais partagée avec celui qui me persécutait et m'empêchait d'exercer mon art.

\- Je vais lui régler son compte sans plus attendre à ce prétentieux, dis-je me levant, emporté par la rage .

Voyant que je me précipitais à cause de ma colère très forte et impossible à contenir, Kelly tenta de me ramener à la raison.

\- Non cela ne te ressemble pas. Ce n'est pas ta façon d'opérer. Et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux pour Castle. La facilité ne te contenterait pas, Jerry.

Elle me connaissait très bien. Je n'avais pas souvent laissé une femme rentrer à ce point dans ma vie. Nous n'étions pas amants, même si quelques fois nous nous adonnions à quelques jeux sexuels. Sans doute avait-elle des sentiments pour moi, mais de mon côté je n'étais pas capable d'avoir une relation avec une femme. La faute sans doute à ma mère qui m'avait abandonné. J'avais pour les femmes autant d'admiration que de répulsion, mais le lien que j'avais tissé avec Kelly était tout particulier.

\- Tu as raison, dis-je alors que je lui tournais le dos contemplant l'extérieur sans réellement fixer un point en particulier.

Une nouvelle fois, j'allais devoir élaborer un plan et tenter de le piéger. Cette annonce du mariage était sans doute une occasion en or de régler mes comptes avec l'écrivain. Mais je devais frapper fort. La dernière fois, mon plan était bon mais il n'était pas parfait. Cette fois-ci, tout serait réglé au détail près et j'aurais ma vengeance. Peu importe les défaites dans les batailles tant que la victoire était au bout.

\- A quoi penses-tu? me demanda Kelly qui avait bien compris que j'étais déjà en train de réfléchir au plan que je devais élaborer.

\- Il fait le paon dans la presse pour son mariage. Beckett représente tellement pour lui que c'est une fabuleuse manière de l'atteindre.

A ce moment-là, je me retournai pour faire face à Kelly dont le visage arborait un merveilleux sourire. Avec elle je pouvais exprimer toutes les idées qui me traversaient l'esprit, je savais qu'elle les réceptionnait parfaitement bien. Au-delà de ça elle apportait souvent des touches personnelles. Et contrairement à beaucoup de psychopathes, je considérais que les complices étaient capitaux. Ils m'aidaient à faire diversion, à exécuter certaines phases de mon plan. Mais elle était plus qu'une simple complice, c'était presque une partenaire. Finalement Castle et moi n'étions pas si différents, et ce sur plus d'un point, nous avions tous deux une associée qui nous rendait meilleur dans notre art.

\- Et comment comptes-tu procéder? me demanda mon acolyte trop impatiente pour attendre que je poursuive de moi-même.

\- Les laisser Beckett et lui préparer ce jour qu'ils attendent tant, puis alors qu'il sera en route vers le bonheur extrême, freiner sa course, le priver et qu'il se retrouve finalement spectateur passif d'un drame au lieu d'être l'acteur principal de la scène de romance la plus importante de sa vie.

En disant ces mots, je jubilais déjà, très impatient de concevoir dans les moindres détails mon plan d'attaque et au regard brillant de Kelly, je devinais qu'il en était de même pour elle.

\- Si je te suis tu comptes enlever Castle le jour du mariage, le remplacer et le laisser contempler un autre épouser Beckett.

\- Tout à fait ma chère, tout à fait, répondis-je appréciant une fois de plus qu'elle suive parfaitement le cheminement de mon esprit.

\- C'est brillant Jerry, réellement brillant.

\- Et je comptais d'ailleurs sur toi pour l'aspect technique du double. Tu as été si brillante pour cloner Lanie Parish et Javier Esposito. Seulement cette fois le clone va vivre et remplacer Castle.

Elle mit un certain temps à me répondre et je devinais qu'elle était en train d'examiner les forces et les faiblesses de mon plan. En cela j'adorais travailler avec elle, car ce n'était pas une groupie hystérique qui dirait amen à toutes mes idées. Non, elle savait me montrer mes limites et me permettait de me surpasser dans mon art.

\- Tu es bien conscient qu'il va nous falloir créer plus qu'un double plastique de Castle mais également un sosie comportemental. Ce qui est sans doute, vu ma maîtrise de la chirurgie esthétique, le plus compliqué à entreprendre.

\- Cela va être fascinant, dis-je empreint d'une excitation sans égal.

\- As-tu déjà pensé à comment travailler l'aspect comportemental? Car il faudra que Beckett soit bluffée pour que tu réussisses.

\- Nous allons triompher Kelly. Nous allons choisir quelqu'un qui les côtoie au quotidien.

Elle fronça les sourcils, visiblement sceptique de mon assurance affichée.

\- Tu penses trouver facilement quelqu'un au commissariat pour réaliser cette mission?

\- Ma chère Kelly, tout d'abord il ne faut pas croire en la bonté naturelle de l'être humain. Et même si Castle a beaucoup de fans, je pense qu'au commissariat, il y a une flopée de jeunes bleus qui nourrit une rancune envers lui.

\- Pour quelle raison?

\- Et bien Beckett.

\- Beckett? fit-elle toujours aussi interrogative.

\- Oui, elle est la meilleure de la police criminelle et qui plus est, elle est tout sauf repoussante.

Elle opina du chef avant d'ajouter :

\- Oui il ne lui manque pas grand-chose pour être parfaite, c'est ce que je lui ai dit la première fois où nous nous sommes rencontrées.

\- En effet, et donc pour toutes ces raisons, je suis persuadé que plus d'un bleu considère que l'écrivain usurpe sa place auprès de Beckett et sera donc prêt à participer à notre plan.

\- Il ne reste plus qu'à le trouver, me dit-elle, définitivement emballée par ce plan d'attaque.

Après tout je n'étais plus le seul désormais à nourrir cette rancœur envers Castle et c'était en cela que Kelly s'avérait une alliée remarquable. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle aussi avait dû fuir en même temps que moi lorsque nos plans avaient été déjoués par l'écrivain et sa muse.

* * *

_**Quelques jours plus tard...**_

J'avais passé plusieurs journées au commissariat et aux alentours pour observer une recrue potentielle. J'avais pris mon temps, mais ce n'était ni une mince affaire ni une étape à négliger. Car de celle-ci découlait toute la suite du plan. Sans difficulté je m'étais fait passer pour un élève tout juste sorti de l'académie de police. Par chance pour moi et mes projets ce n'était pas une légende que les flics passaient beaucoup de temps à manger des doughnuts autour de la machine à café et à boire des bières après leur service. Cela m'avait permis de bien m'intégrer au groupe, de les connaître et de faire mon choix. Il ne m'avait fallu que deux jours pour trouver le client idéal : un certain Thibault.

Je ne m'étais pas trompé en avançant que certains pouvaient nourrir une grande rancune à l'encontre de Castle. Le jeune homme en question avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour le grand personnage que je prévoyais pour lui. Tel un metteur en scène, je lui donnais un des rôles principaux de mon plan. Alors que j'avais lancé plusieurs fois le sujet Castle sur la table, il avait toujours paru le plus véhément et le plus rancunier des candidats possibles. C'est ainsi qu'un soir, après une énième bière, j'avais fait mon approche avec prudence.

Quand bien même il s'était montré plutôt réceptif, c'est en douceur que j'avais continué mes approches. Je devais être certain de mon jugement avant de lui exposer le plan. C'était un choix risqué de mettre une tierce personne dans la boucle. Kelly avait su gagner ma confiance mais je ne connaissais que très peu Thibault. Cependant, la confiance était quelque chose qui se gagnait et quoi de mieux que ce genre de situation pour que le nouveau fasse ses preuves. De toute façon, s'il me trahissait, il n'aurait guère de temps pour aller alerter Castle. Je n'aimais pas tuer sans motif et précipitamment mais quand ma survie était en jeu, je n'hésitais pas.

Lorsque Kelly et moi lui eûmes exposé notre plan, il avait très vite adhéré et c'est ainsi qu'il s'était peu à peu rapproché de l'équipe de Beckett, avait cherché à récolter le maximum d'informations allant même jusqu'à sympathiser avec l'écrivain alors qu'il le détestait. Mais c'est en connaissant parfaitement sa cible que l'on avait le plus de chances de l'abattre. Il avait eu du mal dans un premier temps, mais jour après jour, il revenait avec des capacités en plus et l'on y travaillait ensemble pour que la ressemblance soit la plus parfaite possible. Finalement il avait compris qu'il était comme un acteur qui devait coller au plus près des traits d'un personnage afin de rendre le film le plus crédible possible. Je lui citais de nombreux exemples pour le motiver, dont celui du rappeur américain 50 Cent s'étant métamorphosé physiquement pour son rôle dans _Things fall apart_.

Tout comme j'avais moi-même étudié, épié Castle pendant des mois avant de le faire accuser de meurtre, Thibault collait de plus en plus à son rôle. Parallèlement, Kelly mettait tout au point pour la transformation physique. Celle-ci, vu les progrès faits par notre complice, ne devait plus tarder. De mon côté, je guettais les pages people des quotidiens new-yorkais, traquant l'annonce du mariage. Le couple semblait prendre son temps pour fixer le moment exact. Bien qu'étant très impatient de mettre la suite du plan à exécution, le temps jouait en notre faveur. En effet, plus Thibault aurait l'occasion de côtoyer le romancier, plus la ressemblance serait parfaite. La nuit, je rêvais de ce moment où Castle serait mon prisonnier, spectateur passif de sa propre vie.

Equipé d'une micro-caméra, Thibault filmait les interactions qu'il avait avec Castle mais il volait également certaines scènes d'intimité entre l'écrivain et sa détective de fiancée. Ainsi, il pourrait se les passer en boucle une fois la transformation physique en route. J'avais conservé les enregistrements faits au moment où j'épiais Castle dans son appartement à son insu. Ces vidéos seraient très utiles dans la phase finale de notre préparation. Plus les jours passaient et plus la gestuelle était similaire, la façon de parler également et pour parfaire le tableau, ces contacts avaient alimenté sa rancœur pour l'auteur à succès. Thibault surpassait mes attentes, il avait appris très vite. Je n'étais pas souvent admiratif de mes semblables , pourtant il forçait mon respect. Il n'était pas rare que le soir après le dîner, il continuait à travailler sur les vidéos, comme un acteur relisant le script de son rôle le plus important.

La préparation du plan me mettait dans tous mes états. J'étais même par moment euphorique en songeant à l'impact que cela allait avoir. Cette exaltation m'avait conduit à aménager notre repère de manière un peu moins austère. J'avais récupéré des meubles à droite et à gauche puis investi dans un peu de peinture rendant notre habitation plus chaleureuse. Ce n'était qu'un logement provisoire, avant le triomphe et puis enfin la liberté. Néanmoins, ce lieu de transit pouvait le rester encore quelques mois donc autant le rendre agréable.

Ce soir, comme souvent, je regardai Thibault répéter avec toujours autant de sérieux les gestes, les intonations, et tout ce qu'il avait pu étudier en termes de langage non verbal chez Castle. J'étais fasciné par son application mais également par la ressemblance de plus en plus approchante. Absorbé par le spectacle, je fus surpris d'entendre la voix de Kelly me dire :

\- C'est impressionnant, n'est-ce pas?

Je me tournai vers elle et m'aperçus qu'elle me tendait un verre de vin. J'acceptai cette offrande avec plaisir et fis tinter mon verre contre le sien. C'est elle qui choisit le thème de la célébration :

\- A ton œuvre.

\- A notre œuvre, corrigeai-je immédiatement tant elle était également artisane du plan échafaudé.

Elle me répondit par un sourire et nous contemplâmes ensemble les prouesses de notre sujet, rêvant tous deux à retrouver notre liberté. Pour moi c'était non seulement une liberté de circuler mais aussi et surtout d'être.

\- Tu as vraiment réuni une mine d'informations sur Castle, c'est conséquent.

\- "Le vrai pouvoir, c'est la connaissance3", ajoutai-je en trempant mes lèvres dans le vin.

Elle acquiesça cette maxime laissant ses lèvres flirter avec le liquide pourpre. Une nouvelle fois je fis le parallèle entre Castle et moi au sujet de notre acolyte. Et bien qu'il faisait tout pour paraître normal, lui et moi étions si semblables. Il finirait par l'admettre et je pourrais en faire mon plus grand disciple, mon égal. Dépossédé de son bonheur avec Beckett, obligé de voir un autre homme vivre sa propre vie, je n'aurais aucun mal à le convertir à ce que je prêchais. Je ne pouvais que fantasmer sur cette association potentielle. J'étais bon mais je pouvais être encore meilleur avec un tel allié. Il serait mon chef d'œuvre, comme le David l'était à Michelangelo. Cette nuit-là, je m'endormis sur ses délicieuses pensées.

* * *

**_Références utilisées :_**

_1 Castle S06E13_

_2 Castle S0505, Probable Cause, Extrait de la conversation entre Castle et Tyson à la prison._

_3 Francis Bacon extrait de Meditationes sacrae._

* * *

_**La suite lundi prochain...**_

_**D'ici là je vous souhaite un très bon season premiere pour la Saison 7 de Castle ainsi qu'une excellente semaine.**_

_**Bien à vous,**_

_**Gillesinlove**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Très chers lecteurs,**_

_**Nous sommes lundi et c'est donc le jour de publication. J'étais réellement impatient de partager cette FF car elle est plus ou moins en chantier dans ma tête depuis le mois de Mars dernier ! L'écriture a poursuivi son cours cette semaine et je suis content de l'avancement. Il est certain que la bonne réception facilite largement le processus. Comme toujours merci à ma bêta qui fait un travail aussi rapide que remarquable de relecture et de conseils. Grand merci à la muse aussi sans qui cette FF n'existerait pas. Quelques remerciements adressés avant de vous laisser avec le personnage du jour.**_

_** Mistyarrow : Je te retrouve toi et tes commentaires avec beaucoup de plaisir. Cela m'a fait sourire d'ailleurs que tu sois la première à laisser une review. C'est en effet une FF plus sombre que la plupart de mes écrits néanmoins je reste moi donc cela ne sera pas forcément toujours le cas. La série soulève le parallèle entre Castle et Tyson et je me suis bien amusé à le renforcer car c'est effectivement une ligne intéressante. Pourtant au départ le personnage me faisait un peu peur car il est complexe et je n'étais pas certain d'avoir la carrure pour l'incarner à travers l'écrit. Je ne donnerai pas trop de détails sur mes plans car tu les découvriras au fur et à mesure. Pour ce qui est des personnages, j'essaie de jouer un peu avec l'éventail proposé par la série un peu comme nous l'avions fait avec Sarah dans "Sans laisser de traces". Donc j'espère que tu seras contente du rôle réservé à chacun.**_

_** caskett71 : Hello ! C'est avec plaisir que je vais essayer de relever les challenges de cette FF en essayant de répondre à ces questions et aux attentes tout en respectant au mieux les personnages de la série. Il ne faudra donc pas hésiter à faire des critiques. Elles sont constructives et permettent d'améliorer. En souhaitant que la suite te plaise également.**_

_** prolixius5 : Il fallait au moins dérouler le tapis rouge pour une si merveilleuse collaboration. Merci encore pour les corrections et suggestions. **_

_** AlwaysCaskett3012 : Hey ! Tes compliments me sont allés droit au cœur et c'est vraiment très gentil de dire tout cela. Comme toujours c'est la série qui m'inspire. L'épisode de Disciple a été vraiment un foyer d'inspiration et ensuite le titre du season finale m'a guidé vers une histoire plus sombre. Puis j'ai fait pas mal de recherches, ce qui je l'espère se verra dans les chapitres plus tard, pour tenter de vous présenter une histoire solide. J'admets que tromper Beckett est un sacré défi ! J'espère que la suite te conviendra et une nouvelle fois merci pour ton merveilleux message.**_

_** loelia2007 : Je n'ai pas beaucoup suivi les réactions suite au season premiere mais celle-ci est effectivement logique. Je vais justement utiliser un peu plus le personnage de Nieman donc j'espère que cela continuera à te plaire.**_

_**Quand le masque tombe**_

_**Chapitre 2 : Kelly Nieman**_

Depuis mes plus jeunes années ou du moins aussi loin que je pouvais remonter, j'avais toujours été fascinée par la perfection et sa quête. C'est tout logiquement que je m'étais tournée vers des études de médecine et m'étais spécialisée dans la chirurgie esthétique. Certes la perfection était un idéal vers lequel on ne pouvait que tendre sans jamais l'atteindre, mais je n'avais jamais accepté de me contenter de l'acceptable. L'être humain était perfectible et en matière esthétique la chirurgie du XXIème siècle offrait beaucoup de possibilités. A côté de mes activités de praticienne je me passionnais pour les recherches portant sur le clonage et en particulier le clonage humain même si celui-ci était prohibé par la loi. Néanmoins la science continuait d'avancer et les législations pouvaient évoluer. L'Histoire l'avait démontré à plusieurs reprises et il ne pourrait en être autrement pour cette possibilité qui ouvrait tant de portes.

C'est cette connivence qui m'avait rapprochée de Jerry Tyson à la fin de l'année 2013. Je donnais une conférence suite au premier clonage humain réussi mais également sur les progrès en matière de chirurgie plastique et esthétique et il m'avait posé de nombreuses questions se faisant passer à ce moment là pour un de mes confrères provenant d'un autre État. Ses interrogations toutes extrêmement pertinentes m'avaient conduite à aller boire un verre avec lui à l'issue de la conférence et puis nous étions allés dîner. J'étais aux anges car ravie de trouver une connexion si particulière avec quelqu'un sur un sujet qui faisait plus que débat socialement et éthiquement parlant.

Plus la soirée passait et plus je voyais en cet homme un visionnaire mais surtout un semblable avec qui je pouvais exprimer mes passions sans me cacher ou encore rougir. Lui aussi s'était largement étendu mais à travers ses questions un peu trop novices et précises je découvris qu'il n'était pas un plasticien issu du Texas et ne s'appelait pas Terry Jyson comme il s'était présenté quelques heures plus tôt.

Mais je n'en avais que cure, il avait trop piqué ma curiosité pour que j'en reste là. Et par ailleurs nous étions trop en symbiose pour que je ne m'attache à ce détail. Il me fascinait lui, pas le personnage qu'il avait créé pour m'approcher mais ce qu'il me laissait entrevoir. J'étais pourtant quelqu'un de très rationnel et pragmatique, mais il avait trouvé les clés pour faire tomber les barrières de ma raison.

Lorsque je le confrontai à ma découverte il se ferma subitement, tenta de couper court à notre échange et s'énerva même un peu. Sans doute redoutait-il que j'alerte des passants ou carrément les autorités de sa supercherie. Mais il n'en fut rien et lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de moi il retrouva son calme et nous poursuivîmes notre discussion. Si la colère chez les hommes m'avait parfois fait peur, la sienne m'excita d'une étrange façon. Qui était donc cet homme? Et comment était-il capable de produire tout cela chez moi? La soirée se prolongea et je continuai à nous trouver d'innombrables points communs.

Il se dévoila peu à peu jusqu'à m'avouer sa véritable identité. C'était une célébrité dans son domaine et tout aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître son statut de tueur en série ne m'inquiéta pas. Je voyais en lui un alter égo qui dans son art était en quête de perfection. Et je ne pus que me reconnaître dans de tels traits. Il ne mit pas longtemps à me convaincre de participer à un de ses projets où je pourrais exercer mon art, me défiant de réaliser des clones physiques de deux personnes. Au départ il ne m'expliqua pas réellement ses motivations mais nos contacts se firent plus réguliers. Il s'ouvrit progressivement jusqu'à former le partenariat qui était le nôtre aujourd'hui.

Au fil des mois je m'étais rendue compte que j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui, de son génie, de sa folie, de l'attention qu'il portait à planifier tous ses actes. Mais je savais que cela resterait une relation à sens unique. Il avait été franc, m'avouant qu'il ne pourrait jamais tomber amoureux d'une femme, et encore moins être engagé dans une telle relation. Cela ne m'empêcha pas de l'admirer, de collaborer avec lui et d'avoir avec lui des relations physiques quand nous en éprouvions le besoin.

Depuis ma rencontre avec lui, ma vie avait pris un tout autre sens. Bien sûr il y avait mon activité professionnelle que j'exerçais dans un cabinet, mais le travail que je devais accomplir pour Jerry était nettement plus intéressant. Ce n'était pas juste refaire le nez d'une énième actrice, ou encore une plastie mammaire. Non, il me demandait de l'art, celui de réaliser des sosies. Pour son plan il fallait que l'illusion soit parfaite. J'aimais ce niveau d'exigence qu'il demandait et cela me convenait car je n'avais jamais su me contenter de la médiocrité.

L'exigence de Jerry m'amena à repousser les limites de mon art et de la quête de la perfection. Et ce challenge me stimulait au plus haut point. La première étape avait été de réaliser les sosies plastiques de deux connaissances de l'écrivain Ricard Castle et de la détective Kate Beckett. Mais ces doubles n'avaient été utilisés que pour des opérations sans trop de danger et ensuite, Jerry les avait éliminés. Cependant cette fois-ci, Thibault serait en contact direct avec Kate Beckett et il devrait faire une illusion parfaite aussi bien physique que comportementale. Cette jeune femme étant brillante, cela rendait le défi encore plus important. Mais c'est en se fixant des objectifs élevés que l'on était capable de se surpasser. J'observais Thibault s'entraîner et il s'approcha chaque jour un peu plus de Richard Castle. Soudain j'entendis la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir et se refermer et Jerry arriver. Il tenait à sa main l'édition du jour du journal et il me le tendit déjà ouvert à une page particulière. Je me doutais un peu de ce dont il s'agissait mais en parcourant rapidement les colonnes j'en eus la confirmation. L'article titrait : "Le romancier Richard Castle et le lieutenant de la police de New-York Katherine Beckett se marieront le 12 mai prochain".

Notre opération prenait une tournure plus concrète, nous avions à présent une date butoir, ce qui changeait toujours beaucoup de choses. J'allais entrer en scène et opérer Thibault de façon à l'échanger avec Castle juste avant le mariage. J'étais ravie et il en était de même pour lui qui attendait patiemment l'annonce en planifiant dans les moindres détails son plan. Je ne fus pas étonnée que Jerry me dise :

\- Ce soir nous célébrons cette bonne nouvelle : je vais commander un repas et demain ça sera le début d'une nouvelle étape.

Même si nous n'allions pas sortir pour ce dîner de célébration, je m'apprêtai néanmoins, très euphorique autant de la soirée qui s'annonçait que des jours et semaines à venir. Le dîner fut un régal et je me retrouvai en tête à tête avec Jerry. Il m'apporta mon verre de vin qu'il avait pris soin de remplir et nous trinquâmes à notre projet. Il n'était pas du genre à mettre la charrue avant les bœufs, mais cette annonce amenait du concret à notre entreprise et même si dès demain nous allions nous remettre au travail, une petite trêve festive était la bienvenue. Souriant dans son verre il me dit :

\- Alors tu te sens à la hauteur pour démarrer la transformation physique de Thibault?

\- Oui je suis prête et je crois que mes dernières réalisations étaient plutôt des réussites.

\- Il est vrai que leur réalisme était surprenant. Je peux t'assurer que ce détective hispanique et la légiste ont dû en faire des mauvais rêves pendant plusieurs jours.

J'appréciai ce compliment car sans en être avare, il n'en délivrait que rarement. Le scrutant je lui demandai :

\- Comment comptes-tu procéder pour l'enlèvement?

\- Ma chère je vais me servir de ces merveilleuses traditions qui éloignent le futur marié de sa promise pendant de nombreuses heures le jour du mariage. Nous procéderons au remplacement lorsqu'il ira chercher son smoking pour la cérémonie, dit-il en souriant;

\- Et quels sont tes projets après pour Castle? Le tuer?

\- Tout dépendra de lui en réalité.

Quelque peu étonnée je l'interrogeai :

\- Qu'entends-tu par là Jerry?

\- Et bien je pense que Castle en dépit de tout le mal qu'il se donne n'est guère différent de moi. Désespéré de voir son âme sœur mariée à son clone, j'espère le convaincre de rejoindre mon clan. Il sera mon œuvre la plus magistrale, mon disciple le plus parfait.

Pendant ses propos je vis que ses yeux brillaient et qu'il était presque en état de transe en pensant à cette éventuelle collaboration. Cependant s'il exaltait, de mon côté ma gorge se resserrait. Qu'allais-je devenir s'il réussissait à convertir l'écrivain? N'étais-je au final qu'un pion accessoire dans l'échiquier de Jerry? Néanmoins je noyais mes doutes dans une nouvelle gorgée de vin. Je n'allais pas gâcher cette soirée qui s'annonçait si prometteuse pour cela. Et c'était à moi de faire en sorte de mériter Jerry, Castle disciple ou pas. Dans la vie il ne fallait pas se contenter de ramasser les fleurs qui étaient à nos pieds. Si l'on voulait des fleurs rares il fallait se démener davantage.

Dès le lendemain je commençais la transformation physique de Thibault, les opérations durant plusieurs heures. A chaque fois il fallait être méticuleux et surveiller. Nous ne pouvions pas prendre le risque de perdre notre patient. Aux opérations succédaient de nombreux soins et traitements. Je lui appliquai des crèmes cicatrisantes pour accélérer la guérison de la peau. Il s'entraîna intensément durant sa convalescence mais il se fatiguait plus vite aussi, c'est pourquoi je le mettai sous vitamines.

Dix jours après les dernières opérations, je retirais définitivement les bandages et conviai Jerry à la découverte. Il n'avait pas souhaité rendre visite à Thibault plus tôt, redoutant sans doute un échec. Mais lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, voyant le résultat, il se figea et arbora un grand sourire :

\- C'est un chef d'œuvre, Kelly.

Thibault, qui ne s'était pas encore vu lui non plus, nous demanda un miroir et nous l'accompagnâmes dans la salle de bain où il put s'observer. Lui non plus n'en revenait pas de la transformation. Ce soir là, nous commandâmes une pizza et Thibault fut chargé de réceptionner le livreur. Vraisemblablement les opérations avaient fonctionné car le jeune homme lui demanda un autographe pour sa petite amie qui était fan de Richard Castle. Nous étions donc prêts pour la suite du plan et les jours restants avant la cérémonie allaient nous permettre de répéter les moindres détails jusqu'à ce que chacun de nous connaisse sa partition sur le bout des doigts.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bien le bonsoir,**_

_**J'espère que la semaine a été bonne pour vous. Désolé pour le postage un peu tardif par rapport au standard mais j'avais littéralement oublié que nous étions lundi ^^**_

_**Comme toujours j'ai pris plaisir à écrire ce chapitre et je souhaite que cela se ressente à la lecture et un remerciement éternel au fantastique travail fait par ma bêta.  
Merci à muse également de se pencher si souvent sous mon inspiration et de me prodiguer de si merveilleux conseils et encouragements.  
**_

_** prolixius5 : Que de compliments qui me vont droit au cœur tant je suis fan de tes écrits, de ta plume. Et une nouvelle fois merci pour cette collaboration scripturale.**_

_** Mistyarrow : Après les chapitres de cette FF sont un peu moins longs, mais je ne voulais pas trop me répéter et ne pas reproduire certaines erreurs du passé. Le personnage de Kelly mériterait d'être plus approfondi dans la série, mais peut être que cela sera le cas. Une nouvelle fois merci de ta fidélité et de tes encouragements.**_

_** AlwaysCaskett3012 : Merci beaucoup. En effet j'accentue les traits pour la ressemblance entre les deux duos mais tout en partant toujours le plus possible de l'univers de la série. Pour la suite je pense que tu auras une idée des émotions mais surtout dans le prochain chapitre ! Cela sera un autre personnage mais qui ?!**_

_** caskett71 : Merci pour ton commentaire. Effectivement nous n'en savons pas trop sur Kelly, ni même sur son identité. Le chapitre n'était d'ailleurs pas évident car j'avais peu d'éléments mais il ne fallait pas non plus produire quelque chose d'OOC considérant les éléments donnés dans le 6x9. Mais si je n'aimais pas les défis je ne serai pas là! En espérant que la suite te plaise.**_

* * *

_**Quand le masque tombe**_

_**Chapitre 3 : Richard Castle**_

Le mois de mai approchait à grands pas et avec lui le moment de l'année que j'attendais le plus. Non, ce n'était pas une célébration de Noël pour le moins atypique, mais tout simplement le jour où je m'unirais à la femme que j'aimais. Je n'en étais pas à mon premier mariage mais celui-là était spécial. J'avais aimé et épousé Meredith et Gina mais c'était différent. Je ne cherchais pas à renier l'amour que j'avais pu avoir pour mes premières femmes, mais avec Kate, j'évoluais dans une autre dimension, et ce, dès le premier jour. J'avais épousé Meredith car elle était tombée enceinte et que nous nous aimions ; mais nous étions beaucoup trop jeunes et elle n'était visiblement pas prête à demeurer dans une relation monogame. Avec Gina, il s'était avéré que c'était davantage un mariage de raison : j'étais père, elle avait une bonne situation et nous étions en relation tous les deux. Seulement ni la jeunesse, ni la raison n'avaient été des succès et finalement les sentiments triomphaient. Depuis mes deux premiers mariages, j'avais mûri et vieilli, Alexis était maintenant une jeune adulte qui volait pratiquement de ses propres ailes.

En demandant Kate en mariage il y a un an, je ne pensais pas qu'elle dirait oui, je l'espérais mais je n'en étais pas certain. Et si j'avais dû miser j'aurai plutôt envisagé un "non" ou tout du moins un "pas pour le moment". Mais elle avait dit "OUI". Katherine Beckett, lieutenant de police de son état, qui avait mis quatre ans à admettre que nous étions plus que des amis ou des partenaires m'avait dit « oui » En même temps qu'elle avait accepté ma demande en mariage, elle avait également quitté le 12th precinct de New-York pour les bureaux fédéraux de Washington.

Son déménagement dans la capitale et accessoirement à plus de 300 kilomètres n'avait pas été facile à gérer pour nous deux. Mais _"ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus forts"_ comme le disait Nietzsche et cela s'était merveilleusement appliqué à notre relation depuis toutes ces années. Le plus dur avait été de ne plus la voir et l'avoir toute la journée. Après avoir passé toutes nos journées ensemble pendant les heures de travail, puis les journées entières lorsque nous étions devenus intimes, elle travaillait et vivait désormais dans une autre ville. Toutefois, grâce à notre relation et aux nouvelles technologies aussi, nous avions su créer quelque chose de nouveau. Cette relation à distance n'avait finalement duré que quelques mois, puisqu'à l'occasion d'une affaire qui l'avait amenée à New-York avec sa nouvelle équipe, elle avait été renvoyée. C'était son sens de la justice et sa droiture qui avaient entrainé son renvoi. Même si son travail en tant qu'agent fédéral lui plaisait, certains éléments avaient pu lui manquer.

Depuis son retour, elle était de plus en plus présente au loft. Elle avait conservé son appartement mais y allait de moins en moins souvent et ceci n'était pas pour me déplaire. J'aimais tellement notre vie commune faite de moments aussi quotidiens qu'adorables. Moi qui détestais la routine , je me découvris comblé de bonheur par nos petits rituels : les parties de scrabble, les verres de vin le soir en rentrant ou après le dîner. Je chérissais ces moments à deux tout autant car nous savions également être l'un sans l'autre.

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que nous étions ensemble et j'avais le sentiment que notre relation ne cessait de se transformer et de progresser. Bien évidemment nous avions nos disputes, mais tous les couples se disputaient et de toute façon une fois l'orage passé, nous revenions toujours l'un vers l'autre. Ce sentiment de découvrir de nouveaux éléments entre nous ou le fait que notre relation avec le temps ne se soit pas détériorée, bien au contraire, me ravissait. Notre complicité s'était même décuplée, nous nous taquinions toujours autant, le désir était intact, nous pouvions aussi bien nous comporter comme des enfants de 9 ans dans une boutique de sucreries qu'avoir des conversations très sérieuses. J'étais vraiment comblé par cette relation, qui m'apportait tout ce que j'avais sans doute toujours souhaité. Et j'espérais être capable de transcrire tout ceci dans les vœux que je prononcerai le jour du mariage.

Je devais encore écrire ces derniers. D'ailleurs nous étions un peu en compétition avec Kate sur le premier qui aurait fini de les écrire. Elle disait qu'elle partait avec un handicap sachant que l'écriture était mon domaine. Néanmoins, si écrire à propos de personnages de fiction était mon métier, j'avais parfois plus de mal à coucher mes sentiments sur le papier ou même les dire. Rappelons qu'il m'avait fallu attendre trois années et qu'elle soit gisante dans mes bras, une balle en pleine poitrine, pour lui dire que je l'aimais. J'avais toujours eu une certaine pudeur sur mes sentiments, il ne m'était donc pas si aisé de les verbaliser.

Le loft était relativement tranquille, Alexis travaillait dans sa chambre je m'installai donc à mon bureau pour entamer l'écriture de cet écrit si important. Une fois l'ordinateur allumé j'ouvris un nouveau document et une page blanche apparut avec l'inévitable curseur qui clignotait en attendant que mes doigts se mettent à jouer sur le clavier. N'ayant pas envie de laisser cette page blanche trop longtemps, je commençai à écrire "Kate" suivi d'une virgule et à enregistrer le document dans mes dossiers. Non que j'eus peur de perdre ce seul mot mais c'était une de mes petites manies dans mon processus d'écriture. Ces détails rituels effectués, je tendis mes jambes pour les installer sur mon bureau et posai mon ordinateur portable sur celles-ci. Puis je me penchai en arrière sur mon fauteuil, saisis machinalement un crayon sur mon bureau et le fis tourner entre mon pouce et mon index. Je faisais souvent cela en cherchant l'inspiration, cela m'occupait suffisamment l'esprit car le défi était de ne pas faire tomber le crayon tout en me laissant divaguer vers d'autres pensées en même temps. Mon crayon tomba lorsque je fus tiré de ma bulle par ma fille :

\- Hey Dad, j'allais me faire un thé mais je ne savais pas que tu écrivais. Nikki Heat?

\- Hey Pumpkin, non je suis sur les vœux pour le mariage, c'est donc volontiers pour le thé. Qui sait peut-être trouverai-je l'inspiration en voyant le lait se mélanger avec la boisson.

Ma fille me sourit et alla à la cuisine, je reposai mon ordinateur sur le bureau et pris sa suite. Elle avait déjà mis de l'eau à chauffer avant de venir me voir, ainsi elle versa cette dernière dans une théière libérant les arômes du thé. Pendant qu'il infusait elle me questionna :

\- Alors tu t'en sors?

\- J'ai du mal à m'y mettre. J'ai l'impression que tout ce que je pourrais écrire ne rendrait pas justice à ce que je ressens et je veux tellement que ce jour soit spécial et unique, comme elle l'est pour moi.

\- Dad, ce jour sera spécial quoiqu'il arrive pour Kate et pour toi aussi. Essaie de ne pas trop te mettre la pression pour ce texte. Dis tout ce que tu ressens et je suis persuadée que ça sera parfait.

Les paroles d'Alexis étaient comme souvent pleines de bon sens mais toujours sceptique, je lui rétorquai :

\- Mais si ce n'était pas assez?

\- Tu m'as dit un jour "Tout ce que tu sais, tout ce que tu apprendras est la vérité pour toi".

\- Ce n'est pas si mauvais, répondis-je en haussant les sourcils.

Elle sourit et me donna une tape affectueuse sur le bras tout en servant le thé maintenant infusé dans des mugs.

\- Mais tu vois, j'aimerais tant lui rendre justice et faire tenir tout ce que j'ai à lui dire ne tiendra jamais dans ces vœux.

\- Ecris-lui un livre, me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. Et cette fois sans utiliser de personnages de fiction.

Je souris en regardant ma fille et après bu une gorgée de thé lui dit :

\- J'en ai déjà commencé un.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, papa? Je n'étais pas au courant!

\- C'est mon petit projet secret. Je n'ai écrit que quelques chapitres mais j'ai voulu commencer l'histoire quelques mois avant notre rencontre pour montrer le cheminement et l'évolution de nos personnes.

\- Ca fait très Musso, j'adore répondit Alexis toujours enthousiaste.

J'avais eu cette idée un jour en discutant avec Kate, lorsqu'elle m'avait suggéré de sortir de mon univers. Et son conseil avait fait son chemin dans mon esprit. De fait, un jour où j'étais à l'appartement, j'avais posé les premières lignes de cet écrit que j'avais intitulé _"A story of us"_. Paradoxalement, j'avais eu moins de mal avec les chapitres qui présentaient Kate que les miens.

\- Et j'aimerais lui donner le jour du mariage.

\- J'adore cette idée! fit-elle toujours aussi enjouée.

Je tenais beaucoup à faire un cadeau particulier à ma fiancée. En effet, ma situation me permettait de lui acheter tout ce que je souhaitais. Mais ce que je ressentais pour elle avait une valeur inestimable et aucune richesse sur cette terre n'atteignait ceci. Et je devais avouer que j'aimais beaucoup notre histoire. Objectivement, je la trouvais belle et si j'avais pu créer un fan club, je l'aurai probablement fait. Elle me donnait envie de crier à en perdre la voix sur tous les toits de cette ville que je l'aimais comme un fou, un damné.

\- En plus je suis tellement inspiré pour écrire cette histoire. Il me suffit de quelques heures pour écrire un chapitre. Si j'avais la même inspiration pour les vœux, ceux-ci seraient déjà finis.

\- Il faut trouver ce qui te bloque, Dad et après je suis certaine que ça ira tout seul.

Ma fille avait raison. Quelque chose m'empêchait de mener à bien cet exercice. Peut-être que l'échec de mes précédents mariages me faisait peur et paralysait mon énergie créatrice. Ou alors comme je l'avais dit plus tôt à Alexis, j'avais trop à cœur d'écrire quelque chose d'inédit et d'unique parce que c'était ELLE. Soudain, l'inspiration me frappa et un sourire étira mes lèvres. Je cherchais en fait une accroche pour lancer mon discours et en discuter avec ma fille m'avait permis de la trouver.

\- Peut-être devrai-je commencer par parler du fait que nous nous sommes toujours suivis dans des endroits bizarres tous les deux1.

\- C'est une bonne amorce et tout en étant drôle, c'est assez vrai.

\- Oui, un peu comme tous les dangers qu'on a affrontés ensemble.

\- Voilà Dad, tu vois, tu y arrives. Ecris à propos de cela, car ça a un sens pour vous.

Et elle avait totalement raison, cela était plein de bon sens. Ces petites références nous parleraient surtout à nous deux et c'était ça qui me plaisait le plus. Car lors d'un mariage, les mariés étaient souvent très accaparés par l'évènement et profitaient finalement peu de cette journée unique.

\- Merci, Alexis.

\- Always Dad, me dit-elle en me posant affectueusement sa main sur la mienne. Allez maintenant, je crois que tu as du travail et je veux lire moi!

Il est vrai qu'Alexis relisait très souvent mes ébauches. J'étais ce que l'on appelle un écrivain impulsif et compulsif. La plupart du temps, les mots venaient de manière assez fluide et je ne me relisais pas. D'ailleurs je détestais ça, trouvant mes écrits toujours médiocres. Lorsque ma fille me relisait, il n'était pas rare qu'elle revienne vers moi pour me dire que j'avais dû oublier un mot dans la phrase, mon esprit allant souvent beaucoup plus vite que mes doigts sur le clavier.

Je pris mon mug et retournai dans mon bureau pour me mettre au travail comme me l'avait presque ordonné Alexis. Mais j'aimais que quelqu'un me motive pour continuer, car parfois j'avais tendance à « procrastiner » en buvant des litres de café alors que je devais écrire2. Je reprenais ma position fétiche pour écrire et cette fois-ci les mots me vinrent aisément. Le document texte se remplissait à toute allure et je regardais à peine l'écran tellement l'écriture était devenue fluide. Moins d'une heure après ma discussion avec ma fille je mis le point final à mes vœux. Je sauvegardai le tout une dernière fois et refermai le document. Je retournai à la cuisine pour mettre mon mug dans le lave-vaisselle.

Je passai le reste de la journée à écrire, mais cette fois le cadeau de mariage que je destinais à ma fiancée. Là aussi l'écriture fut aisée et je parvins même à aller jusqu'au bout, menant l'histoire à son terme. J'envoyai ensuite le fichier à un ami pour qu'il me serve de relecteur. Une fois qu'il me renverrait ses conseils avisés, je pourrais procéder à l'impression du petit roman. J'étais ravi, tout se passait comme je le souhaitais.

_**Quelques temps plus tard...le jour du mariage**_

Comme le voulait la tradition le jour du mariage, Kate avait quitté l'appartement au petit matin et je ne la reverrais qu'au moment de la cérémonie. De toute façon, outre cette tradition, il nous restait tellement de choses à faire que même si nous l'avions voulu, nous ne nous serions pas croisés. J'avais presque terminé toutes mes missions. Il ne me restait plus que le smoking à récupérer au pressing et je pourrais enfin aller prendre une longue douche chaude avant de m'habiller. Je me garai donc dans une ruelle et allai chercher mon habit de cérémonie. Il faisait beau et j'étais d'humeur radieuse.

Je récupérai le costume qui était protégé par une housse en toile fermant par un zip. A l'arrière de ma voiture l'on pouvait aisément suspendre des cintres grâce à un petit crochet. Je m'appliquai à cette tâche lorsque je sentis une odeur forte près de mon nez. Je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner que je m'effondrai, sans connaissance.

Lorsque je repris mes esprits, je regardai autour de moi sans reconnaître l'endroit. Il était certain que je n'étais plus dans la ruelle et les bracelets métalliques autour de mes mains me firent tout de suite comprendre que j'étais menotté. Mais ce n'était pas un jeu de rôle orchestré par ma fiancée, malheureusement. Je regardai autour de moi et entendis soudain un petit rire. Je dirigeai mon regard vers l'endroit d'où venait le son et une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien me dit :

\- Surprise Castle!

\- Tyson, dis-je la gorge douloureusement tellement ce nom suscitait l'effroi en moi.

* * *

_**Références utilisées**_

1 Saison 6 Episode 5. Castle à Beckett "Peut être qu'on devrait ajouter quelque chose dans nos vœux à propos de se suivre dans des endroits bizarres"

2 Saison 3 Episode 21

* * *

_**A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre. En attendant portez-vous bien.**_  
_**Bien à vous,**_

_**Gilles.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Très chers amis lecteurs,**_

_**Cette fois-ci je n'ai pas oublié que c'était le jour du post! Je suis vraiment épanoui avec cette FF qui me permet d'explorer certains côtés que je délaissais dans mes premiers écrits. Comme toutes les semaines je salue le travail de ma bêta qui remplit son rôle à merveille. Je lui ai d'ailleurs confié la (lourde) tâche de traduire "Raisons et sentiments" en anglais. Elle est vraiment courageuse.**_

_**Une pensée évidente pour ma muse qui m'aura largement aidé et accompagné dans ce travail d'écriture sachant me renvoyer à mes écrits quand cela était nécessaire. Avec un peu d'avance je lui souhaite un très bon anniversaire.**_

_** prolixius5 : Merci de laisser toutes les semaines un petit mot et d'être une si grande supportrice. C'est toujours aussi plaisant**_

_** Mistyarrow : C'est quoi ce langage voyons! Oui je suis sadique et cela ne risque pas de s'arranger, du moins pas tout de suite. J'aime aussi redorer un peu le blason d'Alexis qui depuis quelques saisons a un rôle un peu de chi**** selon moi. Et les moments complices père/fille des premières saisons me manquent parfois un peu. Mais qui sait je serai peut être comblé dans cette saison ci. Pour le livre je n'en dirai pas plus, mais il reviendra effectivement dans l'intrigue. Je suis ravi de te compter toujours dans mon lectorat. En attendant le nouvel épisode (j'adore l'idée du 7x04) je te souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

_** angelye : Et c'est également avec plaisir que je te retrouve ici! Au plaisir.**_

_** AlwaysCaskett3012 : Merci! Si cela peut rassurer je suis toujours romantique au fond donc je ne pense pas que l'histoire reste sombre tout le temps. Néanmoins j'aime mener cette histoire dans certains retranchements. Pour le livre celui de Rick à Kate ne sera pas à la lecture car il s'agirait d'un écrit trop personnel. En revanche pour l'idée, je me suis basé sur la nouvelle que je suis en train d'écrire plus personnelle et que je publierai sans doute une fois l'avancement satisfaisant. **_

_** caskett71 : Les personnages vont évoluer et traverser des étapes plus difficiles. Mais je ne suis pas amateur de souffrances gratuites et au final quoique l'on traverse dans la vie, cela nous aide à évoluer et à voir les choses autrement.**_

* * *

_**Quand le masque tombe**_

_**Chapitre 4 : Jerry Tyson**_

Enfin j'y étais arrivé, il était devant moi, menotté et totalement à ma totale. Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de rire et de jubiler au moment où il avait compris ce qui lui était arrivé. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de parler pour que je sache les émotions qui l'étreignaient. Ses yeux avaient tout dit au moment où son regard avait croisé le mien. Il pensait que cette journée serait la consécration de son amour pour Beckett, mais c'était finalement le jour de mon sacre. Comme l'avait dit ce génie de Machiavel _"__L'habituel défaut de l'homme est de ne pas prévoir l'orage par beau temps."_ C'était comme une prophétie créatrice. Castle était tellement dans sa bulle de bonheur à ce moment de sa vie qu'il n'aurait jamais pu voir venir mon plan. Dans ces moments-là de sa vie, l'être humain se croyait fort, puissant et insubmersible. Mais n'avait-on pas dit que le Titanic était insubmersible? L'histoire nous rappelle à tous ce qu'il était arrivé à ce paquebot.

\- Beckett vous retrouvera. Elle me cherchera dès qu'elle ne me verra pas, me lança-t-il.

\- Mon cher Castle, cette foi inébranlable que vous avez en elle ! Cela en est presque touchant. Mais elle sera comme vous aveuglée par le bonheur. Par contre, vous faites fausse route car je vous ai remplacé.

\- Remplacé?

\- Vous avez un clone, Castle et c'est lui qui va épouser Beckett cet après-midi.

\- Nieman, dit-il du bout des lèvres.

Je souris car il avait vu juste. Son esprit n'avait pas perdu de sa vivacité et l'on comprenait aisément le taux de résolution de l'équipe de Beckett. Même si elle-même était brillante, l'esprit de Castle, habitué à écrire des scénarii policiers, était acéré.

\- Kelly m'a effectivement été d'une aide inestimable. D'abord pour faire les doubles de vos collègues et ensuite pour réaliser ce chef d'œuvre.

\- Beckett ne se laissera pas leurrer par la ressemblance physique, Tyson.

\- Castle, vous m'offensez là. C'est me sous-estimer que de penser que j'ai pu négliger cet aspect alors que cela fait des mois que je prépare mon plan. Vous commencez à me connaître pourtant, je suis plutôt méticuleux dans mon genre.

\- Peut-être y avez-vous pensé, mais chaque individu possède ses manières d'être, de penser et d'agir qui lui sont propres. Elles sont aussi uniques que de l'ADN ou des empreintes digitales.

\- Vous avez raison Castle. Et c'est pour cela que je vous ai fait observer. Cela ne vous a pas semblé étrange que du jour au lendemain Thibault cesse de venir au poste? Voyons je vous croyais plus observateur.

Et c'est là que de nouveau je vis dans son regard l'émotion qui le traversait. Ses yeux bougeaient à toute vitesse, et l'on pouvait aisément comprendre qu'il se refaisait le film des moments passés aux côtés de l'espion que j'avais envoyé.

\- Lui? Je l'ai toujours détesté. Je savais qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance. J'en avais parlé à Beckett mais elle m'avait dit que c'était ma jalousie qui parlait.

\- Elle n'avait pas totalement tort au fond. Il se réjouissait à l'idée de prendre votre place auprès de Beckett et notamment dans votre lit.

\- Salopard ! dit-il en s'énervant.

Il avait beau être attaché, tous les muscles de son corps s'étaient contractés à mes propos. Il aimait sa fiancée plus que lui-même et l'imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde avec un autre homme qui allait partageait son air, son regard, ses caresses, ses baisers et son corps était probablement la peine la plus douloureuse qu'on pouvait lui infliger. C'était un peu pour cela que j'avais renoncé à tuer Castle.

Bien sûr j'avais d'autres projets bien plus intéressants pour lui, mais tout d'abord j'avais compris que pour l'atteindre il fallait toucher à sa fille, sa mère ou Beckett. Et ce plan me permettait de le faire. Et je pouvais voir à présent que toutes ces images, plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres, étaient en train de défiler dans son esprit comme le film d'horreur le plus éprouvant qu'il ne verrait jamais.

D'ailleurs, des larmes ne tardèrent pas à faire leur apparition dans ses yeux. Castle n'était pas un homme qui pleurait souvent, du moins c'est l'idée que je me faisais de lui. Mais ce chagrin serait le levier le plus puissant pour exaucer mon plus grand souhait : faire de lui mon égal, mon disciple. Mais je n'allais pas tout de suite lui révéler mes intentions, il n'était pas encore prêt.

\- Mais là où Thibault est encore plus parfait, c'est qu'il vous déteste.

\- Je ne lui ai pourtant encore rien fait.

\- Vous existez Castle, cela suffit largement pour certains. Et puis parmi tous les flics de New-York, il a fallu que vous choisissiez non seulement la plus talentueuse mais aussi la plus jolie.

\- J'ai toujours aimé les bonnes choses.

\- Il n'est donc pas étonnant que votre situation ait pu susciter des convoitises mais aussi alimenter des aigreurs. Pour Thibault, vous avez usurpé sa place ou celle de tout autre bleu qui rêverait d'être intégré dans l'équipe de Beckett.

Il baissa la tête quelques instants. Le poids des informations que je venais de lui délivrer était soudainement trop lourd pour ses épaules. Abattu il entra dans un mutisme profond. La première partie de mon plan venait de s'achever avec succès. Il allait maintenant falloir travailler à la suite. Ainsi je me levai du fauteuil dans lequel j'étais assis et quittais la pièce, laissant Castle faire travailler son esprit hyperactif à élaborer les pires scénarii qui pouvaient exister pour lui. Dans quelques heures à peine il serait à point pour la suite des opérations.

Une fois sorti de la pièce, j'allai dans la pièce attenante et retrouvais ma comparse Kelly qui arborait un sourire similaire au mien. Elle avait pu observer la scène grâce au miroir sans tain et également entendre avec les micros dispersés un peu partout dans la pièce.

\- Tu as réussi Jerry, me dit-elle sans pour autant me regarder, continuant à observer Castle.

\- Je n'y serai pas arrivé sans toi.

\- Tu penses que Beckett va marcher?

\- J'espère au moins quelques heures, le temps de rallier l'écrivain à notre cause.

\- Cela marchera selon toi?

\- Il ne faut jamais négliger l'effet du désespoir sur un homme. Et puis tu vas nous aider avec ta science. As-tu pu faire les recherches que je t'ai demandées?

\- Oui, viens voir, me dit-elle.

Je la suivis et nous prîmes place à la table au centre de la pièce. Sur cette dernière trônait un ordinateur portable dont l'écran était tout juste rabaissé ainsi qu'une glacière dont j'ignorais pour le moment le contenu. Nous prîmes alors place côte à côte elle ouvrit la glacière et je vis plusieurs fioles contenant un liquide.

\- Cela n'a pas été facile de trouver les produits mais j'y suis parvenue.

\- De quoi s'agit-il? Demandai-je, curieux.

\- C'est un cocktail de puissants psychotropes comparables à ce que l'on a pu utiliser dans le projet MK-ULTRA.

Le projet MK-Ultra fut dévoilé au milieu des années 70 aux Etats-Unis et fit scandale dans tout le pays. Il s'agissait d'un projet secret et illégal de la CIA mené entre 1950 et 1970 à l'insu du gouvernement et du Congrès américain, dont le but était la manipulation mentale d'individus par l'injection de substances psychotropes. Si des expériences comme celle de Milgram avaient été menées pour comprendre le phénomène de soumission à l'autorité. Mais contrairement à l'expérience du psychologue américain, le projet MK-Ultra travaillait avec des sujets non-volontaires et aucun acteur n'était présent pour simuler. L'agence américaine avait tenté de reproduire des techniques supposées avoir été utilisées par les soviétiques et permettant un contrôle mental des individus. Plusieurs projets seraient déclinés sous le label MK-ULTRA, même si d'autres expériences se situant dans cette lignée avaient été menées par la suite. Il était néanmoins délicat d'obtenir des informations sur les expérimentations réellement menées dans ce cadre, car la plupart des documents avaient été détruits.

\- Quels sont les produits que tu as retenus pour notre sujet?

\- Et bien c'est un mélange de trois substances ayant des effets distincts. Une première va générer une amnésie des évènements se déroulant avant et pendant l'utilisation, permettant de diminuer sa résistance. Une seconde le rendra plus réceptif à l'hypnose et par là-même augmentera son efficience. Et la dernière va générer une tendance à la dépendance vis-à-vis de nous.

Je souris, ce plan était aussi diabolique que parfait. Kelly me fournissait là les outils pour accomplir mon plus grand chef d'œuvre.

\- C'est le cocktail parfait pour notre cher écrivain. Il ne faudra pas forcer pour l'amnésie dans les premiers temps car il faut utiliser la souffrance qu'il ressent de savoir Beckett avec un autre homme. Lui qui aime les scénarios bien ficelés, il va être l'acteur principal d'une saga à la Jason Bourne1. Comment va-t-on lui administrer? Tu as pris des seringues?

\- Non, j'ai pensé qu'il serait moins méfiant et réticent au traitement si on lui faisait boire les substances avec l'eau ou le café que nous lui donnons. Elles sont incolores et non décelables en termes de goût. Mais si cela ne te convient pas, je peux amener des seringues, rajouta-t-elle attendant manifestement mon approbation.

\- C'est parfait, Kelly.

\- La perfection n'existe pas Jerry, tu le sais.

Il est vrai que c'était une conversation que nous avions eue peu après que je l'eue abordée. Tout comme moi, elle était fascinée par cette quête de perfectibilité et c'était aussi pour ça que nous formions une si bonne équipe. Mon plan n'aurait pas été aussi bon si elle n'avait pas été là et j'en étais bien conscient.

\- C'est vrai, mais néanmoins nous n'en sommes pas loin, lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil tout en posant une main sur son bras.

Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de très tactile, ni de très charnel. Il faut dire que ma chère mère ne m'avait pas appris ces gestes. On avait beau dire ce n'était pas de l'inné mais de l'acquis. Même si je ne tomberais jamais amoureux comme la plupart de mes semblables, je ressentais pour Kelly une certaine admiration. Elle était brillante, avec un esprit vif et les quelques moments où je m'abandonnais physiquement avec elle étaient plutôt une source de plaisir. Néanmoins j'étais incapable d'aimer et quelque part je ne préférais pas. Beaucoup disaient que l'amour est une force mais je considérais que c'était aussi une grande faiblesse, capable de déraisonner le plus cartésien des individus. Ce n'était donc pas pour moi. J'avais besoin de ma raison et aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Notre contact physique fut interrompu par un cri derrière nous. C'était Castle qui venait de rugir et hurler le prénom de sa fiancée. Le pauvre fou elle était à des kilomètres de là sûrement en train d'être coiffée et maquillée pour la cérémonie. Je me rendais dans la pièce voisine pour retrouver l'écrivain qui était sorti de son mutisme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Tyson ? Tu vas me tuer? Et bien tue-moi maintenant, qu'on en finisse.

\- Te tuer? Mais voyons quelle hérésie. Je ne me serais pas donné tout ce mal à te remplacer auprès de ta fiancée si j'avais voulu te tuer. Et la mort n'est pas l'aboutissement que je te réserve. Vois-tu, je t'estime énormément?

\- Je ne prends pas ça pour un compliment venant d'un psychopathe comme toi, Tyson.

Il était encore sur la défensive et avait relevé la tête pour me parler de face, faisant preuve de fierté et d'arrogance.

\- Castle, quand cesseras-tu de te mentir à toi-même? Toi et moi ne sommes pas si différents tu sais. Si tu cessais de te voiler la face nous pourrions former un tandem redoutable.

\- J'ai déjà une partenaire, Tyson.

\- Et elle va épouser ton clone. Donc je vais te laisser penser à ce que sera ta vie dans quelques heures et pour les temps à venir. Je repasserai te voir un peu plus tard et nous rediscuterons tous les deux.

\- Jamais, Tyson, tu m'entends ? Jamais je ne serai ton allié !

\- C'est ce que nous verrons, Castle, dis-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie de la pièce.

Je regardai ma montre, il était l'heure pour moi de me préparer pour aller au mariage que le tout New-York attendait. Si seulement ils savaient que c'était en réalité l'imposture du siècle. Je me devais d'être présent rien que pour cela et également pour filmer la cérémonie et alimenter ma prochaine petite discussion avec l'écrivain. Une fois coiffé d'une perruque et avec des lentilles colorées, j'enfilai un costume et me dirigeai vers le lieu-dit de la cérémonie muni de ma précieuse caméra haute définition. Je n'étais pas un fanatique des manifestations sentimentales à outrance comme pouvaient l'être les mariages, les naissances ou les décès ; mais je devais reconnaître que celui-ci était bien organisé et plutôt sublime. Je suivis la cérémonie avec une impatience certaine.

Comme tout le monde je me retournai lorsque la fiancée se présenta pour remonter l'allée au bras de son père. Elle était magnifique et son visage ne trahissait aucune inquiétude. Au loin je vis Thibault, toujours aussi parfait dans son rôle que lors des répétitions. Le père abandonna sa fille à celui qui allait devenir son gendre et les futurs époux se firent face. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. J'étais convaincu de mon plan mais une part de doute subsistait. Et si elle se rendait compte que ce n'était pas SON Castle? Comme s'il avait entendu mes craintes intérieures, Thibault prit les mains de Beckett dans les siennes et elle lui sourit. Dans ce sourire radieux il n'y avait aucun doute. Quand je vous disais que l'amour rendait la personne la plus cartésienne sur terre, totalement dépourvue de raison. Et le moment fatidique arriva, ils se dirent « oui » puis il y eut le baiser des tout jeunes mariés. Là encore aucune parcelle de doute. J'avais gagné mon pari. Je laissais la caméra tourner le temps de capturer les premiers instants des nouveaux époux, se tenant la main et redescendant l'allée sous les applaudissements du public.

A l'issue de la cérémonie un vin d'honneur était organisé. Je m'y rendis espérant pouvoir avoir un moment en aparté avec le jeune marié. Par chance dans ces moments-là, les nouveaux époux étaient sollicités à droite et à gauche et pour satisfaire tout le monde, ils se lâchaient quelques secondes. Quand il me vit, Thibault vint vers moi. Il était au courant que je serais déguisé et repéra dans ma veste de costume le mouchoir que j'avais prévu de porter et qu'il connaissait. Il salua quelques personnes, échangea des bons mots avant de me rejoindre. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous, je lui serrai la main en souriant et lui donnai une tape de félicitations dans le dos et puis lui dis :

\- Tout s'est bien passé pour le moment?

\- Oui j'ai eu chaud avec sa fille un peu plus tôt mais je m'en suis bien sorti.

\- Que s'est-il passé? Tu es certain de ne pas avoir éveillé de soupçon?

\- Et bien au moment de partir de l'appartement elle m'a demandé si j'avais pris mon cadeau pour Beckett. Seulement je n'avais aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être. Mais apparemment cela ne l'a pas étonnée, alors elle m'a sorti un paquet du tiroir et me l'a tendu, disant que c'était sans doute l'émotion qui me rendait tête en l'air avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

Je soupirais de soulagement. Même si nous avions soigné énormément de détails, tout n'était pas prévisible. Mais l'essentiel était là et la fille de Castle n'avait pas eu de soupçons.

\- Et avec lui ça se passe bien? me demanda-t-il.

\- Il fait le fier pour le moment mais j'ai une petite vidéo qui va le ramener sur terre, répondis-je en désignant la caméra. Allez, va t'occuper de ta femme maintenant.

Je ne souhaitais ne pas faire trop durer notre échange.

Il me répondit par un grand sourire et un signe de la tête et nous échangeâmes une nouvelle accolade. Je restais encore quelques instants, dans le but une fois de plus de ne pas semer le doute. Même si les regards n'étaient pas tournés vers moi, loin s'en faut, je préférais ne pas prendre de risque inutile. Après un délai que je jugeai raisonnable, je m'écartai de la foule et partis rejoindre mon prisonnier.

Arrivé à destination, je retirai la perruque et les lentilles. Je m'installai à l'ordinateur pour y transférer les vidéos du mariage. Le temps de l'opération, je servis deux verres de vin. Je demandais à Kelly de verser dans l'un les premières doses de notre ami, ce qu'elle fit très naturellement. Les verres étant colorés, je ne risquais pas de me tromper. Une fois que le transfert fut finalisé, je pris l'ordinateur sous le bras et les deux verres de vin à la main et rejoignis Castle.

\- Alors comment ça va depuis tout à l'heure, fis-je anormalement allègre.

Devant l'absence de réponse de sa part, je poursuivs, ne faisant que peu cas de la mauvaise humeur qu'il affichait.

\- Je suis allé voir un super mariage de mon côté. Et j'ai pensé à vous je vous ai ramené un petit souvenir.

\- Allez au diable, Tyson, me répondit-il sèchement.

\- Castle voyons, je pensais que nous avions dépassé ce stade là dans nos rapports.

Je posai les verres de vin sur une table avant d'installer l'ordinateur sur une chaise. Je l'allumai et lançai la vidéo. Il était abattu et l'once d'espoir qu'il avait fondé en sa fiancée s'était évanoui lorsqu'elle avait dit "oui je le veux". C'est à ce moment là que je lui portai un verre de vin. Au moment de le choisir, je me ravisai et pris le mien que je lui tendis. Comme je l'avais envisagé quelques secondes plus tôt, il balança ce dernier contre le mur le plus proche et le verre éclata en morceaux tachant le mur d'un liquide rouge.

\- Dire que j'avais refait la peinture il y a peu. Je te laisse un autre verre. Il ne faut pas gaspiller un bon Saint-Emilion.

Puis je quittai la pièce et vins me placer derrière la vitre sans teint pour observer mon sujet. Kelly vint à mes côtés munie de deux nouveaux verres et nous trinquâmes. J'avais laissé tourner la vidéo sur l'ordinateur et elle se répéterait jusqu'à la fin de l'autonomie de la batterie. Au bout du troisième visionnage, il se saisit du verre de vin et but le liquide d'une traite. Je souris et dis :

\- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais.

* * *

_**Référence utilisée**_

1 La saga des Jason Bourne interprétée par Matt Damon est une référence directe au projet MK-ULTRA. video/xkruas_jason-bourne-un-film-une-histoire_webcam?start=18

_**Et voilà pour le chapitre de cette semaine encore assez sombre mais j'avais à cœur de travailler ce face à face avec Tyson. **_

_**Très bonne semaine à vous et à lundi prochain**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Très chers lecteurs,**_

_**Nous sommes lundi alors voici le chapitre de la semaine, pour le moment j'ai toujours un peu d'avance donc les publications peuvent suivre et j'espère que cela continuera jusqu'à la fin.**_

_**Comme toutes les semaines un énorme merci à ma bêta pour son travail toujours rapide et irréprochable. Quelque part elle ne m'aide pas car je me relis encore moins qu'avant sachant qu'elle va passer derrière moi ^^**_

_**A ma muse évidemment, cela va un peu de soit car où serait l'histoire sans la muse? Sûrement pas sur ce site et si avancée et aboutie. Donc une grande reconnaissance pour elle.**_

_** prolixius5 : L'honneur est largement partagé. Merci à la FF pour cette rencontre littéraire et amicale. Merci pour vos messages d'encouragement.**_

_** AlwaysCaskett3012 : J'adore toutes les petites questions que tu te poses à toi-même ^^ La FF comporte 13 chapitres épilogue compris. Je ne voulais pas repartir dans une fic interminable ou alors faire trainer l'action jusqu'à la délier totalement. Merci d'avoir remarqué pour les recherches. C'est vrai que cela me tenait à cœur de présenter quelque chose de solide et c'est tout de suite beaucoup mieux autant pour "l'écrivain" que le lecteur. "Research" dirait Castle! Un grand merci à toi.**_

_** Mistyarrow : En effet la relation Castle/Tyson est plutôt fascinante, un peu pour ça que je me suis attelé à cette FF d'ailleurs ^^ Pour le reste je ne dis rien car je ne veux pas gâcher le plaisir de la découverte mais je souris toujours en lisant tes remarques ou celles des autres ^^ Merci de ta fidélité.**_

_** caskett71 : Merci. Je sens un peu de dépit dans ton commentaire. L'histoire avance et je rappelle que je ne torture pas les personnages, ils vont évoluer tout en restant fidèles à eux-mêmes.**_

* * *

_**Quand le masque tombe**_

_**Chapitre 5 : Katherine Beckett**_

J'entrai dans mon appartement tôt le matin. C'était une journée de folie qui commençait. Cela faisait maintenant presque une année que j'avais dit "oui" à Castle et chaque jour j'avais été un peu plus impatiente d'arriver au mariage. Cette fois-ci, nous y étions. Lanie devait me rejoindre en tant que demoiselle d'honneur pour m'aider à me préparer et passer un moment entre filles. En l'attendant je décidai de me faire couler un café et de le boire tranquillement sur mon canapé.

Comme souvent lors de moments charnières dans la vie, je faisais mentalement un petit retour en arrière. Tant de choses s'étaient produites dans ma vie depuis que Rick m'avait demandée en mariage. Et dire que j'avais cru qu'il allait rompre avec moi ! Il faut dire que son sérieux, si inhabituel chez lui, ne m'avait pas envoyé des signaux rassurants. Ainsi, lorsqu'il avait mis un genou en terre devant la balançoire sur laquelle je me trouvais, j'avais mis quelques instants à réaliser ce qui était en train de m'arriver.

Peu après, je quittais New-York pour Washington pour y travailler en temps qu'agent fédéral. Ces mois avaient été excitants, les affaires sur lesquelles on travaillait avaient toutes des enjeux nationaux voire internationaux. Cependant, les méthodes ne me convenaient pas toujours. Ainsi, mon sens de la justice avait été mis à l'épreuve quand je compris qu'on ne cherchait pas forcément la vérité. Et c'est sûrement cet aspect-là qui m'avait fait virer puis retrouver mon poste à la criminelle. Peut-être qu'être agent fédéral était plus prestigieux que lieutenant au 12ème. Mais pour moi le prestige n'était rien face à la justice et la vérité.

Lorsque j'avais enquêté avec ma nouvelle partenaire Rachel McCord sur l'assassinat de cet acteur en collaboration avec mon ancienne équipe et avec le capitaine Gates, tout ce que j'aimais m'était revenu avec force. Et si bien évidemment mon travail et son éthique, mes co-équipiers m'avaient manqué, que dire de Castle ! Je m'étais rendu compte de la place qu'il pouvait avoir dans ma vie comme jamais durant ces soirées passées seules à Washington. Avant je ne me rendais pas compte combien je lui demandais sans cesse son avis sur tout et rien, tous les moments que nous pouvions échanger pendant la journée au poste ou encore en rentrant le soir. Ce fut donc avec plaisir que j'avais retrouvé mon équipe au 12ème et mon fiancé/partenaire.

Tout récemment, j'avais même eu l'occasion de clôturer l'affaire de ma vie, celle qui m'avait fait devenir lieutenant de police alors que je faisais des études de droit. Finalement j'avais pu passer les menottes à celui qui avait commandité l'assassinat de ma mère. J'étais désormais une personne complète et j'allais aujourd'hui m'unir avec l'homme que j'aimais.

Bien évidemment rien ne me ramènerait ma mère mais cette arrestation m'avait permis de la laisser partir en paix. J'avais pu également offrir cette libération à mon père qui comme moi avait attendu toutes ces années de connaître la vérité. Il n'avait pas toujours été favorable à mon obsession à clôturer cette affaire, mais je savais que lui aussi été libéré. Nous pouvions tout deux lui dire réellement adieu et laisser son âme reposer en paix.

Comme pour symboliser ce sentiment de complétude, j'avais rangé dans son écrin la bague de ma mère que je portais au cou depuis des années. Je pouvais désormais passer à ma nouvelle vie et évidemment, Castle était là. Au moment de l'arrestation tout comme dans mon appartement ce soir là, il était resté avec le retrait et la réserve dont il savait faire preuve. Pourtant, rien n'aurait été possible sans lui.

Il était celui qui, malgré mon désaccord et à mon insu, avait rouvert le dossier de l'affaire en demandant à son ami légiste d'examiner le rapport d'autopsie. Il m'avait donné le courage de reprendre les investigations, car je savais que je n'étais plus seule. Il était là désormais. Lorsque les choses étaient devenues dangereuses pour moi, il avait tenté de m'en dissuader mais obstinée et obsédée comme je l'étais par cette affaire, je l'avais envoyé paître, le renvoyant à ses écritures.

Puis il y avait eu ce jour où je m'étais retrouvée suspendue à un toit : ce jour avait tout changé. J'avais eu le temps de me voir mourir et je m'étais rendue compte de ce dont je m'étais privée. Une fois sauvée, c'est tout naturellement vers lui que je m'étais tournée pour enfin lui ouvrir mon cœur. C'était le cas depuis longtemps mais le premier intéressé n'était pas au courant. Et depuis ce jour, nous avions enfin laissé une relation s'instaurer entre nous.

Même avant d'être ensemble, il avait réussi à me percer à jour mieux que quiconque. Mais à ses côtés au quotidien, je m'étais libérée. Moi qui, par le passé, avais toujours recherché des relations où je gardais un pied dehors, cette fois-ci j'y étais toute entière. Je me découvrais romantique et attentionnée, je n'avais plus peur de parler de mes sentiments, je me confiais même à lui. Bien évidemment cela ne se faisait pas toujours facilement, mais Rome ne s'est pas construite en un jour, n'est-ce pas ?

Nous étions tous les deux prêts à franchir cette nouvelle étape de notre vie, celle d'un futur ensemble en tant que mari et femme. Ces derniers jours, j'avais écrit mes vœux. Cet exercice n'avait pas été évident, car je ne maniais pas les mots aussi bien que lui, mais j'avais fait parler mon cœur, comme me l'avait conseillé sa mère Martha et je n'étais pas mécontente du résultat. Il y avait les mots des vœux, mais pour moi le plus important restait toujours l'action et je les mettrai en œuvre tous les jours de notre nouvelle vie.

Alors que je finissais ma tasse de café et ma petite introspection, la sonnette de mon appartement retentit. Je me levai, déposai ma tasse à côté de la gazinière et allai ouvrir la porte. Sans surprise je découvris une Lanie rayonnante. Ma meilleure amie avait toujours été un élément plutôt joyeux mais depuis que je lui avais demandé d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur, elle était littéralement euphorique.

\- Salut, future Madame Castle, me dit-elle à peine la porte ouverte.

\- Hey Lanie.

\- Au fait, j'y pense, Castle étant son nom d'artiste tu vas prendre le Castle - Rodgers?

\- Je prends l'intégrale, Lanie, l'auteur et l'homme. Tu veux un café?

\- Non ma chérie. Je te connais, tu as sûrement déjà bu l'équivalent de la consommation de café d'une famille depuis ce matin et ce n'est pas bon pour les dents. Alors je nous ai apporté des petites boissons santé au thé vert qui te feront le plus grand bien. On se boit ça et je t'expose le programme?

Je souriai en acquiesçant. Lanie adorait organiser ce genre de choses. L'enterrement de vie de jeune fille dont elle s'était occupée avait été un grand moment et je ne fus pas étonnée qu'elle réglât cette journée comme du papier à musique. Je sortis donc des verres et nous allâmes nous installer au salon afin qu'elle puisse me mettre au parfum.

\- Alors à quelle sauce tu vas me manger? Dis-je en prenant mon verre.

\- On va commencer par la manucure ici ce matin. Ensuite nous retrouverons Alexis et Martha pour le déjeuner. Je t'emmène après pour ta coiffure pendant que j'irai chercher ton père à l'aéroport. Nous irons alors sur lieu de la cérémonie. J'y suis déjà passée ce matin pour déposer ta robe et pour voir si tout était en ordre. Et j'ai également appelé le traiteur pour vérifier les derniers détails avec eux.

Comme je m'en doutais elle s'était merveilleusement occupée de tout. J'étais persuadée qu'elle avait noirci une quantité astronomique de post-it dans tout son appartement et qu'il devait y en avoir dans tous les sens. Mais le résultat était là, avec quelqu'un qui organisait tant que j'étais rassurée et sereine pour cette journée si importante.

\- Alors un commentaire? me demanda-t-elle.

\- Non aucun, Lanie, c'est parfait.

\- _Come on girl it's me_ !

\- Tu sais qu'on dirait presque Castle dans ces cas là.

\- A priori tu aimes ça vu que tu vas l'épouser dans quelques heures, me répondit-elle du tac au tac comme elle faisait souvent.

\- Touchée, dis-je en me mordant la lèvre.

Il est vrai que le côté prétentieux et arrogant de Castle m'avait toujours autant agacée qu'amusée. Il était tellement différent des hommes que j'avais pu connaître dans ma vie. Il n'était pas toujours d'accord avec moi et me le faisait toujours comprendre au travers de discussions bien argumentées. Et au final je n'avais pas toujours gain de cause. Cela avait été pour moi tout un apprentissage que de me familiariser avec ce type de personnalité. Et quand bien même il pouvait être arrogant j'avais découvert que c'était une façade. Lui l'écrivain aux 26 best sellers manquait terriblement d'assurance, notamment par rapport à ses écrits.

Il m'avait confié un soir alors que nous prenions un verre de vin dans le salon chez lui que lorsqu'il était plus jeune élève au pensionnat, il lui fallait impérativement un A et que pour l'obtenir il avait demandé à quelqu'un de rédiger son devoir. Le professeur avait été tellement élogieux sur son écrit qu'il s'était donné pour devoir de travailler sans relâche pour arriver à ce niveau et ne plus être un escroc1. Mais encore aujourd'hui, il était le premier surpris des commentaires appréciateurs que ses lecteurs réservaient à ses écrits. Cela avait quelque chose de très touchant et me faisait l'aimer encore un peu plus, si tant est que ce fut possible.

\- La Terre à Kate, Houston on a un problème, dit Lanie.

\- Je suis là, Lanie.

\- Non Kate tu étais partout sauf là! Je peux te l'assurer.

\- D'accord j'étais dans mes pensées.

\- Ca, j'avais remarqué! Rassure-moi, tu ne veux tout de même pas annuler le mariage tout de même?

\- Ne sois pas ridicule Lanie

\- Tu sais, je parle à la fille qui a nié pendant quatre ans qu'elle était attirée par son écrivain sexy.

Il est vrai qu'entre Castle et moi j'avais fait traîner les choses. Mais c'était tellement plus complexe que les apparences l'avaient laissé entendre. Je voulais tellement être plus qu'une simple conquête dans son carnet de bal. Il m'avait montré qu'il pouvait être bien plus qu'un coureur de jupons et puis j'avais souhaité être meilleure pour lui. Bien évidemment j'aurai pu céder à l'attirance physique dès la fin de la première enquête. Mais en serions-nous là où nous en sommes aujourd'hui? Nous avions appris à nous connaître l'un l'autre, nous faire confiance, nous avons surmonté des disputes, voire des trahisons. Et toutes ces choses forment au jour d'aujourd'hui notre relation.

\- Non rassure-toi Lanie, je ne ferai pas machine arrière.

\- Victoire, alors maintenant passons à tes ongles. J'ai apporté tout ce qu'il te fallait.

Elle sortit une trousse conséquente. Il est vrai que Lanie avait une quantité de vernis à ongles assez impressionnante. La dernière fois qu'elle avait fait l'inventaire, le nombre s'élevait à 56 et à vue d'œil je voyais qu'elle avait continué de faire grandir sa collection. Elle assortissait ainsi toujours parfaitement ses tenues et j'avais aujourd'hui un choix digne d'un magasin de cosmétique. J'optais pour une french, soit quelque chose d'assez neutre et pâle pour la cérémonie. Ensuite Lanie me lima les ongles avec beaucoup de soin. Je le faisais régulièrement mais c'était agréable de se faire bichonner. Une fois mes ongles nettoyés et impeccables, elle s'occupa de la première couche qui consistait à appliquer un vernis de base pour protéger l'ongle et de permettre aux futures couches de mieux adhérer. La deuxième était un vernis blanc pour le bout de l'ongle. La troisième était constituée d'un vernis de base assez neutre, que j'avais choisi dans les tons de rose pâle. Enfin le dernier était transparent et recouvrait l'ensemble de l'ongle pour protéger la manucure. L'opération nous prit presque toute la matinée avec les temps de séchage et les différents vernis. Par chance Lanie était très méticuleuse et rien ne dépassait.

Ceci fait j'allai me changer pour rejoindre Martha et Alexis pour un déjeuner entre filles. J'adorais la mère et la fille de Castle. Même si avec cette dernière, il y eut quelques tensions, elles étaient depuis dépassées et j'étais très satisfaite de la relation que j'avais avec la jeune femme. Je n'avais jamais cherché à remplacer Meredith car c'était la mère d'Alexis. Néanmoins elle savait que si elle avait besoin d'un conseil, j'étais là. Je ne détenais pas toutes les réponses mais parfois parler avec une tierce personne pouvait être très utile. Quant à Martha elle m'avait toujours fascinée. Femme très exubérante et toujours théâtrale, elle avait une authenticité qui me touchait. Elle avait toujours été très affectueuse à mon égard et même si j'avais beaucoup ressenti le manque de ma mère pendant les préparatifs du mariage, Martha avait été très présente. Le déjeuner se passa à merveille et j'avais du mal à réaliser que dans quelques heures je serais mariée à Castle. Lanie me déposa ensuite chez le coiffeur où j'allais être préparée et maquillée avant la cérémonie.

_**Quelques heures plus tard...**_

J'étais avec Lanie, et Martha en train de me préparer. Je venais tout juste d'enfiler ma robe pour la cérémonie et ma meilleure amie me répéta que j'étais radieuse et à l'émotion dans ses yeux, je savais qu'elle disait vrai. Pour ma part, j'étais un peu sur une autre planète et ne réalisais toujours pas ce que j'étais en train de vivre et ce qui allait venir.

\- Regarde-toi. Je crois que tu es la plus belle mariée que je n'ai jamais vue, me dit la mère de mon fiancé.

\- Merci Martha, répondis-je très touchée par son propos.

Alors que nous étions toutes trois ensemble, la mère de Castle sembla vouloir me dire quelque chose. Ainsi, je ne fus guère étonnée lorsqu'elle dit :

\- Lanie chérie, pourrais-tu nous laisser une minute

\- Bien sûr, je vais dire à ton père que tout est parfait! dit-elle toujours débordante d'enthousiasme.

\- Merci, Lanie...

J'attendis qu'elle ait définitivement quitté la pièce pour m'adresser à Martha à qui je voulais dire quelque chose.

\- Martha,... je voulais vous dire combien je vous suis reconnaissante, vous et Alexis pour tout.

\- Et je voudrais te remercier de rendre mon fils si heureux. Je t'ai apporté quelque chose, au cas où tu n'aurais pas quelque chose de bleu, dit-elle me tendant l'écrin qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

Je l'ouvris et trouvai deux magnifiques boucles d'oreilles de couleur bleue.

\- Elles sont...magnifiques, lui dis-je.

J'allai immédiatement vers le miroir pour les essayer.

\- Ma mère me les a données pour que les porte le jour de mon mariage. Et sa mère les lui avait données avant. Seules des femmes bien ont porté ces pierres. Elles vous attendaient, Katherine.

Je réalisai la symbolique de tout cela et j'en fus profondément touchée.

\- Je suis tellement honorée, Martha. Merci.

Et je la pris dans mes bras affectueusement car je ressentai un élan très fort et cela signifiait énormément pour moi. J'allais me marier avec son fils et pour moi son approbation était capitale.

\- Oh chérie, elles sont magnifiques sur vous, me répondit-elle toujours aussi charmante2.

C'est alors que mon téléphone sonna et ceci coupa notre moment émouvant toutefois, j'étais encore toute bouleversée lorsque je décrochai.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, j'étais définitivement prête et c'est le cœur battant la chamade que j'allai retrouver mon père. Je l'étreignis et il me tint dans ses bras un moment. Sa voix était chevrotante.

\- Ma Katie, tu es si belle. Ta mère aurait été si fière de toi. Je le suis d'ailleurs.

\- Je sais papa, fis-je en le serrant encore plus fort contre moi.

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes sans rien se dire. Il était aussi heureux que moi, il adorait Rick et cela ne faisait que renforcer mon bonheur. J'essuyai quelques larmes d'émotion et il me dit :

\- Je crois qu'il est temps que je t'accompagne, ma fille.

\- Oui papa, allons-y.

Et comme le voulait l'usage, il me prit par le bras et nous sortîmes de la pièce pour nous rendre dans le jardin extérieur. Trouver un tel lieu en plein Manhattan n'avait pas été de tout repos mais je ne regrettais rien. C'était tout simplement splendide. Je levais les yeux et je vis mon fiancé à l'autre bout de l'allée. Lui aussi était nerveux mais il semblait tout aussi épanoui que moi. Quelques minutes après avoir échangé nos vœux devant nos familles, amis et connaissances, nous fûmes déclarés mari et femme et une alliance ornait à présent notre annulaire gauche. Nous les avions fait graver avec un simple mot mais qui signifiait tant pour nous "Always". Sous les applaudissements et félicitations de ceux qui étaient venus nous voir, nous redescendîmes l'allée vivant les premiers instants de notre nouvelle vie en tant qu'époux. Lanie avait raison, tout était totalement parfait.

* * *

_**Références utilisées :**_

1 Saison 5 Episode 18

2 Les dialogues et la scène sont extraits du season finale Saison 6 Episode 23.

* * *

_**En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu. Il était volontairement un peu décalé par rapport au déroulement de l'action mais je voulais faire intervenir Kate également. Le prochain chapitre verra un nouveau personnage entrer en scène. Mais qui donc?!**_

_**En attendant je vous souhaite une très bonne semaine.**_

_**Bien à vous,**_

_**Gilles**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chers lecteurs,**_

_**Même si les vacances sont terminées pour la plupart d'entre vous, j'espère que ce chapitre apportera une petite touche de plaisir à ce lundi sans nouvel épisode de Castle. Nous voilà au milieu de cette FF. Pour la première fois je me suis lancé dans un POV OC, du personnage que j'ai crée de toutes pièces pour cette histoire. Cela me paraissait utile pour illustrer un autre pan. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

_**Comme toutes les semaines merci à mes fantastiques alliées : ma bêta et ma muse. Toutes deux sont d'un réel soutien et font que je n'ai pas abandonné cette histoire malgré les doutes.**_

_** Mistyarrow : Le fait de présenter Kate sur son petit nuage était un peu une tactique pour renforcer mon histoire et puis je ne l'imaginais pas autrement quelques temps avant la noce. Les relations Martha/Kate et Alexis/Kate me tiennent à cœur également et c'est donc avec plaisir que j'essaie de les faire figurer dans cette FF. Arf il nous faut pas que tu joues au loto aujourd'hui ;)**_

_** AlwaysCasskett3012 : Merci, c'est un plaisir de partager ce Castle Monday avec vous. Tant de questions comme toujours j'adore ! Pour le coup de téléphone, c'est seulement parce que j'ai repris ici la scène du 6x23 dans son intégralité et cela n'a pas réellement de rapport avec mon histoire. Désolé ! Je te remercie en tout cas pour tes commentaires et espère que ce nouveau chapitre apportera quelques réponses.**_

_** caskett71 : Sans trahir la suite de l'histoire j'ai simplement voulu justifier le fait qu'elle ne percevait rien à la cérémonie, mais la FF n'est pas finie et va subir des évolutions dès la fin de ce chapitre. Courage ! **_

_** prolixius5 : Chère amie merci pour ce message. Je me suis calibré dès le départ sur une FF d'une longueur moyenne histoire de ne pas vivre des traversées du désert de l'inspiration et surtout de ne pas les faire vivre à mes lecteurs ! Je rougis de tous ces compliments. Travailler les émotions et les descriptions m'a toujours fasciné mais ça je crois que chacun le sait ici !**_

* * *

_**Quand le masque tombe**_

_**Chapitre 6 : Thibault alias le clone**_

J'avais disparu de la circulation il y a maintenant plusieurs semaines. Le plus difficile étant sans doute d'avoir rompu les liens avec mes proches et sans pouvoir leur donner de nouvelles. Je n'étais pas en prison mais la mission que j'avais acceptée m'empêchait d'être moi au vu et su des autres. Si j'étais sorti dans la rue, j'aurais sans doute été arrêté toutes les cinq minutes pour signer un autographe. On m'aurait pris pour ce que j'étais devenu : le sosie de Richard Castle.

Mais contrairement à d'autres, je ne faisais pas ça par fanatisme, loin de là. Si j'avais eu une photo de l'écrivain chez moi, je me serais plutôt exercé au tir dessus plutôt que de l'encadrer. J'avais ce type en horreur. Pas pour les mauvaises raisons comme cela pouvait être le cas d'autres personnes. Mon ressenti était motivé de façon légitime. Qu'il rencontre un certain succès pour ses livres n'était en rien mon problème, qu'il brasse des millions avec ses romans ne me rendait pas envieux. C'était tout simplement un escroc et un usurpateur.

Que je m'explique pour ne pas paraître totalement insensé et mériter une chambre dans un établissement hospitalier sous haute surveillance où l'on m'aurait habillé d'une combinaison intégrale. Après l'université où j'avais fait des études de philosophie et après avoir longuement travaillé sur la justice et la morale, je m'étais tourné vers une voie très différente mais qui n'était finalement pas si éloignée : celle de la police.

J'étais entré à l'académie de police et depuis plusieurs mois j'étais ce que l'on appelait un _rookie. _Etant sorti dans les premiers de ma promotion, j'avais eu le privilège de choisir mon commissariat d'affectation. Etant féru de justice, de morale et de vérité ; il m'avait paru logique de me tourner vers les affaires criminelles, qui possédaient selon moi le plus grand potentiel dans les différents départements de police. C'est ensuite vers le 12ème precinct que je m'était orienté.

Richard Castle avait été l'objet de nombreuses coupures dans les journaux new-yorkais ces dernières années. Le Capitaine Montgomery avait été tué et la plus grande lieutenant aux homicides s'était fait tirer dessus aux funérailles de son supérieur. Depuis le Capitaine Victoria Gates, une ancienne des affaires internes, avait pris la place de feu Capitaine Montgomery. Le taux d'enquêtes résolues par la brigade criminelle de ce commissariat était tout simplement le plus élevé de la ville. Cherchant à moi-même devenir un des meilleurs sur le terrain, le 12ème était devenu comme une évidence. Au contact de l'excellence, je ne pouvais que devenir l'un des leurs.

Une fois sur le terrain j'appris que l'équipe première classe des homicides était menée par le lieutenant Beckett, celle qui s'était fait tirer dessus pendant les funérailles. A mon grand regret on m'informa qu'ils étaient déjà quatre et qu'il était pour le moment exclu d'ajouter une cinquième personne. Je me renseignai un peu plus auprès de flics qui avaient un peu de bouteille et je découvris que le quatrième membre n'était pas policier, mais écrivain.

Richard Castle, grâce à ses amitiés avec le Maire, suivait l'équipe de Beckett pour enrichir ses romans. C'est alors que je fis le lien entre Nikki Heat et Kate Beckett. Comment n'y avais-je pas songé plus tôt? C'est à partir de ce jour que j'avais commencé à nourrir une haine profonde pour l'écrivain. Il usurpait la place que tous les légitimes ayant été à l'école de police lui enviaient. Lorsque j'appris que l'écrivain et sa muse formaient un couple à la ville, mon ressentiment monta encore d'un cran. N'importe quel homme croisant Beckett la trouvait belle et désirable. Ce maudit Castle me prenait donc tout ce que je pouvais espérer pour moi autant professionnellement que personnellement.

Le voir parader dans les locaux de la criminelle me révulsait et me donnait des boutons. Il décrédibilisait la fonction de policier avec toutes ses pitreries. Lors de discussions le soir après le service, je me retrouvais souvent isolé, tous les autres nourrissant une espèce d'admiration béate pour l'écrivain, mettant en exergue tout ce qu'il apportait dans la résolution des affaires criminelles. Je marmonnais dans ma barbe qu'ils n'étaient pas conscients, ils ne se rendaient pas compte qu'il n'était qu'un usurpateur, un escroc. J'avais le sentiment d'être le seul à avoir un regard neutre sur la situation.

Néanmoins ma répulsion n'était pas aussi discrète que je voulais bien le croire. Un nouveau venu Terry lançait régulièrement des conversations sur Castle et même si je me contenais pour ne pas étaler mon animosité, cette dernière ne lui avait pas échappé. Un soir après une nouvelle discussion il m'avait approché et proposé une bière supplémentaire. La discussion sur l'écrivain s'était poursuivie et il avait totalement perçu mes sentiments envers le romancier. Je compris alors que je n'étais pas seul à nourrir une certaine haine et cela me réconforta de trouver enfin quelqu'un pensant de la même façon que moi. Je pouvais enfin m'exprimer sans retenue. Plus j'allais loin dans mes propos et plus Terry était réceptif et ne semblait plus à même de contenir l'excitation qui montait en lui.

Quelques temps plus tard, j'appris son plan et son identité. Cette dernière ne me faisait pas fuir. Il avait besoin de moi et si je me fiais à ce qu'il avait prévu nous obtiendrions tous deux satisfaction et il n'aurait aucune raison de me tuer. C'est ainsi que, comme à l'université ou à l'école de police, je tentai de devenir le meilleur élève. Tout comme un acteur de cinéma pouvait se mettre volontairement dans des situations pour mieux entrer dans son rôle, je m'infligeai ce qui m'aurait fait vomir il y a un mois : passer du temps auprès de Castle et même aller jusqu'à faire ami-ami avec lui. Je l'étudiai comme un sujet de science, cherchant à mémoriser ses expressions, ses gestes. Avec des journées d'observation et un travail sans relâche sur les vidéos que je tournai à longueur de journée à son insu, j'allais devenir lui. Et même sa partenaire et fiancée ne se douterait de rien.

La période d'étude avait été assez longue, mais il fallait atteindre la plus grande ressemblance possible afin d'espérer leurrer Beckett. Après cet apprentissage, l'associée de Tyson m'opéra pour que je devienne le double parfait de Castle. Par chance j'avais un peu la même structure que lui et des yeux similaires, les opérations esthétiques avaient donc été "mineures". Lorsque je me vis la première fois dans le miroir, je frissonnai tellement le résultat était saisissant.

Bien évidemment, je n'avais pu parler de ceci à personne. D'ailleurs je doutai que quelqu'un comprenne pourquoi j'avais choisi d'adhérer au plan de ce tueur en série. L'on m'aurait très probablement traité d'usurpateur, de voleur et d'escroc. Peut-être était-ce vrai, mais je n'étais pas le seul. Et si je devais l'être, c'était pour rétablir la justice.

_**Le jour de la cérémonie...**_

Je n'aurais pu rêver de meilleure entrée sur scène que le jour du mariage. Pour certains c'était un _happy-end_, pour moi c'était le début de ma nouvelle vie, celle pour laquelle j'étais destiné. Naturellement pour Castle il s'agirait plutôt d'un film d'horreur. Je pris sa place après qu'il soit allé chercher son costume pour le mariage. Par chance pour moi, les futurs époux étaient toujours nerveux au moment de la cérémonie. Il était donc fort probable que ma nervosité n'attirât pas les soupçons. Muni du costume et le vrai Castle dans les vapes, je pris le chemin de l'appartement de l'écrivain. Tyson m'en avait montré les plans, parlé du gardien d'immeuble et donné la clé.

Une fois à l'appartement, je ne m'attardai pas à découvrir les lieux et passai tout de suite à l'habillage pour la cérémonie. Quand j'eus fini de mettre mon smoking, les pans de mon nœud papillon pendaient le long de ma chemise dont le col était encore ouvert. C'est ce moment que choisit la fille de Castle pour faire son apparition. Sa présence me rendait nerveux, car c'était la première personne de l'entourage resserré de l'écrivain que je rencontrais et qui mettrait à l'épreuve le travail accumulé ces derniers mois. Elle me sourit et tout en s'avançant vers moi dit :

\- Je vais m'occuper de ton nœud papillon. Je suis persuadée que tu ne sais toujours pas les faire depuis le temps.

C'est vrai que je n'avais pas travaillé cette compétence dans mon apprentissage, néanmoins cet oubli semblait très opportun vu que cela correspondait au personnage. Je me laissai faire tout en observant la jeune fille. Elle était douce et semblait porter un amour indéfectible à son paternel. C'est peut-être à son égard que je nourrissais le plus de regrets. J'allais la priver de son père. Ayant moi-même grandi sans figure masculine j'éprouvai un petit pincement au cœur. Mais très vite je retrouvai ma motivation, ne laissant pas le doute s'emparer de moi.

\- Et voilà, papa tu es tout beau.

\- Merci ma chérie, lui répondis-je. On va pouvoir y aller.

\- Oui je prends mon sac et on y va.

Elle sortit du bureau et je pris sa suite, je la retrouvai quelques instants plus tard dans le salon. J'allai vers la porte lorsqu'elle m'arrêta :

\- Tu n'as rien oublié ?

\- Non je ne pense pas. Tu crois que si ?

\- Dad ! Ton cadeau pour Kate.

\- Mon cadeau ? fis-je étonné.

Malgré toute la préparation et le travail effectués nous n'avions pas pu tout savoir. Je me rendais bien compte que mon manque de connaissances pouvait me coûter très cher. C'est ainsi que mon cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite et ma nervosité monta d'un cran en attendant la réaction d'Alexis. Celle-ci était retournée dans le bureau et revint avec un paquet soigneusement emballé.

\- Le livre que tu as écrit ! Tu es vraiment sur une autre galaxie pour avoir oublié ça.

\- C'est la tension du jour J.

\- Pourtant tu l'as déjà fait par deux fois, cela devrait t'enlever de la nervosité non ? me demanda-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Oui mais...balbutiai-je.

\- Kate est différente. Je sais papa, je sais. Je te charriais tout simplement.

Je respirais profondément soulagé qu'elle ne pose pas plus de questions sur mon attitude un peu étrange. Et cette fois nous pûmes partir en direction de la cérémonie.

Quelques heures plus tard j'étais marié avec Beckett. Nous n'avions pas encore eu beaucoup de temps ensemble. L'euphorie était telle autour de nous que nous étions avant tout avec nos invités. Même si pour l'instant tout se passait à merveille, je n'étais pas sans redouter le moment où je me retrouverai en tête à tête avec elle. Le plan de Tyson était certes bon et nous y avions beaucoup travaillé mais on ne réinventait pas un couple aussi soudé si facilement. Une fois les festivités liées au mariage terminées je rentrai avec ma femme. Comme je conduisais, je pouvais me concentrer sur la route, néanmoins je ne manquai pas de sentir les regards qu'elle posait sur moi.

Ma tension fut à son paroxysme alors que j'entrai avec elle dans l'appartement de l'écrivain. Nous devions juste prendre quelques affaires car le soir-même, nous partions pour les Hamptons. Ce n'était pas encore notre lune de miel celle-ci débutait dans quelques jours. D'abord nous devions retrouver nos proches amis et nos familles à la maison faisant face à l'océan. Une fois mes affaires bouclées, je rejoignis Kate dans la chambre et m'appuyai contre le chambranle de la porte.

\- Alors tu es prête ? lui demandai-je.

Elle avait posé un sac de voyage sur le lit et rassemblait quelques affaires. Mais lorsqu'elle me vit, elle s'arrêta et posa son sac par terre avant de venir vers moi de sa démarche si assurée et féline.

\- Je suis prête, Monsieur Castle, dit-elle en posant ses mains sur le col de ma chemise. Mais Madame Castle aimerait beaucoup passer du temps avec son mari.

Et elle joignit le geste à la parole en m'embrassant dans le cou. Que cette femme était sensuelle. J'avais eu beau me préparer à mon rôle, jamais je n'aurai pu anticiper cela. J'étais aussi nerveux qu'excité par la situation. Il était normal que tout homme se retrouvant face à son fantasme fût anxieux. J'avais souvent imaginé, le soir seul dans mon appartement, être avec Beckett mais la réalité était toute autre et largement plus incroyable et agréable que mes pensées. Je cherchai à me détendre malgré tout, même si certaines parties de moi étaient très tendues et je caressai son dos comme un amant l'aurait fait.

\- Rick, ça ne va pas ? me demanda-t-elle.

\- Si tout va bien chérie. Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- Je te sens différent. Tu ne regrettes pas de t'être marié avec moi au moins ?

\- Mais non quelle idée, répondis-je en l'embrassant derrière l'oreille.

Elle gémit et cela me grisa totalement. Il fallait que je me laisse aller sinon elle allait découvrir le pot aux roses. Alors que je m'approchai de sa bouche pour l'embrasser, elle coupa court :

\- Attends je crois que j'ai oublié les boucles de ta mère et ton cadeau au restaurant. Je vais aller les chercher tout de suite, ils ne doivent pas encore avoir fermé.

\- Je viens avec toi si tu veux.

\- Non c'est bon, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire elle avait tourné les talons. Mais elle se ravisa et vint me déposer un baiser sur la joue. Je la laissais partir et allai me servir un verre de whisky dans le salon. Je le dégustais tranquillement lorsque quelque chose attira mon attention sur le canapé. Dans un des sacs ramenés par Kate et déposés sur le canapé, je trouvai l'écrin contenant les boucles d'oreilles et le livre qu'avait écrit Castle. C'était certain, elle m'avait démasqué. Et ce baiser n'avait eu d'autre but que de me leurrer. Elle avait une telle habitude de manœuvrer les suspects.

Je n'avais que d'autre choix de fuir et de vite aller retrouver Tyson à la planque pour le prévenir. Car Beckett ne tarderait pas à venir avec la cavalerie. Alors je pris la poudre d'escampette et sortis de l'appartement. En sortant je vérifiai juste qu'elle ne m'avait pas tendu un nouveau piège en contrôlant si elle n'était pas dans les alentours. Prenant plus de précautions que nécessaire, j'empruntai la sortie piétons des garages qui donnait sur une rue à l'arrière. Je montai ensuite dans un taxi et finis le trajet à pieds pour rejoindre la planque. Il me fallait brouiller au maximum les pistes pour compliquer l'enquête lorsque Beckett et son équipe chercheraient à me retrouver. Cela finirait par arriver, mais autant retarder l'échéance le plus possible.

Une fois au repère je frappai à la porte. Kelly Nieman vint m'ouvrir.

\- Thibault, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

\- Beckett… elle a compris. Il faut fuir au plus vite.

\- Elle a vraiment été rapide, fit-elle.

C'est alors que Tyson sortit de la pièce dans laquelle était enfermé le vrai Castle. A ma présence il comprit que Beckett avait tout découvert. Je lui appris néanmoins que j'avais eu le temps de fuir rapidement évitant toute confrontation avec elle. Il nous fallait faire vite. Nous rassemblâmes les quelques affaires et Jerry ordonna à Kelly de donner à Castle une large dose de psychotropes, ce qu'elle fit très rapidement. Puis nous partîmes tous, moins de trente minutes après mon arrivée.

\- Ils ont encore gagné, dis-je alors un peu résigné.

\- C'est ce que nous verrons, répondit-il en regardant Kelly.

Je n'étais pas au courant des méandres de leur plan mais apparemment l'histoire n'était pas finie. Installé à l'arrière de la voiture, j'observais Castle ligoté et bâillonné dans le coffre par la banquette arrière légèrement rabattue.

* * *

_**Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce POV OC? **_

_**La semaine prochaine nous verrons encore un nouveau personnage mais il appartiendra cette fois de nouveau à la série. **_

_**Je vous souhaite une excellente semaine.**_

_**Bien à vous,**_

_**Gilles. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Très chers lecteurs,**_

_**Un nouveau lundi et donc un nouveau chapitre, plus court cette fois-ci mais qui renoue avec un personnage de la série, même si celui-là n'avait pas encore été utilisé. **_

_**Comme toutes les semaines, je me répète mais que voulez-vous c'est l'âge ^^ Mais c'est un grand plaisir de partager cette histoire avec vous.**_

_**Un énorme merci aux merveilles que sont ma muse et ma bêta qui toutes deux me corrigent mais surtout me conseillent et éclairent mon sentier de l'inspiration.**_

_** AlwaysCaskett3012 : Hey ! Encore merci pour cette nouvelle review très agréable à lire ^^ Je suis vraiment content que tu aies cette impression à la lecture, car c'est toujours agréable d'être plongé dans un récit alors si c'est que tu ressens et bien il n'y a guère de meilleure nouvelle pour moi. La suite devrait apporter quelques réponses, du moins j'espère !**_

_** prolixius5 : Merci pour ce petit mot toujours. Je ne suis pas à la recherche de la quantité ! Ma reconnaissance va à ceux qui lisent simplement, ceux qui suivent et ceux qui commentent. J'apprécie en tout cas le soutien :)**_

_** IFON91 : Hey ! Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira alors.**_

_** guest : Je ne fustigerai pas ce commentaire au contraire je t'en remercie. En effet j'ai demandé les avis et je suis toujours avide et ravi de voir des critiques surtout quand elles sont constructives comme c'est le cas ici. N'hésites donc pas à me faire part d'autres critiques, je ne mords pas ! **_

_** Mistyarrow : Hey ! Tu me vois ravi d'apprendre que tu adhères au concept Thibault. Bien évidemment que l'histoire aurait pu s'écrire avec la jalousie envers Rick. Qui sait peut-être une autre idée de FF ;) Pour les questions comme toujours il faudra attendre ^^ J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire et comme toutes les semaines un grand merci pour ton commentaire.**_

_** caskett71 : Merci beaucoup. Tu auras quelques réponses dans le chapitre qui vient.**_

* * *

_**Quand le masque tombe**_

_**Chapitre 7 : Lanie Parish**_

Il était presque 23 heures et je refermai seulement la porte de mon appartement après une journée riche en émotions. Ma meilleure amie s'était mariée avec son fiancé. J'avais toujours souhaité ce moment pour elle. Non que le mariage soit une fin en soit, mais elle méritait d'avoir trouvé un homme qui l'aimait pour tout ce qu'elle était, la connaissait dans ses travers comme dans ses qualités. Mon discours pouvait paraître banal mais je le pensais. La vie n'avait pas été tendre avec Kate, lui enlevant sa mère alors qu'elle n'était qu'une jeune adulte. Elle s'était longtemps réfugiée dans le travail. D'abord en épluchant le dossier de sa mère pendant des années, cherchant la faille laissée par les policiers en charge de l'affaire. Puis en mettant sa soif de justice au service des autres et devenant la meilleure. Non seulement elle était un excellent lieutenant de police mais elle avait ce plus avec les familles des victimes. Sa compassion n'était pas feinte, ses mots n'étaient pas des formules banales. Elle savait ce que ça faisait d'être de l'autre côté du téléphone ou du ruban jaune. Et l'acharnement qu'elle mettait à résoudre les affaires à chaque fois, c'était celui qu'elle aurait aimé voir chez les inspecteurs qui avaient bâclé le cas, adhérant bien trop vite à la piste d'un gang.

Puis Castle était arrivé dans sa vie et tout avait changé. Elle avait toujours été fan du romancier, ne ratant pas une seule sortie de ses livres. J'avais compris que cela lui permettait d'être toujours avec sa maman qui avait toujours adoré le romancier. Ainsi quand il était arrivé dans les pattes de Beckett lors de l'affaire Tisdale j'avais vu mon amie changer peu à peu. Elle avait beau dire lever les yeux au ciel devant les taquineries et les frasques de l'écrivain il lui était tout sauf indifférent. Elle niait cette attirance mais je n'étais pas dupe. Et son changement fut manifeste. Pour la première fois je la voyais laisser réellement entrer un homme dans sa vie. Même s'ils n'étaient pas en couple, Castle en savait beaucoup plus sur elle que la plupart des hommes de la vie de Kate.

J'avais vu ces deux là se tourner autour, se taquiner, se séduire, se disputer pendant trois années avant que leur relation n'évolue. Et il avait fallu qu'elle soit étendue sur le sol une balle dans la poitrine pour qu'il lui avoue ses sentiments. Bien évidemment cela n'avait pas été simple ensuite mais un an après cette fusillade elle était enfin allée vers lui. Et depuis leur mise en couple je découvrais une autre Kate, ou plutôt je redécouvrais l'amie que j'avais connue lorsque nous nous étions rencontrées à l'université. Un peu plus légère, beaucoup plus souriante, romantique et qui avait enfin autre chose dans sa vie que la quête de justice pour elle et pour les autres.

C'est avec émotion que j'avais accepté d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur, l'accompagnant dans les préparatifs du mariage. Cela nous avait permis de passer des moments agréables ensemble où elle me faisait part des idées farfelues de son fiancé et de celle de Martha. Malgré ces différentes fantaisies, je pouvais voir à quel point elle s'était intégrée dans cette famille. La mère de Castle l'adorait et j'en avais eu la confirmation cet après midi juste avant la cérémonie. Avec Alexis les choses étaient plus complexes. Kate avait mis du temps à trouver sa place. Elle ne voulait rien forcer avec la jeune fille et leurs rapports avaient parfois été plus difficiles. Mais pour avoir travaillé avec la fille de l'écrivain, je savais qu'elle appréciait énormément mon amie, avait même une certaine admiration pour elle. Mais c'était son père et elle avait peur pour lui. A toute passion comme celle que partageaient Rick et Kate il y avait parfois une crainte pour l'entourage. Car la passion pouvait éclairer des êtres, leur donner des ailes. Mais elle pouvait aussi les faire plonger dans les abîmes les plus sombres. Et c'était là ce qui paralysait Alexis surtout depuis le jour où son père avait tête baissée sauté sur Kate pour la sauver de la balle du sniper, au point d'en oublier le fait qu'il aurait pu être touché voire tué. Mais la passion était souvent dépourvue de raison. Alors que j'étais plongée dans mes pensées la sonnette de mon appartement m'en tira brusquement. Je regardai ma montre quelque peu intriguée je n'attendais pas particulièrement de visite à une heure aussi tardive. Et l'étonnement remplaça l'intrigue en découvrant que c'était ma meilleure amie qui se tenait là devant moi.

\- Kate mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle me regarda et je vis ses beaux yeux rougis par des larmes sûrement très récentes. Elle semblait sous le choc et garda le silence tandis que je l'invitai à entrer et m'assis auprès d'elle sur le canapé.

\- Que se passe-t-il, ma belle ?

\- Castle, se contenta-t-elle de répondre la voix étranglée non pas tant par les larmes mais par le doute.

\- Qu'y a-t-il avec Rick ?

\- Ce n'est pas lui, Lanie.

\- J'étais au mariage et il me semble pourtant que tu lui as dit oui.

\- L'homme à qui j'ai dit oui n'est pas mon fiancé.

Je restai interdite devant ses propos mais la fermeté avec laquelle elle s'adressait à moi ne laissait pas place au doute. Néanmoins, je cherchai à en savoir plus sur ce qui l'amenait à être aussi radicale.

\- Je vais te chercher un peu d'eau et tu vas m'expliquer tout ça.

\- Je crois que de la tequila sera plus efficace, Lanie.

Effectivement, vu son état de choc un verre ne lui ferait pas de mal et à vrai dire il ne serait pas de refus pour moi non plus. J'allai donc à la cuisine et préparai nos boissons rapidement en coupant des quartiers de citron et prenant une salière. Je revins ensuite avec tout ceci sur un plateau. Kate descendit le premier verre d'un trait après avoir déposé du sel sur son poignet et mordu dans le citron. Elle ne tarda pas à remplir son verre avant de poursuivre son récit.

\- Ce n'est pas Rick. J'ai eu des doutes au vin d'honneur et quand on s'est retrouvés à la maison ça a été une certitude. Cet homme est sûrement son sosie parfait, il a le même corps, la même façon de parler mais ce n'est pas Castle. Ce n'est pas son odeur, ce n'est pas son toucher.

\- Tyson ? demandai-je.

\- J'y ai tout de suite pensé. C'est son mode opératoire. Il a déjà utilisé un sosie de Castle pour le rendre coupable d'un crime ou des clones de Javi et de toi. Il est de retour et il m'a pris mon fiancé.

\- Tu en sûre ? Comment as-tu fait pour partir de chez lui ?

\- Sûre et certaine Lanie. J'ai prétexté avoir oublié les boucles d'oreilles de Martha et le livre qu'il m'a écrit au restaurant. J'allais filer mais je l'ai embrassé sur la joue pour éviter d'éveiller ses soupçons.

\- Tu as bien fait Kate. On va avoir besoin d'aide.

\- J'ai besoin d'avoir une confirmation. Il est arrivé avec Alexis à la cérémonie, elle a peut être remarqué quelque chose qui clochait.

\- Bonne idée, fis-je en prenant mon téléphone qui était posé sur une table à côté du canapé.

Il n'était pas très tôt mais je doutais que la jeune femme soit déjà en train de dormir. D'ailleurs elle décrocha au bout de deux sonneries seulement.

\- Lanie ? fit-elle manifestement étonnée que je l'appelle à une heure si tardive.

\- Ma grande j'aurai besoin de toi. Est-ce que tu pourrais venir à mon appartement.

\- Oui bien sûr mais pourquoi ?

\- Ecoute je préfère t'expliquer cela une fois que tu seras là. Est-ce que tu es avec ta grand-mère ?

\- Oui on vient tout juste de rentrer à l'hôtel, on allait monter dans nos chambres. Tu veux que je vienne avec elle ?

\- On ne sera pas trop d'une personne en plus.

\- D'accord, fit-elle en poussant un soupir d'inquiétude. On arrive tout de suite, Lanie.

Et elle raccrocha aussi vite. J'aurais aimé lui en dire plus mais au téléphone c'était un sujet plutôt délicat à aborder et il valait mieux que nous soyons ensemble. Kate but son deuxième verre tandis que je prenais mon premier. Nous ne parlâmes que très peu et elle comme moi étions en train de réfléchir à l'improbable scénario de ce qui aurait du être une des plus belles journées de sa vie et qui s'était transformée en véritable cauchemar. Dix minutes après le coup de fil, Martha et Alexis firent leur entrée dans mon appartement et furent tout aussi surprises que moi tout à l'heure en découvrant Kate.

\- Katherine, fit Martha toute surprise.

\- Il y a un problème avec papa ? demanda Alexis.

\- Alexis, as-tu remarqué quelque chose chez ton père ?

La jeune femme attendait sûrement d'en savoir plus, mais elle ne tarda pas à répondre.

\- Il semblait nerveux et stressé mais c'était sans doute lié à la cérémonie.

\- Et rien d'autre d'anormal, continua Kate comme si elle réalisait un interrogatoire.

\- Si, j'ai dû lui rappeler de prendre ton cadeau et il a paru étonné. Mais il m'a expliqué que c'était la pression du mariage.

Je regardai mon amie qui réalisait que ses doutes étaient probablement fondés. Notre regard fut interrompu par Alexis qui dit :

\- Kate, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Alexis, Martha... Ce n'était pas Richard.

Les deux femmes furent abasourdies par une telle nouvelle. Martha s'assit presque chancelante tandis que la jeune fille semblait se remémorer les instants qu'elle avait passés en tête à tête avec l'intrus.

\- Oh mon Dieu, j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte que ce n'était pas lui. Je suis tellement désolée Kate.

\- Alexis, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Crois-moi je m'en veux terriblement également de ne pas avoir remarqué cela avant, mais j'étais trop dans ma bulle de bonheur pour percevoir quoique ce soit.

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants dans son récit. Je n'étais pas étonnée qu'elle s'en veuille de ne pas avoir repéré le subterfuge avant. Mais pour le moment, elle savait que ce n'était pas le temps pour les atermoiements. Il fallait retrouver Castle et ce au plus vite. C'est donc Beckett qui prit le dessus sur Kate et après une grande inspiration elle reprit son propos, le visage beaucoup plus fermé.

\- Quelqu'un a tout mis en œuvre pour nous faire croire le contraire. Et choisir le jour du mariage était une excellente idée. Castle et moi nous sommes séparés tôt ce matin pour finaliser les derniers préparatifs. Lui comme moi étions forcément sous pression. Celui qui est derrière ce plan l'a élaboré méticuleusement.

Tout aussi incroyable que paraissait ce scénario, il n'en était pas pour autant improbable, surtout quand on songeait à la piste 3XK. En le démasquant, Castle s'était fait un ennemi de taille qui plusieurs fois avait tenté de l'atteindre.

\- Que fait-on ? demanda la fille de l'écrivain les yeux emplis d'inquiétude et de questions.

Et nous les partagions. Où était Castle ? Etait-il simplement en vie ? Etait-ce réellement Tyson ? Kate et lui avaient enquêté sur tellement d'affaires que la liste de leurs ennemis potentiels était longue comme l'écharpe de Mathusalem.

\- Malheureusement on ne peut rien faire ce soir en termes d'investigation. Dès demain matin je brieferai Ryan et Espo sur le cas et on pourra utiliser les moyens du poste pour faire nos recherches. Le mieux à l'heure actuelle est que je retourne au loft et que je démasque cet imposteur.

\- Mais c'est dangereux, dit Martha qui s'exprimait pour la première fois depuis que Kate avait annoncé la terrible nouvelle.

\- Martha, il faut absolument que nous le retrouvions avant qu'il...

Elle arrêta sa phrase avant de prononcer les mots fatidiques, mais nous la complétions sans problème. Il fallait agir pendant qu'il en était encore temps.

\- On vient avec toi dis-je soudainement.

\- Lanie a raison, approuva Alexis alors que la mère de Castle approuvait en hochant la tête.

Kate nous regarda toutes les trois et croisa sans doute une telle détermination dans nos regards qu'elle n'essaya même pas de nous dissuader. C'était impossible et il s'agissait surtout d'une perte de temps. Or, dans le cas d'une disparition, le temps c'était justement ce qu'il manquait.

* * *

_**Comme toujours j'espère que vous serez content de ce chapitre. Passez une très bonne semaine. Happy Castle monday pour ceux qui suivent la saison 7.**_

_**Bien à vous,**_

_**Gilles.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello à tous !**_

_**Il va falloir que je me dépêche car je n'ai plus trop de munitions sur mes chapitres. Le suivant est en cours d'écriture mais il me pose quelques problèmes ^^ Une nouvelle fois je vous remercie pour vos commentaires que je trouve toujours aussi constructifs et respectueux. Et n'ayez pas peurs d'être critiques comme vous le faites, c'est très positif pour moi car cela me permet d'améliorer et je prends en compte vos propos, notamment pour la suite de la FF mais aussi pour d'autres éventuelles aventures. Je ne mords pas enfin sauf une certaine jeune femme mais elle est consentante ^^**_

_**Je la remercie d'ailleurs au passage pour m'aider et me soutenir dans mon travail d'écriture, surtout en ce moment où je suis un peu écrivain bougon devant sa page blanche ^^**_

_**Et évidemment merci à prolixius5 pour son super travail de bêta, ses conseils et son amitié.**_

_** AlwaysCaskett3012 : Hey ! Alors je te le dis à toi et c'est valable pour tout le monde. Il ne faut pas s'excuser pour faire des critiques. Au contraire je suis ravi d'en avoir. Je comprends bien tout ce que tu as dit par rapport à Lanie et au fait que j'aurai pu ou du aller plus loin avec ce personnage. Côté explication de Kate c'est vrai que cela a été vite amené et que cela aurait mérité d'être plus creusé. Mais je ne dirai qu'une chose cette FF n'est pas finie et je fais toujours attention aux commentaires, donc il sera toujours possible de rendre justice à ce passage plus tard. Dans ma tête c'était vraiment le temps de l'action et d'ailleurs Kate ne s'effondre pas car elle doit agir. C'est un peu l'idée que je me fais du personnage. Cette semaine encore je te remercie pour ta review très détaillée, construite et qui m'aidera à m'améliorer encore je l'espère.**_

_** caskett71 : Hello ! Je pense que ce n'est un secret pour personne que j'adore Lanie ! et je te rejoins sur le fait que ça serait intéressant d'en savoir plus sur leur passé commun. Les amis sont aussi là pour nous suivre dans tous les moments. J'espère que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui te plaira.**_

_** Mistyarrow : Hey ! Je ne suis pas étonné que ce premier commentaire te soit venu ^^ En effet, Lanie est assez sous exploitée même si les rares passages me donnent souvent satisfaction et puis après il y a les FF pour en profiter ! J'entends parfaitement en tout cas ce que tu dis sur le ton, c'est vrai que c'était sans doute un peu maladroit et pas assez creusé. Je ne devais pas être assez schizophrène le jour où j'ai écrit ce chapitre ;)**_

_** prolixius5 : Bonjour, bonjour ! Je trouve aussi que les reviewers sont respectueux et constructifs et j'apprécie beaucoup. C'est vrai que c'est un choix d'écriture de calquer ou non aux personnages de la série. Je pense que ça a plus ou moins toujours été mon parti pris, même si effectivement parfois la fiction fait que l'on se permet quelques libertés. Je cale un peu pour la suite mais je vais tenter de m'y remettre. Merci de laisser chaque semaine ce petit message, j'y suis très sensible. Amitiés.**_

_** Pau : Bonjour et bienvenue dans cette FF alors. Merci beaucoup pour ce commentaire. C'est toujours agréable de voir que le "travail" fait est perceptible et reconnu. J'espère ne pas décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre alors ! Je pense que j'aurai moi-même qualifié le personnage d'OOC si Kate n'avait pas découvert le poteau rose. Une nouvelle fois merci en tout cas et au plaisir.**_

* * *

_**Quand le masque tombe**_

_**Chapitre 8 : Richard Castle**_

Les images de la cérémonie filmée par Tyson tournaient en boucle et ceci pas seulement sur l'ordinateur portable qui était devant moi sur une chaise, mais aussi dans ma tête. Même si je m'étais forcé à fermer les yeux, elles défilaient quand même. Après avoir jeté contre le mur le verre de vin que Tyson m'avait offert, j'avais bu le second d'une traite. Peut-être était-il empoisonné ? Mais je n'en avais que cure. A cet instant même la mort me paraissait plus douce que la pensée de Kate mariée à un autre homme. Imaginer un étranger à ses côtés était un supplice intolérable. C'était auparavant le cas avant même que nous soyons ensemble quand elle sortait avec Demming ou Josh, car j'étais déjà follement amoureux d'elle.

Mais à l'heure actuelle c'était une torture des plus intolérables qui puisse exister pour moi. Et Tyson le savait parfaitement. Il ne voulait pas me tuer, il ne l'avait jamais souhaité. Non il voulait m'anéantir et il avait choisi une façon efficace d'y arriver. J'étais annihilé, désespéré, un peu comme si j'avais eu affaire avec un Détraqueur1, ces personnages des Ténèbres qui aspiraient toute la joie d'un individu, les laissant en proie à la tristesse et au désespoir. Seulement je n'étais pas Harry Potter ni ne pouvais user du sortilège du Patronus pour m'en libérer. J'étais perdu dans les abîmes les plus profondes.

J'étais assis et pleurais à chaudes larmes, la tête dans les genoux. Tyson était probablement en train de jubiler derrière ce que j'avais deviné être un miroir sans tain mais tant pis. J'avais ma fierté certes et je n'aimais pas montrer à mes adversaires qu'ils m'avaient touché en plein cœur. Mais là même mon égo de la taille de l'Alaska ne suffisait plus. Le vin devait contenir des substances car je sentis ma tête tourner quelque peu et mes pensées devenir plus floues. Mon désespoir conjugué aux probables drogues contenues dans le verre me firent sombrer quelque temps.

Quand je revins à moi, j'étais presque dans le noir total, bâillonné, mains et pieds ligotés avec de la corde. Je compris que nous étions en mouvement et en déduisis que je me trouvais dans le coffre d'une voiture. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je me retrouvais dans une telle situation, mais au moins la dernière Kate était avec moi2. Pas étonnant que j'avais choisi d'évoquer tous les endroits et situations dans lesquels nous nous étions retrouvés tous les deux vu tout ce que nous avions vécu. Mais cette fois j'étais seul et pour la première fois j'avais peur. C'était peut-être idiot d'y penser et à dire mais affronter le danger ou même la mort avec elle ne m'avait jamais effrayé. Sans doute parce que je savais que c'était ma destinée que d'être à ses côtés pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

Mais soudain je vis une lumière dans les limbes. Si nous étions en mouvement, c'était probablement que Tyson fuyait et donc que Kate avait découvert la supercherie. C'est alors que je me rappelai les mots suivants : _"Pour rencontrer l'espérance, il faut être allé au-delà du désespoir. Quand on va jusqu'au bout de la nuit, on rencontre une autre aurore.3"_ Je m'en voulais presque d'avoir perdu foi en elle, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, mais les images du film avaient agit sur moi comme le tesseract sur l'esprit de Loki et Clint4.

Et je ne devais pas perdre espoir, je le devais à Kate. Si, comme je le pensais elle avait découvert l'imposteur qui se faisait passer pour moi, elle me chercherait. Peu importe le temps que cela prendrait, mais elle me trouverait. J'avais foi en elle. Et Tyson pouvait bien se persuader qu'elle ne le rechercherait pas, elle le chasserait5. Et personne n'était préparé à subir une Kate Beckett en furie ou Katrina comme je l'appelais parfois en référence à l'ouragan qui avait touché les États-Unis en 2005.

La voiture s'immobilisa plusieurs instants alors que j'essayais d'estimer mes chances de sortir de ce coffre. Ligoté comme je l'étais, c'était presque mission impossible et malgré mes tortillements, je ne trouvai rien me permettant de me détacher ou de tenter de trafiquer la clenche du coffre de manière acrobatique. Je prêtai attention aux sons que je pouvais entendre et j'entendis plusieurs voix avant que la voiture ne redémarre. Un "_bon séjour dans notre pays_" atteignit mes oreilles. Nous avions donc quitté les États-Unis. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous avions roulé avant que je ne reprenne mes esprits, mais ce n'avait pas pu être aussi long. Par déduction je devinai que nous avions franchi la frontière canadienne. Même si les contrôles à la frontière s'étaient intensifiés depuis les attentats du 11 septembre, ils étaient moindres qu'à la frontière mexicaine. De plus, aller dans un autre pays compliquerait nécessairement les recherches que pourraient entreprendre Beckett et son équipe.

Sûrement encore sous l'effet des drogues et de l'obscurité dans laquelle je me trouvais, je m'endormis. N'ayant aucune notion du temps et ne pouvant pas m'aider de ce que je pouvais voir, je n'avais plus aucun repère spatio-temporel. Lorsqu'enfin le coffre de la voiture s'ouvrit, nous étions dans un garage, ce qui n'allait pas m'aider à identifier où je pouvais me trouver. Quelques minutes plus tard, on me fit pénétrer dans ce que je devinai être une maison. En raison des températures souvent extrêmes au Canada, les garages ont un accès direct avec la maison et c'était le cas ici. En face de la porte du garage se trouvait une autre porte et c'est vers cette pièce que Tyson me poussa. En me retournant, je vis Nieman et l'homme qui s'était marié avec Kate. Même si j'étais captif, j'étais soulagé qu'elle ait découvert si rapidement la supercherie et qu'elle ne se soit pas laissé tromper par la ressemblance entre Thibault et moi.

Je fis mon entrée dans une pièce sans fenêtre mais néanmoins confortable. J'aurais aimé avoir une vue sur l'extérieur ne serait-ce que pour avoir des repères et collecter des informations sur mon lieu de détention. Je repérai un livre dans un coin sur la ville de Montréal, j'en déduisis que nous y étions probablement. Tyson me détacha les pieds et se contenta de m'attacher une main avec une chaîne suffisamment longue pour me laisser une certaine marge de mouvements. Il m'enleva également mon bâillon. J'en profitai tout de suite pour lui dire :

\- Je vous avais prévenu qu'elle ne se laisserait pas abuser par votre supercherie.

\- Peut-être mais nous sommes déjà loin et tu es entre mes mains. Beckett est douée, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle te retrouve.

Je souriai en le regardant d'un air de défi. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui elle était et de ce dont elle était capable.

\- Tyson?

\- Oui Castle.

\- _"L'enfer n'est rien face à la femme que l'on a trahie6"_

Il sourit et sortit de la pièce, me laissant seul dans mes pensées. J'avais retrouvé une once d'espoir et je me devais de l'entretenir, pas seulement pour moi mais aussi pour elle. Si je renonçais, alors je serais perdu et Tyson pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait de moi. Je savais que Nieman lui avait fourni tout un arsenal de psychotropes, mais il allait falloir que je me batte corps et âmes pour ne pas sombrer. Au bout de quelques temps, mon geôlier vint m'apporter un repas auquel je décidai de ne pas toucher, soupçonnant des drogues telles celles qui m'avaient étourdi précédemment.

Je ne savais aucunement combien de temps j'allais tenir à refuser tous les plateaux que l'on m'apporterait, mais je sentais mes forces faiblir et j'avais soif. De toutes façons, mon jeûn n'empêchait pas les drogues car une fois par jour, du moins c'est ce que je calculai, Nieman venait me faire une injection. Et ce n'était pas une bonne stratégie. Si jamais j'avais un jour une fenêtre pour m'échapper, il allait falloir que je reprenne des forces. C'est ainsi que je me remis à manger et à boire ce qu'ils m'apportaient. Avec les plateaux qui me venaient 3 fois dans mes journées calculées mentalement, je me fis une idée du temps qui pouvait bien s'écouler. Tyson m'ayant apporté à ma demande un cahier et un crayon : je traçai des barres me permettant de compter les jours, les semaines et les mois qui s'écoulaient, comme un prisonnier l'aurait fait dans sa cellule.

Les journées passaient et se ressemblaient, sauf que j'avais de moins en moins conscience de qui j'étais. Je ne faisais même plus attention aux choses dont je devais me rappeler. Mon esprit me disait de se battre, mais je n'avais aucune idée de l'ennemi contre lequel je devais lutter. Je savais que tout cela était dû aux substances qui m'étaient injectées. J'avais encore en mémoire les recherches que j'avais faites sur les drogues pour écrire _Heat Rises_. Et en tant qu'insomniaque et écrivain, j'avais vu de nombreux reportages sur les drogues.

Outre les plus connues comme l'héroïne ou encore la cocaïne, il existait un grand nombre de substances qui, utilisées à titre médical et ensemble, permettaient de faire des lavages de cerveau, de rendre une personne dépendante affectivement. Les grandes agences de services secrets de notre pays avaient également travaillé sur de tels projets dans le plus grand secret. Et je soupçonnai Tyson d'avoir demandé à Nieman de lui trouver des drogues précises pour pouvoir mener son projet à bien : me transformer en disciple. Certes, ma volonté de résister était puissante, mais le temps passant, les produits avaient un effet de plus en plus considérable sur moi. Et plus rien ne me rattachait à ma réalité.

_**Environ deux mois plus tard...**_

J'ignorais qui j'étais. J'avais beau chercher dans mes souvenirs, je n'en avais pas. J'étais un homme sans histoire. Ma vie ne se conjuguait qu'au présent, il n'y avait pas de passé, plus d'enfance. C'était comme si j'étais né adulte. Du jour au lendemain, la maison se vida de ses habitants et je me retrouvai seul.

* * *

_**Références utilisées :**_

1 Harry Potter, tome 3, Le Prisonnier d'Azkaban.

2 Référence Saison 4 Pandora.

3 La liberté pour quoi faire ? , Georges Bernanos.

4 The Avengers

5 Saison 4 Episode 7, Cops and Robbers

6 X-Men l'affrontement final.

* * *

_**Et voilà pour le chapitre de la semaine, cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas pris de nouvelles de Castle. La semaine prochaine un nouveau personnage enfin si j'y arrive. D'ici là portez-vous bien et bon Castle Monday.**_

_**Gilles.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bien le bonjour à tous,**_

_**Nous sommes lundi et l'inspiration n'a pas fait si défaut que cela malgré les inquiétudes de la semaine passée. C'est grâce à votre support et à vos commentaires. **_

_**Pour tous les chapitres et encore plus pour celui-ci merci à ma muse qui a pris beaucoup de son temps pour m'accompagner dans le processus d'écriture, n'hésitant pas à mettre sa main à la pâte ! Grand merci également à ma bêta pour son travail et qui attend maintenant le chapitre 10 ^^**_

_** Mistyarrow : Je suis bien content que tu aies apprécié ce chapitre, car je redoutais un peu la perception de la descente aux enfers de Rick. Haha oui tu as bien vu la référence à R&amp;S. Non que je ne veuille pas refaire une FF comme ça mais je doute d'en être capable ! En souhaitant que ce chapitre te plaira aussi alors !**_

_** AlwaysCaskett3012 : Hey ! Et non ça ne sera pas encore Martha ou Alexis mais...surprise encore quelques lignes ! J'admets que côté citations il était assez chargé ^^ Promis celui-là il y en a moins ^^ Pour le cahier c'est une bonne idée, je vais peut être m'en resservir et tu auras le copyright ^^ J'espère que tu te seras remise de ma fin de chapitre pour découvrir celui-là alors !**_

_** caskett71 : Merci à toi pour ce commentaire. Vu que c'est une petite FF je ne voulais pas détailler plus ce passage alors la prochaine fois que nous verrons Rick il aura retrouvé les siens, mais dans quel état... ? **_

_** Pau : Merci, c'est toujours plaisant de lire que la prose plaît. En effet l'inspiration est revenue et n'est pas partie en vacances trop longtemps ^^ Et tes commentaires y contribuent largement. Il y aura un autre POV de Kate mais pas tout de suite, je l'ai prévu pour le chapitre 11 pour le moment ! En espérant malgré tout que celui-ci te plaira.**_

* * *

_**Quand le masque tombe**_

_**Chapitre 9 : Kevin Ryan**_

Malgré les festivités de la veille liées au mariage de Castle et Beckett, je me réveillai tôt ce matin. Pour célébrer cette union, il était prévu que nous nous rendions tous les Hamptons. Il était donc temps de nous préparer. Si partir en week-end avec une femme nécessitait toujours une certaine organisation, partir avec les deux femmes de ma vie, Jenny et Sarah-Grace, relevait du défi. Le champ de bataille qu'était devenu notre appartement en témoignait de façon évidente.

Je peinais encore à réaliser que "papa" et "maman" comme nous les appelions avec Javi s'étaient enfin unis. Étant sentimental, j'avais versé quelques larmes d'émoi pendant la cérémonie. Les mariages étaient toujours émouvants, bien sûr, mais ils l'étaient d'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agissait d'amis proches, ce qui était le cas présentement. Beckett étaient bien évidemment ma supérieure et je la respectais comme telle. Néanmoins même s'il lui arrivait de nous donner des ordres à Javier et moi, il s'agissait davantage d'une relation d'égal à égal, un travail d'équipe plus que hiérarchique. Nous formions tous une petite famille et je la considérais un peu comme ma grande sœur. J'avais également beaucoup d'amitié pour celui qui était devenu son mari quelques heures plus tôt. Je me sentais proche de Castle que j'avais appris à connaître depuis qu'il avait fait de Beckett sa muse. Bien évidemment cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne la suivait plus pour ses livres. Comme le disait Javi, avec toutes les enquêtes qu'il avait suivies en notre compagnie, il avait de quoi alimenter des livres jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Je savais qu'à la criminelle, tout le monde n'approuvait pas forcément ce partenariat mais à mon sens, il était légitime. Même le Capitaine Gates, qui n'était pourtant pas une fanatique de l'écrivain, avait reconnu qu'il était un atout pour notre équipe, notamment grâce à sa façon différente de réfléchir. Nous, les flics, nous étions modelés par notre formation, notre métier et nos antécédents. C'était évident chez Espo, un ancien des forces spéciales, mais également chez Beckett qui avait presque été conditionnée par l'assassinat de sa mère en lui conférant des aptitudes particulières et une ténacité sans égale. Ce devait aussi être le cas pour moi, ancien enquêteur à la brigade des stupéfiants, même s'il m'était difficile de m'en rendre compte.

Le romancier était donc venu compléter notre petit groupe avec brio. Cette manie qu'il avait régulièrement de réfléchir à tous les scenarii possibles pour ses romans était incroyable. Bien évidemment il sortait toujours des théories farfelues et bien à lui, mais malgré les haussements de sourcils de Beckett, elles nous étaient utiles. Comme Montgomery l'avait dit un jour, Castle savait penser "en dehors de la boîte1".

Castle n'était peut-être pas flic de formation et ne portait pas d'insigne mais il en avait l'acuité. C'était un membre à part entière de notre équipe et pour moi, il faisait partie de la famille. C'est la sonnerie de mon téléphone qui me sortit de mes pensées. L'écran affichait une prévisualisation du message. Voyant qu'il était de Beckett j'abandonnai aussitôt ce que j'étais en train de faire et allai consulter le message dans son intégralité. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que je ne m'attendais pas aux mots affichés _**"On se retrouve tous au 12**__**ème**__**. Nous avons une urgence. KB".**_ Je m'étais plus attendu à des informations sur l'heure à laquelle on se retrouvait dans les Hamptons. Ce message me serra la gorge et l'estomac. Sans être réellement capable de l'expliquer, je savais que quelque chose clochait. Les pires scénarios défilèrent ainsi dans ma tête, déformation professionnelle sans doute. Avant que je n'aie eu le temps d'aller prévenir Jenny, Javi m'appela :

\- Tu l'as eu aussi ?

\- Oui, quelque chose se trame, Javi. Tu passes me prendre?

\- Je pense pareil, mec. Je suis en bas de chez toi dans 10 minutes. Lanie est sur répondeur.

\- Je préviens Jenny et j'arrive.

\- Ca marche, à toute.

Je raccrochai. Ce n'était pas l'échange le plus amical que j'avais eu avec Javi mais les circonstances n'étaient pas réunies pour que nous passions du temps à nous faire des politesses. Dans ces cas là, c'était le flic en nous qui prenait le dessus. Si on laissait trop parler nos sentiments, nous risquions de perdre de précieuses secondes voire minutes et parfois c'était tout ce qui nous manquait. Alors que je prenais ma plaque et mon arme dans le secrétaire situé dans le salon, Jenny arriva dans la pièce :

\- Kevin, quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- On a reçu un texto de Beckett, je dois aller au poste.

\- Que se passe-t-il, chéri ?

Son inquiétude était perceptible. Pour le moment je n'en savais pas plus alors il était inutile de lui mentir ou de l'alarmer plus que nécessaire.

\- Je te tiendrai au courant quand je le saurai d'accord ? En attendant prends soin de toi et de Sarah Grace.

\- C'est promis, Kevin.

\- Je t'aime, chérie.

Sur ce je posai ma main sous son menton et déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Juste avant de partir je me rendis dans la chambre de notre fille. Elle était en train de s'endormir. La voir aussi paisible me gonflait toujours d'un amour indéfectible. Lorsque faire un bébé n'était qu'un projet, j'avais parlé à Javi de mes craintes sur le fait d'avoir un enfant dans notre société actuelle était dangereux ; mais depuis que Sarah Grace était arrivée, c'était comme si elle avait apporté cette lueur d'espoir supplémentaire. Elle était l'avenir, et pour Jenny et elle, j'étais encore plus motivé à faire mon métier.

En sortant de l'appartement, je vis qu'Espo était déjà là, moteur allumé, ses doigts tapotant nerveusement sur le volant. Je montai rapidement dans la voiture et il démarra en trombe. Le trajet fut aussi rapide que silencieux. Nous étions tous deux perdus dans nos pensées. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la criminelle, l'équipe du matin prenait son service et je vis Beckett en train de faire les cent pas à côté d'une des salles de réunion.

\- Ryan, Espo, vous voilà.

Sur son visage je lus naturellement de l'inquiétude, je devinai également à ses traits tirés qu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Elle nous invita à entrer dans la salle dont les stores étaient baissés pour plus d'intimité. En y entrant je vis les personnes déjà présentes : Lanie, Martha, Alexis. Pas besoin d'être devin, il était arrivé quelque chose à Castle. Javi referma la porte derrière lui et une fois que nous fûmes au calme je demandai :

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à Castle ?

\- Castle a disparu.

Je restai bouche bée à cette nouvelle. Comment était-ce possible ? Ils s'étaient pourtant dit "oui" i peine quelques heures. La surprise m'avait rendu muet, et c'est Javi qui posa la question pour moi.

\- Comment ça « disparu » ? Tu viens de te marier avec lui.

C'est alors que quelque chose de surprenant arriva. Beckett fondit en larmes. Je l'avais déjà vu pleurer, mais c'était tout de même assez rare la plupart du temps, elle maîtrisait ses émotions.

\- Ce n'était pas lui, les gars. Je me suis marié à un imposteur et je ne me le pardonnerai jamais !

Espo et moi savions bien qu'il était inutile de tenter de rassurer Beckett et nous avions bien plus à faire dans l'immédiat. Je regardai mon collègue repensant aux mots qu'elle avait prononcés et soudain nous eûmes le même nom à la bouche :

\- Tyson !

\- C'est ce que j'ai tout de suite pensé aussi, fit Lanie qui venait de se lever pour apporter de l'eau à Beckett. Kate, essaie de raconter aux gars ce que tu nous as dit.

Elle but d'abord un peu d'eau et sécha ses larmes du revers de la main avant de respirer un bon coup puis commença son récit :

\- J'ai eu des doutes au moment du vin d'honneur, je le trouvais différent et pas forcément à l'aise avec ses amis écrivains. Bêtement je me suis dit qu'il était comme moi, très ému par l'évènement, mais lorsque nous sommes rentrés au loft, ça a été comme une évidence. Ce n'était pas lui, pas ses mains, pas son odeur, pas son toucher. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu être aussi bête bon sang?

\- Ma chérie, ce n'est pas toi. Tyson a choisi le moment parfait pour cela. Il savait que toi et Rick seriez trop dans votre bulle le jour de votre mariage. Tu l'as à peine vu le jour de la cérémonie et comme tu l'as pensé, il aurait très bien pu être stressé par l'enjeu.

\- Lanie, j'aurai dû, tout simplement. Si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

\- On va le retrouver, Beckett, fit Espo beaucoup plus fermement que nous tous.

Mon collègue m'impressionnait toujours dans ce genre de situation. D'autres auraient pu dire qu'il était sans émotion, mais c'était son expérience dans les forces spéciales qui lui permettait d'avoir cette attitude dans les moments les plus difficiles. Ainsi, il poursuivit :

\- On pense tous à Tyson, mais il faut faire une liste de tous les ennemis potentiels qui auraient voulu vous nuire, à Castle ou à toi.

\- Prends la liste de tous ceux qu'on a arrêtés depuis qu'il nous suit dans nos enquêtes.

\- Je sais bien, Beckett, mais tous ne sont pas capables de monter quelque chose de cette envergure.

\- C'est vrai Javi, il faut faire cette liste. Il faudrait retourner au loft aussi, collecter les empreintes pour voir si l'imposteur a laissé une trace.

\- Ok, Martha, Alexis, Lanie et toi vous allez retourner au loft. Lanie tu peux prendre ton matériel et chercher des indices : fibres, cheveux, empreintes ? Tout ce qui nous permettrait de remonter la piste ? Une brigade va vous accompagner et s'occupera de surveiller les alentours. Beckett, si tu pouvais essayer de commencer cette liste. Ryan et moi on va patrouiller un peu et on se penchera également sur les dossiers. Il est 8h30, on vous retrouve au loft vers 19 heures.

C'était une bonne chose qu'il ait pris à ce point le contrôle des opérations car cela allait tous nous aider. Nous savions tous qu'en cas de disparition ou d'enlèvement, les premières heures étaient capitales. Une fois le groupe parti, nous nous mîmes à patrouiller en investiguant les lieux traditionnels où Tyson aimait à agir, à commencer par le motel dans lequel j'avais été attaqué avec Castle, puis l'entrepôt où il nous avait amenés lorsqu'il avait tenté de piéger Castle pour meurtre. Mais ces pistes se révélèrent vaines et nous rentrâmes bredouilles au poste en début d'après-midi.

Tous les dossiers se rapportant à 3XK ayant été volés, nous avions perdu une grande source d'information. Une nouvelle fois il avait tout prévu et sa méticulosité nous retardait dans notre travail. Une fois dans la salle de travail avec les dossiers des affaires résolues par notre équipe depuis l'arrivée de Castle, nous nous partageâmes la pile, décidant de les classer en deux catégories "suspects probables" et "suspects secondaires".

Il était 16h30 quand mon téléphone sonna. C'était Beckett. Je mis la conversation en mode haut parleur afin que Javi puisse entendre :

\- Beckett, tu as quelque chose ?

\- Il faut que vous veniez au loft les gars.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je ne peux rien vous dire au téléphone, mais venez.

Nous nous regardâmes alors qu'elle venait de raccrocher. Le moins que l'on puisse dire est qu'elle ne nous donnait pas beaucoup d'informations. Sans prendre la peine de ranger les dossiers, nous nous mîmes en route. Martha nous ouvrit et nous fit entrer les autres étaient dans le salon. J'aperçus un homme que je ne reconnus pas immédiatement. Son visage m'était familier, mais je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler où je l'avais vu. C'est alors que Beckett prit la parole :

\- Ryan, Espo, je vous présente le père de Castle.

* * *

_**Référence utilisée :**_

1 Saison 3 Episode 16

* * *

_**Et voilà pour ce chapitre et donc cette semaine. Semaine prochaine un nouveau personnage aussi, et un indice a été glissé dans ce chapitre là ! **_

_**D'ici là portez-vous bien et passez une très bonne semaine avec notamment l'épisode de Castle de cette nuit.**_

_**Bien à vous,**_

_**Gilles**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello à tous !**_

_**J'ai été ravi de voir que le POV de Ryan rencontre ce succès. A la base lorsque j'avais écrit la trame de cette FF au mois de mars j'avais prévu un POV Esposito, mais suite au 07x01ça n'était plus vraiment possible de le faire. Voilà vous savez tout !**_

_**Le chapitre de cette semaine est un peu plus long, mais c'était un peu forcé avec les recherches et compte tenu du point où je voulais arriver aussi. **_

_**Un grand merci à ma bêta prolixius5 qui en plus de corriger mes textes est allée jusqu'à trouver un titre à ce chapitre. Et je ne lui avais rien demandé pourtant ! Mais c'est parfait car celui que j'avais mis ne me convenait pas. Alors merci à elle d'avoir lu dans mes pensées.**_

_**Comme toutes les semaines merci à ma douce muse pour ses encouragements et son aide dans mon processus d'écriture. Je suis sensible à sa présence autour de cette FF.**_

_** caskett71 : Hello ! C'est vrai que Ryan pourrait être plus présent dans la série. Une fois de plus les FF servent aussi à ça. Merci aussi pour ton support sur le fofo, j'ai beaucoup apprécié. En espérant que ce chapitre et les recherches te plairont.**_

_** AlwaysCaskett3012 : Hey ! Tu vas finir par me laisser des reviews aussi longues que mes chapitres ^^ Pour l'indice en fait je parlais du prochain POV. Effectivement c'est le personnage que j'ai décidé d'emprunter cette semaine. Si la surprise est toujours là alors je peux continuer à écrire ^^ Pour le ressenti d'être dans l'urgence, je ne sais pas j'essaie toujours de me mettre en situation au moment d'écrire, comment je réagirai si j'étais la personne concernée tout en cherchant également des indices dans la série. Accroches-toi bien pour la fin du chapitre car je n'ai pas fini de jouer avec les émotions des personnages et de mes lecteurs ^^**_

_** Mistyarrow : Je me doutais que tu aurais la dent dure contre Espo ^^ J'espère que mon interprétation du père de Rick te plaira. Nous n'en savons pas tant que cela sur ce personnage, j'ai donc eu une certaine marge de liberté. Alors je croise mes doigts ^^**_

_** prolixius5 : Je vais tenter de reprendre l'écrit afin que vous ne me grondiez pas ^^ C'est toujours plaisant de lire que les choix faits sont appréciés par les lecteurs. Ah mais R&amp;S est en totale opposition sur toute la ligne par rapport à cette FF mais peut être que le "inlove" refera son apparition dans les derniers chapitres de cette histoire ^^**_

_** Pau : Encore une fois merci alors. Le type de personnage d'Esposito est effectivement plus présent mais la finesse et la délicatesse de Ryan sont agréables à écrire aussi. Je suis particulièrement ravi que cette FF te plaise et que tu y retrouves les personnages de la série. C'est un des plus beaux compliments je crois que l'on puisse faire à un auteur de FF.**_

* * *

_**Quand le masque tombe**_

_**Chapitre 10 : Jackson Hunt… ou quel que soit son nom…**_

On dit souvent que quelqu'un que l'on n'avait jamais vu ne pouvait pas nous manquer. J'étais depuis de nombreuses années contre cette idée reçue. Jusqu'il y a deux ans, je n'avais jamais rencontré mon fils. Enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact, car je l'avais observé de loin depuis sa naissance, m'était assuré qu'il se portait bien. Cependant, j'avais dû attendre qu'il ait plus de 40 ans pour le voir en face et échanger avec lui. Tout au long de sa vie, et quand mes missions me le permettaient, j'étais allé le voir, guettant la sortie de l'école, allant même jusqu'à lui conseiller un livre dans une librairie. Lorsqu'il m'avait appris lors de notre rencontre que c'était en partie grâce à Casino Royale qu'il était devenu écrivain, cela m'avait empli le cœur d'une joie immense.

Je ne revendiquai pas mon statut de père car je n'avais pas été là physiquement pour lui. Bien évidemment, j'étais là et dès que j'avais pu faire quelque chose en sa faveur, comme faciliter son entrée à la CIA pour ses recherches, j'avais toujours sauté sur l'occasion. Néanmoins, cela ne remplaçait pas une figure paternelle présente au jour le jour. Je n'avais pas fait ce choix de gaieté de cœur. Suite à une nuit d'amour fabuleuse avec Martha, j'avais dû me résigner à la quitter, rappelé par une mission, sans même pouvoir lui dire au revoir et ce n'est que bien après que j'avais appris l'existence de Richard. Pour les préserver tous deux, j'avais choisi de rester dans l'ombre, ne souhaitant pas les mêler à mes histoires d'espionnage. J'avais ainsi vécu ma paternité par procuration, m'abreuvant de coupures de journaux, capturant des instants sur des clichés photographiques, lisant ses romans. Tout ceci me rapprochait de lui d'une certaine manière.

Mon erreur avait été de penser qu'il grandirait mieux comme je l'avais laissé. Il n'avait pas mal tourné, bien au contraire. Cependant, lors de nos moments ensemble à Paris ou l'année passée à New-York, je n'avais pu que constater qu'il avait grandi avec ce manque. Un de mes grands bonheurs, était qu'il avait réussi à fonder une famille, d'abord avec Alexis, devenant le père que je n'avais jamais été. Lorsque les individus grandissent et se construisent, ils le font souvent en fonction de leur modèle ; soit en reproduction, soit en opposition. Sans pour autant me dédouaner, au moins il savait ce que c'était de ne pas avoir de peur. Quelque part, il avait tout fait pour que son enfant ne ressente jamais ça1.

Contre toute attente il ne m'avait blâmé à aucun moment de mon absence. Cela aurait sans doute été facile pour lui, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait. Je ne lui en aurais pas voulu, à vrai dire j'étais sûrement le premier à me le reprocher. Nos moments passés ensemble avaient été agréables, j'avais pendant quelques heures su ce que c'était de parler à mon fils.

A présent il savait que j'existais et que de là où j'étais je me souciais de son bien-être mais aussi de celui de Martha, d'Alexis et de Kate. Sa fiancée n'avait a priori pas besoin de moi, mais sait-on jamais ce que la vie pouvait nous réserver. Si jamais un jour, pour une raison ou une autre elle avait besoin de mon aide, elle pourrait compter sur moi. Elle faisait partie de la famille, et d'ici quelques semaines plus encore. Comme pour tous les évènements marquants de la vie de Richard, j'avais appris le mariage par la presse. Cette nouvelle m'avait beaucoup ému et j'allais m'organiser pour assister à la cérémonie. C'était un moment unique et je ne voulais en rien le rater.

_**Le jour du mariage...**_

Le grand jour était arrivé et bien plus vite que prévu d'ailleurs. Même si je n'allais pas assister officiellement à la cérémonie j'avais endossé mon plus beau costume noir afin d'être également de la fête. Leur union fut un moment de grande émotion et je profitai de la grande assemblée pour me glisser parmi les convives du vin d'honneur. Si mon métier m'avait appris quelque chose, c'était bien de me fondre incognito dans une foule. J'évitai seulement de passer trop près de Martha, même si j'aurais adoré partager avec elle une danse pour célébrer le mariage de notre fils. Alors que j'étais de dos au bar en train de commander une coupe de champagne, Richard vint faire de même, probablement pour sa femme et lui. C'était l'occasion rêvée pour moi de lui dire un petit mot, d'autant que le bar se trouvait un peu en retrait de la salle.

\- Richard ?

Il se retourna et me regarda en disant :

\- Que puis-je pour vous, Monsieur ?

Son intonation et son regard me troublèrent, il ne semblait pas me reconnaître.

\- Je tenais simplement à te féliciter.

\- Je suis désolé mais je ne crois pas vous connaître.

Sa réponse me laissa interdit et je fis de mon mieux pour masquer mon état de choc. Une certitude s'empara de moi, ce n'était pas le mariage de Kate et de mon fils que l'on avait célébré ce jour-là. De loin je vis Katherine, en mariée épanouie et souriante. Elle ne semblait se douter de rien. Je devais agir, mais sûrement pas dans la précipitation car ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Si je démasquais dès maintenant l'imposteur, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver à Kate? Ou encore à mon fils ? Afin que l'imposteur ne suspecte rien je lui dis comme si de rien n'était, en lui donnant une tape dans le dos :

\- Ce n'est pas grave, l'ami. Le stress du grand jour, on connaît tous.

Je lui faussai ensuite compagnie, vidant ma coupe de champagne comme si c'était de l'eau, mais il me fallait au moins cela pour me remettre de la découverte que je venais de faire. Du coin de l'œil, j'observai Richard et je le vis parler avec un autre homme. D'où j'étais placé, il m'était impossible de percevoir le contenu de leur conversation. J'en profitai pour prendre discrètement quelques clichés à l'aide de mon téléphone portable. En ce jour, ce genre d'attitude passerait totalement inaperçue. Néanmoins ils semblaient se connaître. Je décidai de suivre l'homme en question, mais il se faufilait adroitement et rapidement dans la foule et m'échappa.

Il fallait impérativement que je puisse parler avec Katherine, mais j'allais devoir attendre le bon moment en priant pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien à elle ou encore à mon fils. Mon métier m'avait appris à gérer des situations de crises, mais tout préparé et entraîné que je l'étais, il m'en faudrait davantage. Aujourd'hui c'était de mon fils qu'il s'agissait. Je retournai à mon hôtel et tentai de penser de manière rationnelle. Je n'avais pratiquement pas d'éléments à ma disposition mais j'allais devoir m'en contenter. Je commençai par tenter de localiser le téléphone de mon fils, mais évidemment celui-ci n'émettait aucun signal. Je téléchargeai ensuite les photos prises à la cérémonie et au vin d'honneur. Malheureusement, je n'en appris pas plus. Je décidai d'appeler un de mes amis, un hacker de génie.

\- Harold j'ai besoin de tes lumières.

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- Pourrais-tu m'envoyer par lien sécurisé ton logiciel permettant de se connecter à un téléphone portable ?

\- Tu es en mission ?

\- C'est pour une mission personnelle.

\- Je t'envoie ça, mais je te rappelle qu'il ne marche que sur un téléphone où le bluetooth est activé et non protégé par un code.

\- Je m'en rappelle, j'espère que ça sera le cas. Merci en tout cas Harold.

\- Pas de problème, je te dois bien ça. A la prochaine.

\- A la prochaine.

Je raccrochai, soulagé de pouvoir bénéficier de ce petit logiciel. Cinq minutes plus tard je reçu un lien sécurisé ainsi qu'un code d'accès dans un autre mail : le fichier était crypté et protégé par un code que nous utilisions lors de nos échanges. En plus d'être un hacker redoutablement efficace, Harold était hyper vigilent et faisait tout pour ne pas être victime de ses propres inventions !

Je téléchargeai l'utilitaire et tentai de me connecter au téléphone de ma belle-fille. A ma grande surprise celui-ci n'était pas protégé. A condition de la prévenir en temps voulu, cette imprudence m'arrangeait énormément dans l'immédiat. Parmi les options du logiciel d'Harold je pouvais consulter les messages écrits ou le journal des appels de Kate. Je n'y vis aucune information vitale, mais décidai de rester connecté. Je n'eus pas la même chance avec le portable de Richard. Ce programme permettait de l'allumer à distance, mais il était protégé par un code m'empêchant d'y entrer comme je l'avais fait avec celui de son épouse. Je passai une partie de la soirée et de la nuit à chercher des pistes, mais toutes mes tentatives restèrent vaines. Je finis par m'endormir à côté de l'ordinateur, mais mon sommeil fut agité et peuplé de scénarii catastrophes.

C'est le signal du logiciel qui me fit émerger. Il y avait de l'activité sur le téléphone de Kate. Je pus voir le message qu'elle envoya à ses collègues policiers : _**"On se retrouve tous au 12**__**ème**__**. Nous avons une urgence. KB". **_Ce message était plutôt neutre, néanmoins il me rassura. Si elle n'avait rien remarqué, elle ne donnerait pas rendez-vous à ses collègues et amis au commissariat. J'allais me joindre à leur équipe, mais je ne pouvais tout simplement m'inviter à la fête de la sorte. J'allai donc à la salle de bains prendre une douche et me changer. Je pris ensuite un café, inutile d'espérer manger dans de telles circonstances tellement mon estomac était noué.

Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard je me rendis au loft. Avant d'y entrer j'enfilai des gants et des protections pour les chaussures comme celles que l'on portait dans les hôpitaux afin de ne pas contaminer par mes empreintes l'appartement de Richard. Sait-on jamais j'y trouverais peut-être quelques indices. Je crochetai ensuite la serrure et fis mon entrée dans l'appartement de mon fils. Par précaution je fis le tour du loft afin de vérifier qu'il était bien vide et que je ne risquais pas de me retrouver en tête à tête avec l'imposteur.

Une fois l'état des lieux fait, j'examinai les pièces en cherchant où je pourrais trouver des traces. Pour l'occasion je m'étais muni de matériel pour les relever les empreintes. Sur le canapé mon regard fut attiré par le sac de Kate qui contenait papier cadeau d'où émergeait un livre. A la vue du titre _"Story of us"_, j'en déduisais que c'était une œuvre de mon fils dédiée à sa femme. Des empreintes allaient forcément figurer sur le paquet; celles de Katherine bien sûr, de Richard aussi mais il était probable que celles de l'imposteur y figurent. Avec minutie je relevai donc les différentes empreintes et les collectai sur du papier transfert. J'avais à peine fini que j'entendis du bruit dans le couloir, puis une clé tourner dans la serrure. En trois pas je me retrouvai dans le bureau. Je reconnus les voix de Martha, d'Alexis et de Kate ; il y avait une quatrième personne dont j'ignorais l'identité. N'étant pas en compagnie hostile, je décidai d'avertir de ma présence.

\- Bonjour Martha, dis-je en pénétrant dans le salon.

Contre toute attente celle-ci vint se blottir dans mes bras et je lui rendis son étreinte. Notre précédent contact avait été moins émotionnel, mais comme souvent dans ces moments-là, les barrières de la raison pouvaient disparaître.

\- Merci d'être venu, me dit-elle.

\- C'est notre fiston Martha, nous allons le retrouver.

Mon identité n'était à présent plus un secret pour les personnes présentes dans l'appartement.

\- Comment avez-vous su pour Richard ? me demanda Kate.

\- J'étais au mariage hier et il ne m'a pas reconnu au vin d'honneur. Je voulais vous prévenir, mais il aurait été imprudent de confondre l'imposteur dans ces conditions. Je ne souhaitais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose à vous ou à...

\- Rick, fit-elle en finissant ma phrase.

En quelques minutes elle me mit au courant des opérations, de ses équipiers qui menaient également l'enquête. Elle les contacta d'ailleurs pour les faire venir à l'appartement. En attendant je fis part de mes vaines tentatives de traçage du téléphone de Richard la veille et puis des empreintes que j'avais pu collecter avant leur arrivée. Ma belle-fille s'en saisit et se tourna vers l'autre jeune femme :

\- Lanie, tu peux t'en charger s'il te plaît ?

\- Tout de suite, ma belle, dit-elle en prenant les sachets contenant les empreintes et en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son amie.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, les détectives arrivèrent et je fus présenté comme étant le père de Castle. Je pus lire de la surprise sur leurs visages mais l'heure n'était pas réellement aux mondanités. Un nouveau point fut fait au sujet de l'enquête sur la disparition de Richard. Le téléphone de Kate sonna et elle mit le haut-parleur pour que tout le monde puisse entendre.

\- Lanie, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Kate, c'est un flic.

\- Comment ça un flic ? fit-elle surprise.

\- Il y a avait trois séries d'empreintes différentes : celles de Castle, les tiennes et les autres appartiennent à un bleu de chez nous : Thibault.

Je vis les trois détectives se regarder en silence. Ils le connaissaient.

\- Kate tu es là ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Reviens au loft Lanie, on va t'expliquer.

Au retour de la légiste, j'en appris plus sur le dénommé Thibault. Nous fîmes des recherches dans son dossier, peine perdue. Par chance j'avais pris mon ordinateur et je tentai de me connecter au téléphone de l'imposteur. Il était éteint mais je pus l'allumer à distance, il n'était pas protégé. Grâce au programme de mon ami Harold, nous pûmes avoir les données sur la dernière localisation enregistrée. Nous nous rendîmes à l'adresse indiquée, il s'agissait d'un point dans le quartier de Murray Hill, enclave résidentielle de la ville de New-York. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans une ruelle qui ne comportait que trois maisons. Les lumières des deux premières étant allumées, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la troisième, qui semblait inhabitée. Nous nous nous séparâmes, histoire de couvrir les deux entrées. Comme elle le semblait de prime abord, la maison était effectivement vide néanmoins nous eûmes la confirmation que nous confirma que nous étions au bon endroit.

Nous y trouvâmes : coupures de presse relatives au mariage de Richard, une pièce sans fenêtres mais avec une vitre sans tain comme dans les postes de police. Elle contenait très peu de meubles. Kate se précipita quand elle reconnut, abandonnés sur une chaise, les vêtements que Rick portait le matin de sa disparition. Nous étions arrivés trop tard et l'imposteur avait sûrement alerté la ou les personne(s) qui étai(en)t le(s) cerveau(x) de cet enlèvement. Nous passâmes les lieux au peigne fin dans l'espoir de trouver ne serait-ce qu'un indice qui nous mettrait sur la piste. Qui sait, s'ils avaient quitté la maison dans l'urgence, peut-être pourrions-nous trouver quelque chose. Malheureusement il n'en fut rien, ce qui ne sembla pas surprendre l'équipe de détectives.

\- Tyson ne laisse des indices que quand il le veut.

\- La montre, fis-je d'un coup.

\- Quoi la montre ? demanda Kate.

\- Lorsque nous nous sommes revus il y a un an, j'ai offert une montre à Richard. La portait-il ?

\- Oui, il la porte depuis le jour où vous la lui avez offerte.

\- Elle est équipée d'un GPS et d'une puce, donc on pourrait le localiser.

\- On se croirait dans un épisode de _"Person of interest"_ là ! dit Ryan.

\- Et si je vous disais que j'ai un ami qui s'appelle Harold, encore plus non ?! répondis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Cela nous décrocha à tous un sourire tout en retenue car nous n'avions absolument pas le cœur à la fête. De retour devant mon ordinateur, je connectai mon téléphone pour pouvoir faire tourner le logiciel de la montre. Malheureusement celle-ci ne donna aucun résultat. Nous étions dans une impasse.

_**Environ deux mois plus tard...**_

Les jours et les semaines passaient et l'espoir de retrouver Richard diminuait. Alors que j'y croyais de moins en moins, Kate reçu un mail anonyme avec une photo de Montréal ainsi qu'une simple phrase "Nous nous reverrons".

Quelques jours plus tard, le programme associé à la montre donna un résultat. Avec un peu de chance, en plus de donner une indication de localisation, cela signifiait qu'il était en vie. Nous prîmes tous la route de Montréal, munis des précieuses coordonnées. Nous trouvâmes une maison dans un quartier résidentiel assez huppé. Lorsque nous fîmes notre entrée dans le salon grâce à l'accès par la porte du garage, nous le vîmes enfin. Kate courut dans sa direction :

\- Oh mon Dieu, Rick.

Le regard interdit, il dit ses paroles qui nous glacèrent le sang :

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

* * *

_**Référence utilisée :**_

1 Référence discussion Ryan/Espo Saison 7 Episode 8

* * *

_**Oui je sais vous allez (adorer) me détester avec cette fin de chapitre ^^ La fin de cette FF approche à grands pas. C'est comme toujours une belle expérience. Je continuerai ensuite l'écriture d'un projet plus personnel, mais reste ouvert aux propositions, idées de FF Castle (OS, fics) alors n'hésitez pas !**_

_**Sur ce je vous souhaite une très bonne semaine. Bien à vous,**_

_**Gilles.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Très chers lecteurs,**_

_**Pardonnez-moi le silence et la non publication de la suite de cette fiction. Je n'avais pas voulu le dire jusque là mais je fais face à la maladie depuis maintenant plus d'un an et les derniers mois ont été assez durs. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que l'écriture de ses chapitres s'est avérée plus difficiles car ils étaient plus personnels quelque part. Je suis de ces auteurs qui pensent que même si on écrit des FF on utilise les moments de notre vie et ce que nous sommes pour écrire ces lignes. Et les personnages de Castle m'auront permis ici de faire une catharsis sur les émotions qui peuvent traverser le malade mais aussi ses proches. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Sachez que le suivant est déjà écrit et même corrigé donc je ne devrai pas tarder à le poster même si j'attends d'avancer sur le suivant qui sera le dernier. **_

_**Comme d'habitude je remercie ma bêta pour son indéfectible soutien et ses mots toujours touchants qui accompagnent la correction d'un chapitre. Et que dire de celle qui partage ma vie ? Les mots ne suffiront sans doute pas pour lui exprimer ma reconnaissance et mon amour pour être là au quotidien et d'être restée malgré les difficultés que nous rencontrons. Je vous laisse avec le chapitre et espère vous retrouver très bientôt.**_

* * *

_**Quand le masque tombe**_

_**Chapitre 11 : Katherine Beckett**_

J'étais traversée par des émotions totalement contradictoires. A la fois heureuse d'avoir enfin retrouvé Castle et effrayée par ces premiers mots. "Qui êtes-vous?". Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans ma tête et il m'était impossible d'arrêter la répétition. Je pensais m'être préparée à tout depuis sa disparition, mais finalement je n'avais jamais envisagé ce scénario. Dans mes pensées les plus effroyables je le retrouvais mort, torturé physiquement mais je n'avais jamais songé à retrouver un homme, le mien, qui ne se souvenait plus de rien.

Il s'était passé maintenant plusieurs heures depuis que nous avions retrouvé Castle dans une maison à Montréal. Nous l'avions tout de suite amené à l'hôpital le plus proche afin qu'il passe des examens. J'attendais en compagnie de Martha, Alexis, son père, Lanie, Ryan et Espo que les médecins daignent venir nous adresser la parole. C'était toujours un supplice de devoir patienter avant d'avoir des nouvelles d'un proche. Bien sûr il n'était pas entre la vie et la mort, mais j'étais pétrifiée d'inquiétudes.

J'avais beau tenter de me raisonner, il m'était impossible de bloquer les pensées qui emplissaient mon esprit. J'aurai donné beaucoup à cet instant pour avoir une pensine. Malheureusement nous n'étions pas dans Harry Potter et les questions affluaient en moi. S'il devenait une toute autre personne ? S'il ne se rappelait plus jamais de notre relation ? Des projets que nous avions faits pour notre couple ? Pouvait-il encore m'aimer alors qu'il ne savait plus qu'il était lui-même ou qui j'étais moi ? A ce jour, seul comptait pour moi le fait qu'il soit en vie et en bonne santé. En fait, je préférais le perdre alors qu'il vivait plutôt que de devoir faire face à sa mort. A ces seules pensées, les larmes me venaient aux yeux et je n'arrivais pas à les retenir.

C'était dans des instants comme ceux-là que l'on était à se demander "Et si?". Si nous ne nous étions pas rencontrés, quels êtres serions-nous à l'heure d'aujourd'hui ? Je n'étais pas une adepte du destin de manière abstraite, en revanche, j'étais intimement persuadée que les personnes que l'on rencontrait au cours de notre vie la marquaient de leur empreinte. Castle était arrivé dans ma vie un peu comme un chien fou dans un jeu de quilles, renversant toutes mes certitudes, ébranlant comme personne la carapace que je m'étais forgée. Aurai-je connu un tel amour s'il n'était pas entré dans ma vie ? Je ne le pense pas. Aurais-je même arrêté le meurtrier de ma mère ? Je savais que non. Il m'avait donné la force de ré-ouvrir cette affaire et comme je le lui avais dit plusieurs fois déjà, sans lui je ne l'aurais pas fait.

Toutes ces pensées me faisaient réaliser à quel point la vie telle qu'on la vivait à l'instant "t" était prédéterminée par nos rencontres humaines, nos choix. Même s'il ne recouvrait pas la mémoire et que je le perdais, je lui vouerais une reconnaissance éternelle. Ma tristesse ne serait pas consolable; néanmoins mon esprit serait en paix. Lui ne se rappellerait pas, il n'aurait pas cette douleur lui brûlant l'estomac, il pourrait peut-être même être heureux et trouver l'amour auprès d'une autre femme. Cette dernière perspective déclencha un serrement dans mon cœur. C'était horrible mais pourtant j'étais prête à le vivre car je l'aimais. Lorsque l'on aimait quelqu'un comme j'aime Castle, l'on était prêt à tout ; y compris l'inconcevable, l'innommable, l'insurmontable, l'inacceptable, l'inavouable.

Ces errements me firent penser que Tyson s'était probablement servi de photos ou de vidéos du "mariage" pour ruiner Castle moralement. C'est là que j'en devins presque heureuse qu'il ait perdu la mémoire. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer sa douleur, son désespoir et peut-être même sa colère à mon égard de me voir dire "oui" à un autre que lui. Pourtant, les sentiments passagers qu'il avait peut-être eus n'étaient rien face au sentiment de culpabilité qui me hantait. Comment avais-je pu me tromper à ce point là ?

\- La famille de Richard Castle ? demanda la voix d'un médecin.

Je sortis rapidement de mes pensées, séchai mes larmes et me retournai pour rejoindre Martha, Alexis et le père de Castle.

\- Comment va-t-il ? Demandâmes-nous d'une seule voix.

\- Ses constantes cardiaques et respiratoires sont bonnes. Il n'est pas déshydraté et s'est alimenté correctement. En revanche, les examens ont décelé des traces de substances de types psychotropes dans son organisme.

\- Il a été drogué ? Demandais-je.

\- C'est ce qu'il nous semble. Ces produits sont très difficiles à déceler notamment après quelques jours d'ingestion. Par ailleurs, Monsieur Castle semble souffrir d'une amnésie rétrograde qui concerne la mémoire à long terme. Il ne sait plus qui il est.

\- Est-ce définitif ? Interrogea Martha.

\- La mémoire fonctionne comme un apprentissage. Il va donc falloir tout lui réapprendre en commençant par les évènements les plus récents qui serviront d'entraînements et permettront ensuite d'atteindre les souvenirs plus lointains. En revanche, pour le moment il faut lui éviter tout choc. Monsieur Castle est très fragilisé par sa perte de mémoire. Le travail de réapprentissage se doit donc d'être très progressif.

\- Doit-il être pris en charge dans un centre spécialisé ? Demandai-je.

\- Non dans ces cas là il est préférable que le patient se retrouve dans l'environnement le plus familier possible, afin que ses automatismes reviennent plus facilement et plus naturellement. En revanche, je ne peux que vous conseiller de faire suivre l'évolution par un spécialiste. Voulez-vous que je vous en indique un dans la région ?

\- Et bien, nous sommes de New-York.

\- Je vais vous adresser à un de mes confrères à New-York et je lui ferai un courrier pour lui faire part de mes premières observations sur Monsieur Castle.

\- D'accord. Merci, Docteur. Pouvons-nous partir ?

\- Il faudra juste signer les formulaires ainsi qu'une décharge et vous êtes libres de partir.

\- Parfait, merci Docteur.

\- Je vous en prie et bon courage à vous.

Sur ces paroles il prit congé. C'était déjà positif que Rick puisse revenir au loft. Il allait falloir tout lui réapprendre, sans le brusquer pour autant car cela pourrait perturber son apprentissage. Ce n'était pas forcément évident car en tant que proches, notre souhait le plus cher était qu'il se retrouve et nous remette le plus vite possible. La patience était loin d'être mon deuxième prénom mais pour lui je me savais prête à tout.

\- Martha allez le chercher avec Alexis, je vais m'occuper des formalités administratives.

\- D'accord Katherine, me dit-elle en posant une main réconfortante sur mon poignet.

Je n'étais pas seule dans cette épreuve, Martha et Alexis seraient à mes côtés pour aider Castle au quotidien et nous allions nous entraider également. Le travail serait de longue haleine mais je me savais chanceuse de les avoir à mes côtés.

Le voyage du retour se passa très bien, du moins c'est ce que je me dis car la fatigue et l'épuisement me rattrapèrent et je ne me réveillai qu'une fois arrivés à New-York. A mon réveil je me sentais bien, j'étais à l'arrière avec Castle et ma tête avait glissé, venant se nicher dans le creux de son cou. J'avais du être bercée par son odeur si réconfortante et familière. Bien sûr il ne portait pas son parfum mais il y avait toujours cette senteur agréable et apaisante qui m'avait tant manqué pendant son absence. Au fil des jours, les oreillers ou ses chemises n'avaient pas su conserver les traces de lui et j'avais ressenti ce manque. Combien de fois m'étais-je retournée dans la rue, reconnaissant son parfum, puis déçue de constater que ce ne soit pas lui?

J'ouvris les yeux et constatai qu'il me regardait. Même s'il ne me reconnaissait pas, je trouvais toujours tendresse et réconfort dans son regard et je souris intérieurement qu'il m'ait laissé dormir sur son épaule. Cela pouvait paraître idiot de se réjouir de ceci, mais cela représentait tellement pour moi. J'en avais rêvé pendant tout ce temps ou surtout j'avais craint que cela ne soit plus jamais possible.

Je réalisai ainsi que tout aussi éprouvante que pouvait être cette étape de réapprentissage elle allait m'apporter beaucoup également. Lorsque nous sommes pris dans notre quotidien, l'on en vient à oublier tous ces instants simples et en même temps si particuliers que la vie nous offre. Même si avec Castle j'avais appris à apprécier des tas de détails du quotidien, je m'étais rendue compte de tout ce qu'il apportait dans ma vie pendant dans sa disparition.

Il était mon fiancé, mais aussi un ami, un partenaire, celui avec qui je pouvais parler de tout. Nos chamailleries me manquaient, son côté mauvais joueur au scrabble, son humour parfois douteux, ses sous-entendus lubriques, ses enfantillages, son arrogance. La liste de tout ce qui avait pu me manquer aurait pu s'allonger presque à l'infini. Nous avions notre indépendance mais en même temps, tous les actes de ma vie perdaient de leur sens et de leur importance quand il n'était pas là.

_**Un peu plus tard...**_

Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient, Rick avait commencé à travailler avec un thérapeute et je l'accompagnais à certaines séances pour l'aider dans son réapprentissage de lui, de sa vie. J'avais retrouvé le commissariat également, mais sans lui ce n'était plus tout à fait pareil. Il apportait ce supplément d'âme et de légèreté ; je me surprenais à lever les yeux lorsque nous étions bloqués sur une affaire, attendant une théorie farfelue qui ne venait pas malgré les efforts de Ryan pour jouer les Castle. Je pouvais compter sur ma famille au poste pour m'épauler dans ce moment difficile en plus de Martha et Alexis qui étaient déjà particulièrement présentes.

Ce soir là je rentrai au loft relativement tôt et j'eus la surprise de voir Castle en cuisine. Je me débarrassai de mon manteau pour le pendre dans le placard et m'approchai de la cuisine.

\- Hey, tu as passé une bonne journée ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Oui ça a été merci et toi ? Ton rendez-vous avec le thérapeute s'est bien déroulé? Martha et Alexis ne sont pas là ?

\- Ca a été oui. Mon rendez-vous aussi, même si je suis toujours assez fatigué après les séances. Elles sont absentes pour la soirée alors je me suis dit que je pourrais te cuisiner quelque chose et qu'on pourrait regarder un film ensuite. Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Cela me semble très tentant. Que nous fais-tu de bon ?

\- Une omelette avec une salade verte.

\- Une omelette toute simple ?

\- Oui pourquoi il en existe d'autres ?

J'avais l'espace d'une seconde espéré qu'il me cuisine son invention « la smorelette », mais il n'en était pas encore là.

\- Tu en avais trouvé une variante assez originale. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais prendre une douche en attendant si tu veux bien.

\- Bien sûr oui. Profite bien de la douche, Kate.

J'allais machinalement m'avancer vers lui mais je me retins. C'était si difficile de contrôler tous ces élans que j'avais. Néanmoins le thérapeute était bien clair là-dessus, il ne fallait pas le brusquer et une telle affection comme un baiser pourrait le bloquer dans son processus car il ne saurait pas comment l'analyser. Je me rendis donc à la douche, où je passais un long moment à me relaxer sous l'eau chaude. Une fois sortie je passai un jean et un sweat simple avant de le rejoindre au salon. Il occupait cette fois-ci le canapé et nous avait servi deux verres de vin. La bouteille me fit sourire mais là encore je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce que cela me rappelait.

\- Pendant que tu étais sous la douche j'ai sélectionné un film. On pourrait commencer à le regarder avant le dîner ?

\- Oui c'est parfait.

Je m'installai sur le canapé à une distance respectable de lui et pris mon verre de vin alors que le film démarrait. Il était intitulé "The Vow". Je n'en avais pas entendu parler, mais très vite l'histoire me percuta. Il s'agissait d'un couple marié qui avait un accident de voiture et la jeune femme perdait totalement la mémoire. Ainsi je nous retrouvais dans leur histoire, m'identifiant au personnage masculin, son effondrement lorsqu'il se rendait compte qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de lui. Le début du film relatait un peu l'histoire d'amour de ce couple et les vœux de l'époux résonnèrent en moi : _"Je fais le serment de ne jamais oublier que c'est un amour qu'on ne rencontre qu'une fois dans une vie et de toujours savoir au plus profond de mon âme que quelques soient les montagnes qui pourraient peut être nous séparer nous saurons retrouver le chemin qui nous ramène à nous."_ Je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder, transposant ses paroles à nous et souhaitant de tout cœur que les montagnes qui nous séparaient ne soient pas infranchissables.

C'était très étrange de se retrouver ainsi, s'identifiant si facilement à l'histoire des personnages, reconnaissant les états d'âmes, les doutes, les espoirs. Je n'avais pas toujours compris comment on pouvait autant se projeter de la sorte dans un univers fictif mais ce film me parlait tant. Je ne savais pas comment l'histoire se finirait ni pour eux ni pour nous, mais alors que j'étais dans mes pensées, une phrase de Léo me marqua : _"Alors c'est ça ma théorie que ces moments à impacts définissent qui nous sommes, mais il y a une chose que je n'avais jamais envisagée et si un jour on n'arrivait plus à se souvenir d'aucun de ces instants."_ J'en revenais à mes interrogations du jour où on l'avait retrouvé à l'hôpital "Et si?".

* * *

_**Et bien voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre, mais le prochain devrait suivre. J'espère que la lecture vous aura été agréable.**_

_**Bien à vous,**_

_**Gilles.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bien le bonjour à vous !**_

_**Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette FF que j'ai adoré partager avec vous. Il me reste à écrire l'épilogue mais peut être que l'épisode de ce soir me donnera quelques étincelles d'écriture. **_

_**Comme tous les chapitres un grand merci à ma béta pour son exceptionnel travail de relecture et de correction ainsi qu'à ma muse pour me pousser à continuer d'écrire. **_

_** AlwaysCaskett3012 : Hey ! Merci beaucoup, c'est très touchant. Je ne vais pas spoiler sur ce chapitre quant aux suites de l'amnésie de Castle ^^ J'étais très content de vous retrouver aussi via l'écriture. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.**_

_** Mistyarrow : Un grand merci pour ton message et c'était un plaisir de lire que ce chapitre était un des meilleurs malgré l'attente entre les publications ! J'espère que celui-ci sera sur la même lignée. Il y aura des surprises jusqu'au bout ! Du moins j'espère x)**_

_** caskett71 : Hello ! Work in progress pour l'écriture comme pour la santé ! Ravi de savoir que ce chapitre t'ait plu. **_

_** IFON91 : Et bien un grand merci ! C'est un très beau compliment pour l'auteur. Et le plaisir de te compter parmi mes lecteurs est tout entier. **_

_** prolixius5 : Un grand merci pour tes messages et ton accompagnement. Et il faut réellement que nous reparlions de notre petit projet ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira donc toujours autant !**_

_** Pau : Il ne faut pas vous excuser pour votre impatience du tout. Au contraire cela m'avait fait plaisir de voir que la suite était attendue malgré tout. Je vous remercie pour votre très touchant message et d'avoir partagé cette aventure.**_

_** Sarahd'Emeraude : My kiddo ! Merci d'avoir lu cette FF même si tu as abandonné l'univers Castle depuis quelques temps. J'étais très touché que tu lises et que malgré tout tu en retires un certain plaisir. En souhaitant qu'il sera aussi présent sur ce chapitre. TC à toi aussi kiddo.**_

* * *

_**Quand le masque tombe**_

_**Chapitre 12 : Richard Castle**_

\- Je vous dis à demain Monsieur Castle.

\- A demain Docteur Holloway.

Ces séances chez le thérapeute étaient devenues ma routine quotidienne depuis plusieurs semaines. Le Docteur Holloway m'aidait à retrouver la mémoire de qui j'étais. Le travail avançait mais à mon sens beaucoup trop lentement. Même si je ne savais pas de quoi je devais me rappeler, j'avais le sentiment qu'il était important que je recouvre la mémoire ; pour moi évidemment mais aussi pour les personnes qui m'entouraient et se souciaient de moi au quotidien : Alexis, Martha et Kate. Si des liens de parentalité m'unissaient avec les deux premières, j'ignorais ceux qui me liaient à la dernière. Elle s'était présentée comme une collègue de travail.

Pour autant, cela me paraissait étrange, je sentais une connexion entre nous bien plus forte que celle de simples fréquentations professionnelles. De plus elle était lieutenant de police criminelle et j'étais, parait-il, écrivain ; donc tout ceci ne me semblait pas tout à fait logique. Ou alors était-ce simplement moi qui essayais d'avoir un lien plus fort avec la jeune femme ? En effet, il aurait fallu être fou ou aveugle voire même les deux pour ne pas souhaiter avoir une relation avec Kate. C'était une très belle femme, qui semblait se soucier de son prochain.

Je me trouvais dans une situation paradoxale face à ma situation. A la fois je souhaitais plus que tout me réveiller un matin en me rappelant de tout mais en même temps j'avais peur qu'elle ne fasse plus partie de mon univers si cela arrivait. Comment pouvait-elle autant occuper mes pensées alors que c'était simplement une collègue de travail ? Quel crédit devais-je apporter au sentiment de connexion que je ressentais avec elle ?

C'était une fois de plus la tête emplie de questions que je rentrai au loft. Celui-ci étant silencieux, je m'installai à ce qui m'avait été présenté comme mon bureau et allumai l'ordinateur. Le Docteur Holloway pensait que malgré la perte de mémoire je pourrais retrouver certains automatismes. Une fois bien installé je lançai donc un éditeur de textes et positionnai mes doigts au-dessus du clavier. En dehors du curseur qui clignotait à un rythme métronomique sur la page blanche, il ne se passait rien. Un nouveau raz-de-marré de questions dévasta ma tête ? Si je ne me rappelais plus jamais ? Qu'allais-je devenir si je n'étais plus celui que j'étais auparavant ? Ces questions devenaient de réelles angoisses en pensant à ceux qui m'entouraient. C'était pour eux que cette épreuve était la plus difficile.

C'est ce qu'on oubliait souvent dans les maladies. Bien évidemment, le malade souffre de sa condition mais ses proches souffrent avec lui. Ils ne ressentent pas les douleurs physiques mais voient un être cher endurer des épreuves, partagent avec lui l'angoisse des résultats et n'oublions pas que ce sont eux qui restent lorsque la maladie l'emporte. Ainsi je gardais mes peurs et mes interrogations pour moi. Il m'arrivait d'en parler avec le Docteur Holloway, mais par pudeur je les gardais secrètes de mes proches. Je passai le reste de mon après-midi à écrire des phrases puis les effacer ou tout simplement regarder le curseur battre la mesure sur la page blanche. Ma procrastination fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Kate qui rentrait de sa journée de travail.

\- Hey ça va ? Fis-je.

\- Oui je suis passée voir le Docteur Holloway en rentrant du poste. Il pense que t'amener au travail pourrait créer un déclencheur pour que tu retrouves tes souvenirs. Qu'en dis-tu ?

L'idée de passer un peu plus de temps avec elle m'enchantait totalement et il faut dire qu'hormis mes séances chez le thérapeute, mes journées étaient assez monochromes et monotones.

\- Je ne te gênerai pas dans ton travail ?

Elle eut un sourire radieux et rit même d'un éclat cristallin. Je lui demandai la cause de son hilarité :

\- Qu'ai-je dit de si drôle ?

\- Ce n'est rien Castle. C'est juste que je ne suis pas habituée à ce que tu penses pouvoir me gêner dans mon travail.

\- A ce point ? Demandai-je intrigué.

Même s'il fallait que je retrouve la mémoire par moi-même et non que l'on m'inculque des souvenirs, j'étais avide d'en connaître un peu plus sur moi ; en particulier s'il s'agissait de ma relation avec Kate.

\- Disons que tu avais tendance à venir sur le terrain sans invitation. Tu as même fait fabriquer ce gilet pare-balles pour pouvoir participer à une arrestation alors que je te l'avais formellement interdit.

\- J'avais l'air sans gêne ! J'ai vraiment fait ça ?

\- Oui tu l'étais. Attends je vais te montrer ton gilet, cela pourra te dire quelque chose.

Elle alla le chercher dans le coffre de sa voiture pour me le montrer. Elle semblait plus amusée qu'ennuyée en me l'amenant. A la place du traditionnel "Police" écrit en blanc le mot "Writer" était cousu donnant une allure aussi singulière qu'unique au vêtement de protection. Même si je n'en eus aucun souvenir, j'appréciai ce moment.. Nos échanges portaient souvent sur mon état. Je ne lui en voulais pas mais c'était parfois pesant pour moi qui avais le sentiment que ma vie ne tournait plus qu'autour de cela. Ainsi aller avec elle sur le terrain me ferait sûrement du bien et qui sait aiderait peut être mon entreprise.

Nous passâmes le reste de la soirée à discuter, nous dînâmes ensuite en compagnie de Martha et Alexis. Je crus percevoir une once d'inquiétude chez ces dernières à l'idée que j'aille au poste dès le lendemain, mais elles ne dirent rien, se rendant probablement compte que cela me rendait heureux. Le soir je trouvai difficilement le sommeil, sûrement trop excité et euphorique à l'idée de la journée qui m'attendait. J'ouvris "Vague de chaleur" pour me plonger dans l'univers que j'avais créé et le finis au petit matin.

_**Plus tard dans la journée...**_

Comme je l'avais envisagé, être au poste avait apporté de la nouveauté dans mon quotidien et c'était une très bonne chose. Je me sentais enfin utile. L'équipe était sur une enquête qui stagnait depuis quelques jours. Le 12ème était à cran car le tueur s'en prenait à des flics et maquillait ses meurtres en suicide, laissant derrière lui des lettres d'adieux contenant des poèmes d'Edgar Poe1.

Avec les jours qui passaient, la frustration des enquêteurs grimpait en flèche, d'autant que leurs investigations mettaient à jour nombre de victimes de ce tueur qu'ils avaient nommé "le poète". Dans l'après-midi l'équipe du FBI travaillant en collaboration avec eux sur cette affaire qui était d'envergure nationale communiqua une piste. Les détectives Ryan, Esposito et Beckett furent briefés et on leur assigna des tâches. Une dizaine de minutes après la réunion, le commissariat s'ébranla et chaque brigade se déploya. Je me retrouvai donc avec Kate dans la voiture. Sur le trajet, je la trouvai particulièrement absorbée dans ses pensées : elle se triturait la lèvre inférieure de ses dents alors qu'une veine ressortait sur son front. Je lui demandai :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tout cela me paraît trop simple Castle. J'ai une intuition.

\- Quelle est-elle ?

\- Depuis le début, j'ai le sentiment que ce tueur nous fait tourner en bourrique et que les indices que nous avons sont en réalité une diversion qui lui permettra d'agir en toute tranquillité.

\- Suis ton instinct.

\- J'ai des ordres, Castle ! Déjà que le FBI est dans les jupons de Gates car ils étaient réticents à nous impliquer dans cette affaire.

\- Nikki Heat irait au bout de son instinct, quitte à risquer son badge.

J'avais parcouru un opus de la saga que j'avais écrite en tentant de trouver le sommeil sachant que le personnage principal était basé sur Kate. Mon propos sembla la faire réfléchir quelques secondes puis elle donna un coup de volant pour nous faire faire demi-tour. Sa conduite étant quelque peu sportive et nerveuse, je me retrouvai plaqué contre la vitre. Voyant que sa manœuvre m'avait propulsé, elle me demanda si tout allait bien en posant sa main sur ma cuisse. Je fus comme électrifié par ce contact, aussi heureux que surpris et elle dut s'en rendre compte car elle retira sa main rapidement, beaucoup trop à mon goût.

Lorsqu'elle arrêta la voiture, elle en descendit et tout en enfilant son gilet de protection et plaçant son arme de secours dans sa chaussure, elle me dit :

\- Tu restes bien dans la voiture, compris Castle ?

\- Oui chef, fis-je d'un ton badin.

\- Je ne plaisante pas Castle. Ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir emmené avec moi, est-ce clair ?

\- Message reçu mon capitaine, fis-je masquant un sourire afin qu'elle ne le perçoive pas.

Je devais dire que l'autorité dont elle avait fait preuve ne m'avait pas été désagréable, loin de là! Je compris aisément pourquoi elle faisait figure de "patronne" y compris pour Ryan et Esposito. Je la regardai avancer avec prudence, utilisant les éléments pour être à couvert et ne pas se faire repérer. Puis elle entra dans la bâtisse et disparut ainsi de mon champ de vision. A partir de ce moment-là, les minutes passèrent avec une lenteur incroyable et surtout affolante.

Le premier quart d'heure passé, mon inquiétude grandit et j'eus une sensation bizarre. Je me sentais mal mais sans raison particulière. Je compris que c'était parce que j'avais le pressentiment que ce n'était pas normal qu'elle ne soit pas revenue, qu'elle était en danger. Etrangement ce sentiment me paraissait familier, néanmoins aucun élément me disait pourquoi. J'avais déjà dû vivre cette situation auparavant. Le Docteur Holloway m'avait à de nombreuses reprises parlé de la mémoire du corps et je devais en vivre une manifestation.

Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour prendre une décision. J'ouvris le coffre de la voiture et récupérai mon gilet de protection. Une fois enfilé, je me dirigeai vers la bâtisse mais j'en fis le tour pour trouver un accès de service ou quelque chose comme ça. J'arrivai dans une cour avec une porte. Me dirigeant vers celle-ci, je constatai qu'elle était close. Un peu plus loin se trouvaient des fenêtres sous lesquelles étaient entreposées des caisses. Je les escaladai pour voir au travers des vitres. Ce que je vis me glaça le sang. Kate était debout les mains liées derrière le dos et un homme se tenait face à elle, la tenant en joue avec une arme afin qu'elle ne bouge pas. Dans la pièce sur le côté je repérai un poste de surveillance avec une caméra filmant l'entrée de la bâtisse. Il était donc hors de question que j'emprunte cet accès si je voulais secourir Beckett.

Mon rythme cardiaque fit quelques embardées alors que je réfléchissais à toute allure. Il me fallait trouver une solution et ce rapidement, la survie de Kate était en jeu. Je redescendis des caisses, prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit et ne pas être repéré. De nouveau dans la cour, je pris du recul et observai autour de moi. Je vis que la bâtisse était reliée au bâtiment voisin. Je courus donc à toute vitesse vers ce dernier et par chance trouvai une porte ouverte. Nous étions dans une zone de bâtiments industriels abandonnés servant de repères aussi bien à des squatteurs qu'à des criminels. Je montai au deuxième étage pour rejoindre la passerelle repérée à l'extérieur. Sur ma route je trouvai une batte de baseball et décidai de la prendre, elle pourrait m'être utile par la suite.

Une fois le bâtiment voisin rallié je m'efforçai de faire le moins de bruit possible. Je ne savais pas si j'avais affaire à un seul homme ou à plusieurs, je me devais d'être sur mes gardes. Ainsi, je parcourus les pièces prudemment jusqu'à trouver les escaliers. Au premier étage des voix me parvinrent ; je reconnus celle de Kate sans toutefois identifier les propos qu'elle pouvait échanger avec l'homme qui la menaçait. J'appréhendai à présent l'étage où elle se trouvait et je me guidai aux voix pour avancer. J'arrivai à la pièce où Beckett était retenue, j'étais dos au tueur mais son regard la trahit lorsqu'elle me vit car l'homme fit volte-face et me repéra.

\- Tu m'as menti en disant que tu étais seule, tu vas payer pour ça, dit-il en armant le pistolet et visant Kate.

Je courus à toute vitesse et sautai sur elle, la plaquant au sol comme un joueur de rugby mais l'arme n'émit pas de détonation. L'homme fou de rage s'empara d'une barre de fer et dans la précipitation je me saisis de l'arme de secours qu'elle avait dans sa chaussure et tirai dans chaque genou de notre assaillant qui s'écroula de tout son poids. Kate était étendue sur le sol, sûrement choquée : je me plaçai au-dessus d'elle et soudain un déclic se fit. Ma main caressa sa joue :

\- Kate, mon Dieu Kate, j'ai eu si peur.

\- Castle, fit-elle.

L'adrénaline, la peur de la perdre avaient déclenché quelque chose en moi. Je me souvenais de tout. C'est ainsi que je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes pour y cueillir un baiser.

\- Castle ?

\- I remember everything2, fis-je.

Elle sourit puis sa main caressa tendrement ma nuque, jouant avec mes cheveux à l'arrière de ma tête alors qu'elle embrassa mes lèvres à son tour. Son sourire était si radieux. Comment avais-je pu oublier l'amour que je lui portais ? Je me levai et lui tendis les mains pour l'aider à faire de même. Elle alla menotter le tueur et appela des renforts pour qu'il soit emmené.

_**Quelques heures plus tard...**_

Après être passés au poste de police, nous étions de retour au loft pour nous remettre de nos émotions. Nous nous assîmes dans le salon avec une tasse de café et elle me dit :

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu me chercher ? C'était risqué.

\- C'était une évidence Kate, je te sentais en danger et je savais que je me devais de te secourir.

\- Pourtant tu n'avais pas encore retrouvé la mémoire à cet instant ?

\- Non, le déclic c'est fait quand j'ai cru qu'il allait te tuer. La peur a ravivé tous mes souvenirs.

\- Castle ?

\- Oui ? répondis-je.

\- Merci.

\- Always, rétorquai-je comme je le faisais toujours.

Nous passâmes quelques minutes à nous observer, nos mains entremêlées, nos regards perdus l'un dans l'autre comme si plus rien autour de nous n'existait. Le temps s'était arrêté, c'était le moment parfait, je le sentais. Ainsi je lui dis :

\- Epouse-moi Kate.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Je t'aime. Tu m'as tellement manqué, et quoiqu'il advienne, je veux que tu saches que tu représentes ce qu'il y a de plus merveilleux dans ma vie.3. Etre marié avec toi est la meilleure chose que je puisse faire. Et si jamais je venais à disparaître, je veux que tu saches que je t'aimerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Et si jamais il y a un après, la première chose que je ferai lorsque j'y serai sera de t'aimer encore, tu m'entends?.

* * *

_**Références utilisées :**_

_**1 Référence ici à l'ouvrage de Michael Connelly "Le poète"**_

_**2 Référence à la dernière scène du 5x01**_

_**3 Extrait d'une citation de Wild Storm, traduction par l'auteur.**_

* * *

_**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Le prochain sera les dernier ! D'ici là je suis ouvert aux suggestions de nouveaux écrits. Prenez soin de vous !**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Très chers lecteurs,**_

_**C'est donc avec ce chapitre que va se clôturer cette aventure. Comme toujours c'est avec beaucoup d'émotion que je me prépare à poster. Je vous remercie en tout cas de m'avoir accompagné dans cette aventure et espère que sa conclusion vous plaira. Merci à ceux qui ont lu cette histoire, l'ont suivie, l'ont mise en favori ou l'ont commentée.**_

_**Pour toute cette FF je tiens à remercier ma bêta pour son fantastique travail et salue la belle rencontre humaine faite au détour de ces commentaires sur mes écrits. **_

_**Une dédicace toute spéciale à ma muse toujours présente dans les écrits et la vie. Les mots me manquent pour t'exprimer ce que je ressens.**_

_** Sarahd'Emeraude : Kiddo ! J'ai beaucoup souri en voyant que tu avais commenté ce chapitre aussi rapidement ^^ C'est avec plaisir que j'ai retrouvé tes reviews sur cette histoire. Finalement tu as encore quelques restes sur les références ) Ton cas n'est donc pas totalement désespéré. Pour la fin je te laisse la découvrir là, mais tu devrais savoir que les Castle's babies n'est pas forcément mon sujet de prédilection ^^ En tout cas je t'attends pour notre petit projet qui me fera sortir de l'univers de Castle ^^ **_

_** AlwaysCaskett3012 : Hey ! Merci beaucoup. C'est que je rougirai presque en lisant ton appréciation. Je suis ravi que ce chapitre t'ait semblé le meilleur et espère que celui-ci, bien que très différent, te plaira. Au plaisir de te lire. **_

_** Mistyarrow : Coucou **__** C'est vrai que j'aurai pu passer plus de temps là-dessus mais j'avais peur de ne pas avoir assez de matériel pour faire durer les choses. Pour le cliché moisi, je ne ferai pas de spoiler mais tu auras la réponse très vite ^^ **_

_** caskett71 : Hey ! Merci beaucoup. Non la mémoire du corps existe et n'est pas une de mes inventions. Je ne saurai revenir sur la théorie car c'était pendant mes études et ça commence à faire loin ^^ Ceci dit j'avais bien accroché. En allant du côté des neurosciences, je pense qu'on peut retrouver quelque chose si ça t'intéresse ! Merci d'avoir été là pour cette FF et peut-être à bientôt pour un autre écrit !**_

_** Fanseries66 : Et bien un seul mot MERCI ! Je suis ravi que cette histoire te plaise autant. **_

_** Castlefan : Ravi de te retrouver ici. Merci beaucoup et j'espère que cette fin te plaira.**_

* * *

_**Quand le masque tombe**_

_**Chapitre 13 – Epilogue – Martha Rodgers **_

Dans une semaine nous allions célébrer le mariage de mon fils et de sa fiancée Katherine. Ce n'était pas une première concernant Richard car il s'était déjà marié deux fois par le passé, mais cette fois-ci, quelque chose me laissait penser que cette union serait durable. Comme tout à chacun, il avait commis son lot d'erreurs dans le choix de ses fréquentations. Celles-ci l'avaient fait grandir et contribuaient à définir l'homme et le père qu'il était devenu. Je n'avais pas cautionné mon fils lorsqu'il collectionnait les conquêtes après l'échec de son deuxième mariage avec Gina. Néanmoins à cette époque, il n'avait rien voulu entendre et préférait se voiler la face plutôt que d'admettre que ce n'était pas ce qu'il recherchait. J'avais tout bonnement cessé d'émettre des jugements sur les femmes qu'il fréquentait, car plus je me montrais sceptique et plus il faisait durer ses relations.

Un jour, au détour d'une discussion, je lui avais dit que la femme qui le rendrait heureux le rendrait totalement fou : d'amour, de tendresse, de désir mais aussi qu'elle aurait du caractère et qu'elle ne se laisserait pas facilement séduire. Il lui faudrait la conquérir puis parvenir à la séduire au quotidien. C'était ce qui lui correspondait. Même s'il ne l'exprimait pas, il était las de ces conquêtes trop faciles, qui s'abandonnaient, avec lesquelles la découverte était éphémère et la routine bien trop rapide à s'installer.

Lorsqu'il avait fait la connaissance de Katherine à la soirée de lancement pour son dernier opus de Derrick Storm, j'avais vite su qu'elle serait cette femme pour lui. J'avais donc observé les choses évoluer. En très peu de mois, j'avais vu Richard changer. Il se cachait moins derrière ce personnage public amateur de fêtes et de femmes. Quand il était avec elle, il montrait aussi le père de famille et le fils qu'il était. Certaines personnes pensent que les individus ne changent pas. Si le terme changer est un grand mot, j'étais et reste persuadée qu'en fonction des rencontres et des épreuves que l'on fait dans une vie, la personnalité et le tempérament peuvent évoluer. J'en avais désormais la preuve sous les yeux.

Ils étaient à présent en couple depuis quelques années et allaient donc s'unir pour de bon. Tout comme eux, j'appréhendais ce mariage. Lors de leur première tentative, Richard s'était fait enlever par un couple de tueurs en série qu'ils traquaient depuis plusieurs années avec Beckett. Il avait disparu pendant deux mois avant que ma belle-fille et son équipe ne le retrouve amnésique à Montréal. Pendant plusieurs semaines il ne s'était rappelé de rien, pas même de sa propre identité. Cela avait été une épreuve très difficile pour nous tous.

J'avais observé Katherine l'accompagner dans ce moment éprouvant. Jamais elle n'avait faibli ou baissé les bras. Malgré le choc émotionnel de la disparation de Richard le jour-même de leur mariage, elle s'était battue avec une détermination sans précédent et avait fait preuve d'une foi quasi inébranlable en lui et en eux. Bien évidemment elle avait douté, mais elle n'avait jamais laissé l'incertitude l'emporter sur l'espoir. Son attitude avait suscité beaucoup d'admiration de ma part. Je n'avais pas attendu cet évènement tragique pour éprouver ce sentiment pour elle, mais il s'était décuplé. Peu de personnes auraient eu cette persévérance et cette ténacité. C'était une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles Katherine était cette personne pour mon fils.

_**Le jour de la cérémonie**_

En l'espace d'une semaine ils avaient réglé toutes les formalités, annulant notamment le précédent mariage grâce à une décision de justice. Si l'été dernier, ils avaient convié beaucoup de monde, ce mariage-ci s'annonçait plus intime. Au final, je trouvais qu'il leur ressemblait parfaitement. La cérémonie se tiendrait dans les Hamptons avec la proche famille et leurs amis.

Tout le monde avait en tête la cérémonie précédente, le contraste entre la joie et l'émotion intense et l'horreur qui s'en était suivie. Ce fut un traumatisme, pour les futurs époux bien sûr mais pour nous tous. Ainsi, dans le regard de chacun des invités présents, on pouvait lire une intensité nouvelle. Au-delà de quelques traces d'inquiétude et de l'émotion que nous avions à nous retrouver à célébrer cette union nous étions tous fiers de Katherine et Richard.

Ils avaient surmonté les obstacles grâce à leur force. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas dotés de pouvoirs surnaturels, mais ils avaient eu foi en eux et en leur amour. Peut-être ce mariage était-il encore plus exceptionnel de par leur histoire. Il est certain qu'ils auraient toujours des réserves d'histoires à raconter à leurs enfants ! Leur vie n'était pas la plus simple, mais ils s'étaient trouvés. Pourtant tout aurait pu s'arrêter à plusieurs reprises. Néanmoins Katherine n'aurait sûrement jamais été la femme qu'elle est aujourd'hui sans sa rencontre avec mon fils et j'étais absolument certaine que ce dernier n'aurait pas subi cette évolution. J'étais émue de les voir ensemble. Si la tradition voulait que les futurs époux soient séparés le jour de leur union, aujourd'hui ils faisaient tout ensemble et ne se quittaient pas. Ils voulaient partager chaque miette de ces instants.

Je fus coupée dans le fil de mes pensées par mon fils qui se tenait devant moi, posant sa main sur la mienne :

\- Nous allons être prêts, mère. Est-ce bon pour toi ?

\- Oui, je suis prête. Et vous ?

\- Plus que jamais. Nous avons tellement attendu.

\- Je sais mon chéri, mais dis-toi que ce que vous avez est exceptionnel.

\- Je sais, maman, je sais.

Je fus frappée à ce moment par l'intensité de son regard. Pour une mère un enfant gardait toujours ce statut, mais en cet instant précis, c'est l'homme que je voyais dans mon fils et j'en étais bouleversée. Il dut ressentir mon émotion, car il déposa un tendre baiser sur ma joue, témoin de toute l'affection dont il pouvait faire preuve. Il n'avait pas toujours été aussi démonstratif, même si derrière ses railleries je lisais son amour indéfectible. Cette fois-ci je le ressentais dans toute sa pureté et je ne pus retenir quelques larmes. Ma main trembla et il s'en saisit, m'emmenant dans le jardin où se tiendrait la cérémonie.

La fin de journée approchait doucement et le soleil allait bientôt plonger dans la mer où il finirait par mourir pour laisser place à la lune. Face à l'océan, une arche d'orchidées avait été dressée. Cette scène était d'une simplicité et d'une pureté se mariant parfaitement avec l'instant. Lanie et Alexis, les témoins des futurs époux, étaient déjà en place. Elles étaient toutes deux resplendissantes, vêtues de robes couleur vert d'eau. Elles aussi avaient le regard intense, ému et fier. Nous étions tous unis dans ce moment précieux et mon cœur fit à nouveau quelques embardées. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore dit « oui » que déjà je me sentais déjà bouleversée.

Richard remonta l'allée et alla se placer à côté d'Alexis après avoir embrassé Lanie sur la joue. Il étreignit sa fille et je le sentis chargé de cette émotion lui aussi. Le regard ému et larmoyant, il observa sa fiancée approcher au bras de son père. Parvenus devant l'autel, Kate embrassa son paternel et Richard donna à celui-ci une accolade très affectueuse. Le moment était venu d'échanger leurs vœux et la future épouse prit la parole, tout en passant son anneau au doigt de son fiancé:

_\- Un jour, quelqu'un m'a dit, « _qu'il n'y avait pas de victoires, seulement des batailles et tout ce que l'on pouvait espérer, c'était de trouver qui se tiendrait à vos côtés_.1 » Cette personne je l'ai trouvée et c'est toi, Rick. Je pense qu'avec tout ce que nous avons traversé, tu as du matériel pour écrire encore 150 Nikki Heat ! Même si parfois j'ai pu me demander pourquoi la vie n'était pas plus simple, je ne regrette pas un seul des moments passés à tes côtés et je me languis de tous ceux qui sont devant nous. « Dès l'instant où l'on s'est rencontrés, ma vie est devenue extraordinaire, tu m'as appris à être meilleure, à regarder devant, vers de nouvelles aventures. Et quand j'étais vulnérable, tu as été fort. Je t'aime, Richard Castle. Et je veux vivre dans la chaleur de tes sourires et la force de tes étreintes. Je te promets que je t'aimerai, je serai ton amie et ta partenaire dans les enquêtes et dans la vie. Pour toujours. 2_

Nous applaudîmes tous à ces paroles simples mais émouvantes, Richard ne lâchait pas la main de sa fiancée et la regardait avec amour, dévotion, admiration, complicité, désir et tendresse. J'étais tellement fière de mon fils à cette minute. Ce fut à son tour de prononcer ses vœux, tout en glissant l'alliance sur l'annulaire de Kate :

« _Dès l'instant où l'on s'est rencontrés, ma vie est devenue extraordinaire. Tu m'en as appris plus sur moi-même que ce que je pensais possible. Tu es la joie dans mon cœur. Tu es la dernière personne que je veux voir quand je ferme les yeux tous les soirs. Je t'aime Katherine Beckett. Et ton mystère est celui que je veux passer le restant de mes jours à explorer. Je promets de t'aimer, d'être ton ami, et ton partenaire dans les enquêtes et dans la vie, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare et pour le temps de notre vie.3 »_

Leur union fut ensuite consacrée et ils échangèrent leur premier baiser d'époux. Les applaudissements se firent plus bruyants, appuyant des regards très émus, presque aux larmes chez chacun de nous. Les nouveaux époux étreignirent ensuite tous les invités présents. C'était une grande famille, célébrant un évènement heureux. Ils s'aimaient et avaient à présent toute leur vie pour se le montrer. Tout ne serait pas rose, il y aurait d'autres disputes, d'autres silences, d'autres épreuves mais aussi d'autres joies, d'autres éclats de rire, et beaucoup d'amour. Après tout peu importe ce que la vie leur réservait encore, ils s'étaient trouvés, ils savaient tout deux que, tant qu'ils auraient cette foi l'un en l'autre, il n'y avait pas d'Everest qu'ils ne pourraient franchir.

* * *

_**Références utilisées :**_

_**1 Eloge de Kate aux funérailles de Montgomery, Saison 3 Épisode 24**_

_**2 Vœux de Kate, Saison 7 Episode 6**_

_**3 Vœux de Castle, Saison 7 Episode 6**_

_**Et voilà c'est fini ! Merci d'avoir partagé cette FF avec moi, c'était un plaisir. A bientôt peut-être pour de nouveaux écrits. D'ici prenez bien soin de vous.**_


End file.
